


I Will Find You

by AstronSouls



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV), queer the walking dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Multi, Reincarnataion, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza lex, an Australian badass zombie killer (with a soft side) that knows she lived in another world post- apocalyptic and had fallen in love and is now looking for her soulmate, not knowing her soulmate is looking for her.<br/>Alicia Clark, high school student with an obsession with her phone also knows she lived another life as a badass commander and tries to get that back as she looks for her soulmate (again not knowing said soulmate is looking for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walkers & Chances

Elyza’s POV

“Fuck!” I grunt loudly as I fire another round into a walker’s head, it had only been two weeks since this damn apocalypse and I wasn’t having any of it, “I had a tattoo shop, employees and clients you assholes!” My accent really doesn’t help when I insult dead things I swear.

I fire a few more rounds but they were really coming out of the woodwork and they all stood between me and my Harley, ‘I need to get to my fucking bike!’ I think as I holster my .9mm dual pistols and pull out a long samurai sword.

Looking at it gave me a bit of sadness, but I shake my head as I start whacking away at the things in front of me and slowly make my way to her bike, “Asshole! Jackass! Rotting jackhammer fucktard!” I name each one as I cut them down.

See a few weeks ago I was happy, drawing and tattooing people in L.A., I mean maybe that isn’t the dream for most people but it was mine and looking for my soulmate Lexa…well her name is probably different here, just like mine; I used to be Clarke Griffin but now I am Elyza lex, funny name don’t ya think?

Anyway here I am chopping down walkers to get to my bike so I can at least get out of this specific area, it’s not easy now with all this infection but I seem to manage pretty well; I was able to raid a Walmart before anyone else surprisingly, taking all the ammo and guns with me (I have a truck at the house I am staying at) and brought a ton of none spoiled food home with me.

But I just gotta get back to it, before someone else finds it, as I swing the sword I can’t help but get a little giddy at the walkers falling over; I mean come on a leather clad woman chopping up zombies like it’s her hobby ya know?

Oh let’s get back to the action, or I may get too distracted and get bit, I rather that not happen…

‘Ok maybe ten more feet to it’ I think as I take a walker’s head off, I need to re-sharpen this blade later I like it, ‘okay stay focused, oh shit that is a big boy!’ Right in front of me is a large at least two hundred and seventy-five-pound walker, was he a wrestler or something?

I slowly move towards it, doubt a sword would help me here, though all the other walkers are dead so…I draw one of my pistols and aim for its head but suddenly something runs out of some bushes and attacks the damn thing and takes its head off.

I lower my weapon and watch as a very large black wolf trots up to me and sits on his haunches, “well what are you doing in town…” I look for a brief second under its legs, “girl?” the wolf just wags her tail and looks at me like it knows me for some reason, I just shrug my shoulders and pat its head; I’ve seen stranger things in the past week.

“Well thank you for the help, you have a name or something?” I can’t believe I just asked an animal that but wait, did she just shake her head no? “Oh well then…let’s think for a moment…how is Midnight?” again the dog shakes her head and I am wondering why I am humoring this animal, “Ontari?” she shakes her head again, I don’t blame her, Ontari is a bitch anyway. “How about Anya?” Again the wolf shakes her head, true Anya was stubborn and fierce but the wolf wasn’t having it.

“How about Octavia?” I ask, my voice cracking at thinking of my old friend from another life, amazing the wolf jumps up wagging her tail, “Well it’s good to see you again Octavia” my hand covers my mouth as I look at the wolf’s eyes, the wolf was actually starring back like I am supposed to realize something…which I did, the eyes were not wolf eyes, they are human brown eyes.

Kneeling I pull the wolf close, “You would come back a wolf you fucking ass!” I hug her close and the wolf whimpers into my shoulder, she definitely understands me, “Okay you, I am looking for…” Octavia gives a bark and look behind me, “Right let’s get out of here first!” 

She jumps onto my bike like she is used to it and I swing my leg over, “I would say hold on but…paws.” I laugh and start the Harley up, quickly making our exit so the walkers can’t follow us.

We drive a few miles to get to the house I claimed as mine, as I park Octavia runs to the garage door and growls as a walker comes through the gate beside it, since I don’t want more coming I walk up to it and thrust a dagger into its head (yes I have multiple sharp objects on me at all times) looking around I make sure there are no more walkers around; then we go into the house and I barricade the front door.

“So Octavia, hungry?” I ask as I move to the kitchen and pull out a steak from the fridge and toss it at her, she catches it and immediately starts to eat while I warm up a skillet for my steak; thankfully there was still power, at least for now.

A few minutes and I am sitting on the couch watching a post-apocalyptic show called the 100, I start laughing as a chick that looks like me, acts like me and actually has my name is trying not to flirt with the commander; talk about irony.

Octavia was still on the floor now gnawing on the bone that the steak had in it, until she hears a voice that was all too familiar; on screen was Octavia and the wolf’s face almost looks sad as she looks at the screen to see herself, I slide off the couch and pulls her close, “I know it’s bitter sweet eh, too bad you can’t actually talk.”

The wolf molds into my side as we continue to watch, it was weird watching people play us, when that used to be our actual lives but maybe it’s a good thing. “Alright I need to get some sleep old friend, you can join me upstairs or stay down here.”

I get up and Octavia is right next to me as I climb the steps and open the door to the master bedroom that held a huge California king sized bed; I take my black leather boots, pants and jacket off and crawl into bed in my white tank top and black boy shorts and snuggle under while Octavia jumps up and lays down on the other side of the bed, “Reshop Octavia.”

I smile when she responds with a low murr and we both drift to sleep.

 

Alicia’s POV

 

I can’t believe this, one I was on my way to college and freedom away from an over protective mother and then happens!? Okay maybe I should start back a bit, I’m Alicia Clark, which is ironic given I used to be someone named Lexa and fallen in love with a Clarke so yeah there is that but this is insane! 

All I wanted to do is go to college, find my soulmate and just live and just this damn surviving…okay getting random again here’s the deal I used to be a badass bitch that kicked warrior ass but now I am a teenage girl with a phone obsession but with the apocalypse upon us I want the badass me back and I’m slowly getting there.

Except my mother hates that I have a sword now…but then again she isn’t here right now either, I got separated from my family a week ago and honestly I kind of like it; yes I miss them but hey I’m getting by.

But right now I have one thing to worry about, I need a safe place to stay the night and there are not many around anymore and it was harder to find places not occupied with walkers. After searching for a good hour and a few dead walkers later, I find a decent little house that I barricade myself in and look through the cupboard and find ramen noodle packets, “better than nothing.” I mutter and test the faucet, sighing when I see clear water coming out.

I fill a pot and throw the noodles in and wait for it to boil, I am pretty hungry and I find that the place still has a fully stocked bathroom; that alone is a godsend. As soon as it was ready I strained the noodles and added the flavoring, digging in; when you have crackers for almost a week, anything else is better.

I hear something akin to a motorcycle pass by and I run to a window and see someone going at high speed down the street, “Great, now walkers are gonna be around when I have to l eave in the morning.” I shut the blind and move back to the couch, being alone isn’t so bad but I wish I could find her ya know.

I try and relax, finding a book shelf full of romance novels; what the hell, why not? I grab a book and flop onto the couch and start reading, scrunching my nose as I get to a love scene that makes no sense at all and way out of place. 

Tossing the book aside I look around sighing as I notice there is nothing to do that wouldn’t cause any noise; I look at the TV and wonder if it still works, I turn it on and turn the volume way way down so I can barely hear it as I flip channels, stopping on a show that looks way too familiar as I see a blond in a tent.

My eyes widen in realization as I see myself talking to Clarke, “What the fuck, they made a show about us?” I ask out loud and lean closer to the TV, it was where we shared our first kiss before…well before I betrayed the love of my life to save my people. I couldn’t believe they made a show out of it!

I shut the TV off, put off by how my life is now on screen and I rather not see all the hurt and pain again; instead I walk up the stairs and open a door, smiling when I see the bed and just flop on it, ‘fuck it’ I think as I don’t even strip and just pull the blankets over me and fall asleep.

 

~Alicia the next morning~

 

I wake up and hear gunshots not too far from me, “What idiot would just start firing away?” I shake my head and rub the sleep from eyes, but then freeze as I hear a groan; it was coming from downstairs. ‘How the fuck did a walker get in?’ I think and look around for my sword, I left it downstairs.

I curse myself as I poke my head out of the bedroom door and saw the hallway clear, so I go to the stairs and stop in my tracks as I don’t see a walker but some girl holding her arm and kicking the couch aginst the door to keep whatever was outside, well outside.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I ask as I run down the steps and grab my sword by the stairs, pointing it at her throat but my hand falters as I recognize the face…” General?” I ask as I stare at Anya’s face but she looks different; wearing a military uniform.

“Lexa?”

Was the woman’s response and I drop my sword and fall to my knees as she recognizes me, “It’s Alicia now actually…” Anya smiles, “I go by Chrissy or Chris in this life, how are you commander?” I watch her get up and grunt still holding her arm. 

“I’m fine, but you seem to be hurt, what the hell you doing bringing walkers here?” I growl as I get my kit out and rip her sleeve off to inspect a bullet wound, “who the fuck shot you?” I watch as she laughs and shakes her head, “more vocal in this life I see.”

“Shop of!” I command and surprisingly she listens and stays quiet, “I asked you a question Chris.” I grab some medical pliers and pour alcohol on it to sterilize it and then insert it in her arm as gently as possible.

“Ugh…I left my squad, they were…fuck…shooting civilians and they…OW WATCH IT…they came after me,” Chris states as she grunts.

“Well good thing we met up then,” I states and pull the bullet out and immediately put a compress wrap over, “gees I feel like Clarke right now.” I smile as she laughs at the small joke and I bandage her up, “I plan on leaving here in about an hour, wanna join me?”?

“Sure, have you run into Clarke yet?” Chris asks as she gets up and grabs her rifle, and pulls it over her shoulder and grabbing her pack as well.

“Not yet, but I have a feeling she is somewhere close…I hope I find her soon.” I bite my lip and then groan as I look out the window, your damn noise brought like twenty walkers to this place!” I move to the front door and starts to move the couch, “Is that a machine gun?” I point to her side.

“Yeah, want me to mow em down?”

“Yes, I’ll open the door you mow…and then we find you a damn sharp object…guns are a last resort.” I state as I heave the couch and then count to three and swing the door open, Chris opens fire as walkers come to the door; within seconds they are all dead, “Let’s go!”

We run out into the sun and I swing my sword at a walker that came from behind a car, “We need to get out of here!”

Chris nods and bulls a bowie knife from her boot and stabs a walker in the head that came up behind her and we start running like hell; cutting down what we can as we run full speed away from the damn things.

We dart through allies and a few backyards before we slow down and notice we are in the clear, I lean on a wall catching my breath “I really need to condition…” I snort as Chris starts to laugh and then we hear shots being fired just behind the house we were leaning on….

 

~Elyza when she wakes up~

 

I stretch out in bed as the sun hits my face between the blinds and I jump when a hand hits something fury, before I remember Octavia was still there, I run my hand down her side feeling the soft fur as she wakes up; then I quickly getting dressed

Octavia’s ears twitch and she picks her head up, “I know food then we have to leave…” I get up and she follows as we pad into the kitchen and I throw her another steak and look out the window and almost jump as she looks right into a walker’s eyes, ‘good thing I put those steel bars up’ I think as it pounds on the bars. 

I make coffee and then grab my pack and start putting nonperishable foods in it and water, after its full I grab my second bag and stock up on all meds and emergency bandages and so forth; then I look at Octavia, “There are walkers outside…be ready.” 

I start to take the barricade down and I crack the door, shocked to see no walkers around so I open it and we run for the truck as I blow my Harley a kiss goodbye but then I stop and head for it remembering my sword. 

Grabbing it I high tail it to the truck and dive in, shutting the doors and starting the engine with the key (yes it is actually my truck) seeing Octavia in the passenger seat and I hit the gas, speeding away; looking in the bed of my truck, “FUCK!” someone had pilfered some of my weapons, I would have to make another weapons run soon.

“So Octavia what to you wanna do, shopping or killing…one bark for shopping, two for killing.” I laugh when I hear two barks, “of course you want to kill things.” I make a left turn and find a small shopping area in a neighborhood crawling with walkers, “two birds, one stone.”

Octavia barks and I open the door and she dashes out, attacking the closest walkers to her; I jump out and unsheathe my sword and start to take heads off walker as I make my way to what looks like a surplus store, which I really needed to go and raid.

One walker almost gets me on the arm, but Octavia is fast as she jumps and rips the things head off “Thanks O, let’s kill em all and then go shopping!” The walkers all swarm as soon as they see us and we start to cut them down; they only had a few left when I notice one has grenades strapped to his vet unused.

“O, I want those grenades!” I state and land my sword in another skull and pull it out with a squish, she shakes the sword of the access blood and looks up to Octavia taking the legs out of the walker with the grenades, ‘wow she is still as vicious as before!’ I think as I suddenly feel something hitting my leg.

Looking down I groan and pierce the head of a legless walker and rip my foot from its grasp, glancing around, I notice no more walkers so we walk up to the surplus store and I pull out a lock picking set; setting to work to get the door open quickly.

As soon as it opens we dash in and shut the door, I smile as I see all the weapons and grab some duffle bags and start to fill them, as soon as two are full of a variety of guns I move to the back room and stop dead in my tracks; the place was covered in swords.

I look at my bags and immediately empty them and start throwing swords into them but one sword stuck out as I walked up to grasp it, “No way!” I exclaim and pull it off its own display, it was an exact replica of Lexa’s ceremonial sword (the one used to defeat Roan), I strap the sheath to my back and slide it in, it felt good to have something so familiar.

Turning I see Octavia looking at the swords, “Awe…O I know but think you have claws that are sharp daggers, twenty of them!” This seems to perk her up and the walk back to the front of the store, I growl as I see more walkers appearing and they hadn’t even used guns, “Fuck me…”

The wolf looks at me with a bored expression, “not like that O, gees!” I count about sixty, that was too many to take down with swords and I reach for my pistols, I look around and grab a machine gun and begin to load it and a few clips; didn’t want to make noise but this was not going to be done easily with swords.

After loading everything up I kick the door open and start firing at their heads, ten dropping instantly and I walk out and keep firing while Octavia kept them off my back; but soon we were surrounded and I pull out my new sword and start to chop heads off, unbeknownst to me I was about to meet a few familiar faces.

I close my eyes at one point and then I hear someone yelling, I open my eyes and blink as I see two a brunette and blond come charging from a corner and start to whack at the walkers; gritting my teeth I keep swinging as Octavia growls excitedly over something, but I wasn’t sure why at all.

Soon all the walkers are dead and I am panting as I catch my breath and sheath the sword but I have yet to look up when a familiar voice asks, “Are you alright?” I’m frozen as I hear the voice and I slowly look up and eyes widen, “Lexa…” it was barely a whisper but I saw the recognition in the girl’s eyes, she was younger than me this time around.

“Clarke, is that you?” the brunette asks and I smile “well it’s Elyza Lex now, but it’s me Commander.” My sarcastic tone tapering towards the end of the sentence, I know I am an ass in this life but hey it’s me! Before I could move, arms are around me and hugging me so tight I thought my head would pop off; but I hug back none- the-less.

“I thought I wouldn’t find you” the woman starts to cry in my arms, reminding me of the last time I saw her, dying on a bed. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” I look up at her companion and almost bust out into laughter, “Anya?”

The blond waves with a small smile, “So Elyza Lex huh?” she asks with a smug look, “It’s what I was named, plus I have an accent!” Both laugh and I look into beautiful green eyes, “What are you called in this world hodness?”

The word shocks both of them, I just shrug as I look back at the brunette “Alicia Clarke actually.” I finally loose it, of course we would have parts of each other’s old names, then I feel a head under my palm, “OH and this is Octavia…as in the real Octavia.”

Anya bends down and the wolf walks up sniffing, “Wow reincarnated as a wolf, that’s bad ass. By the way I go by Chrissy or Chris now.”

I nod my head and smile, “Well shall we go? Oh wait” I take the sword off my back and hand it to Alicia, “This is yours sweetheart.” I then walk to the truck and hop in the driver’s seat, watching as she unsheathes the sword and then looks at me shocked; I shrug my shoulders and motion for them to hop in.

They all pile in and I start to drive north, we had plenty of food and supplies so time to head out of this hell hole, “So…what has your life been like here in this life?”

 

~Alicia’s POV~

 

I’m sitting in a truck next to my soulmate…I found my soulmate, a question breaks through my thoughts and I smile, “Academic nerd with an overprotective mom and an idiot for a brother but I care about him. Was almost to college when this shit storm happened, though kind of happy I got separated from mom and her boyfriend and his family.”

Elyza chuckles as she turns onto the interstate and weaves through cars, “I wondered how we would find one another, you saving my ass wasn’t what I was expecting.” She pulls a hand from the steering wheel and sheds her coat, revealing completely tattooed arms and my eyes widen, she looks at me with a smirk “never seen sleeves cupcake?”

I couldn’t help the annoyance at the nickname, but the tattoos were gorgeous; on right arm I see a dragon wrapping around her arm in Japanese style and breathing flames onto the back of her hand, it was very colorful, almost a rainbow dragon with the scales scattered with color.

Her left arm, what I could see of it was a tree with roots that actually went over her knuckles, branches spreading around her arm and upwards over her shoulder; at the base was something that looked like a sign, I couldn’t make out at the moment.

“Very extensive work on your arms, anything else tattooed?” Chris asks as she pets Octavia’s head, since the wolf was in her lap and sticking her head out of the window.

“My legs are covered, back and my sides” Elyza replies as she speeds up and nails a walker on the road, then using the wipers to clean the blood off, “I had my own shop and well had to stop for obvious reasons.”

I nod and lean back against the seat and take in her outfit, black leather pants, boots and a studded black leather jacket, with a white tank top underneath that now had blood splatter all over it; this was definitely a different side of her I had never seen before, “So leather?”

The blond chuckles, “harder for teeth to bite through” she states and speeds up again as she sees another walker, “you are more casual though, thin sweater, flannel shirt and a t-shirt with jeans and converse?”

“Yeah…definitely a bit more…” I trail off as I feel myself blush.

“Girly?” Elyza asks with a smirk on her face, when did she get so damn sarcastic? “Yeah that, but I keep getting better with a sword, so that’s a plus right?” 

“Sure is, like your new sword?” she looks at the sword resting between my legs against the seat, smiling when I slide it out of the sheath a bit.  
“yeah, nice to have an old friend back” I reply and Chris snorts beside me and I can’t help the red on my cheeks, “not you Chris!”

“Still inserting your foot in your mouth I see.” Chris states before I slap her shoulder and she flinches, “damn still strong though.” She rubs her shoulder and I am not at all sorry about it.

“So where are we going?” I ask Elyza as I rest my head on her bare shoulder, I feel the shudder that runs through her as she keeps her eyes on the road.

“Well we go north and see what happens darlin’” Her accent getting thicker and I shudder at the lilt in her voice, that sounded good to me “as long as we are together, I don’t care where we go.”

I could feel the blond smile and kiss my head, “then let’s find us some adventure.”

The truck grew quiet as we headed down the road, the city fading from view; who knows what we would find, and maybe just maybe we would meet up with my family again too.

 

TBC


	2. No Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been week since they found each other, but both are seriously frustrated...no thanks to Octavia and Chris.

Elyza’s POV

It’s been a week since I found her and a week of absolutely no privacy! I am so frustrated, if it isn’t walkers, then Chris and Octavia who want to play ‘catch up’ for old time’s sake. They only seem to stop barking and talking when they are passed out from exhaustion!

I am ready to kick them into another house so Alicia and I could have some privacy, yes we sleep together but that’s it; half the time we are way too tired to do anything but kiss for a few, snuggle and pass out.

“Hey Lyza what’s wrong babe?” Alicia asks me as I get in the truck and slam the door hard, making the truck shake. I look at her, and sighs seeing both Chris and Octavia doing something, “I’m frustrated is all, very very frustrated.” 

“Frustrated? Oh wait…” The red on her cheeks makes my smirk come out and she rolls her eyes, “maybe the next place we find will be better?” She’s trying to quell my frustrations but it’s hard on a woman ya know.

“Maybe” I state as our two other companions climb into the truck, “All set?” I look to them and both of them nod, so uncanny how the wolf acts so human, “Alright, off we go.” My accent gets thick again, when I am in certain moods it always seems to be thicker.

We were not sure what town we are in, but we are traveling north through California; then again we mostly ignore signs and just find what we need, sleep and move on as it were.

“Hey…” I get poke in my thigh from Alicia so I glance at her, “Yeah babe?” She smiles and cuddles closer, forcing me to lift my arm and wrap it around her, “You are not the only you know.”

This makes me chuckle, “I’m not huh?” she shakes her head and kisses my neck, causing goose bumps to form and I shiver at the touch, she always knew how to get me riled up but I needed to stop this, I rub her arm, “Babe, please not now…bad enough I’ve been cock blocked all week.”

It was a whisper yet Chris seemed to hear it, “cock blocked huh?” I roll my eyes and Alicia chuckles, “yeah by you and that mutt, this whole week with your let’s catch up crap.” The blond laughs and rubs Octavia’s head, “well ya just have to say so and we’ll stay out of your way, no cock blocking.”

I feel my face reddening and I just sigh, “fine next stop…leave us alone a thing 1 and thing 2” I smirk as Chris laughs and Octavia murs a bit, and acts like she is gonna bite me but instead licks my hand, “ugh wolf kisses.” I state and laugh as Octavia huffs and looks away.

“Well I guess I better plan accordingly then.” Alicia states under her breath and her hand rests on my inner thigh as I drive, making me jump a little and swerve the car.

“Hey don’t kill us!” Chris yelps and holds herself upright.

“Sorry…” I keep my eyes on the road and grind my teeth as the brunette starts to make circles on my leg with her fingertips, she really was trying to rile me up and that the same time kill me.

I squirm in my seat and try to not to swerve the truck as the brunette decides to press against the inseam of her jeans right on her crotch, “Alicia!” she hisses and tries to bat the hand away, “stop!”

Then I bang my hand on the steering wheel, when I found Alicia or she found me…whatever I forgot all about the grenades on that walker I wanted, “Damn it!” Everyone looks at me, “I left something in L.A. I really wanted.”

“What did you leave behind?” Alicia asks and cuddles into me more. 

“Grenades, my bike…” I state and the brunette’s head moves up quick, “a motorcycle?”

“Yes love, I ha…did have one of those.” She missed her Harley but the truck is more practical anyway right? “You’re the one!” Alicia exclaims and I wince at the high notes in her voice.

“What the hell?” I state and pull over as Alicia hits my thigh, “I am who now?”

“You were the bitch that rode her bike down the street when I was holed up in a house!!” Alicia slaps my leg again and I wince, “Fuck woman stop hitting me!”

“Is this how you two were in our other life?” Chris asks, a s mirk on her lips as she watches us. “NO! I was not so…OW!” I yell and grab the brunette’s hands, “stop with the hitting woman!”

Alicia looks at her, “because of you I had walkers all over the place!”

I put up a hand, “I didn’t know, how was I supposed to know…besides done and over with and look where we are?”

Chris looks around, “Middle of nowhere?”

“Shut up Chris!” I take Alicia’s face in my hands, “we found each other and I am never letting go, I will always protect you, until my spirit leaves this body.”

Alicia nods and calms down, “I better not lose you…”

“I never want to feel like I did when I watched you…never mind.” I start the truck and we start heading back down the road.

 

~Alicia’s POV~

 

My heart hurts, she’s right we found one another and those last few words pierced me like a knife; all of us in the truck new loss in some form or another but the way she said that…my chest was hurting all over again.

Slowly I take her right hand and interlace our fingers, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to leave you then…I never wanted to leave you.” I wipe a tear from my eye and squeeze her fingers, “but don’t forget who saved your ass a week ago now, because I will protect you too no matter what and until this spirit leaves this body.”

The blond shakes her head but I just smile, “we protect each other and our friends.” Leaning back against the seat I see Chris listening to us and her eyes sad for a moment, but she masks it quickly and I decide not to ask.

"You know I like this side of you.” Elyza states with a grin, “you were always so closed off before, minus that one time when we were in your cham…” a hand muffles the rest of her sentence as I glare at her, she licks my hand and I pulls it away with a ‘ew’ and she laughs.

“What it’s not like anyone didn’t know about the tension between us babe, I mean seriously like everyone knew!” She can’t help the laugh as realization shows on my face, “we were not very quiet that day were we?”

She shakes her head, “not at all, but we were saying goodbye…just didn’t know it was a more permanent one till later.” She pulls the side of her shirt up to reveal script against a beach and the ocean,” when I turned thirteen I started to get memories, and this was my first tattoo. The blessing I gave you as you went from one world into the next.”

My fingers gently trace over the tattoo, “Kom chilnes yu na ban sishou-de au, Kom hodness yu na hon neson op. Gouthru klir hashta yu soujon, Kom taim oso fali kom daun gon graun-de. Mebi oso na hit choda op nodataim” I say outloud as I read, Chris behind me was actually sniffling as I remove my hand and Elyza puts her shirt down.

“I don’t have any tattoos, always would draw on myself, one Halloween I gave myself a mask like I used to as Heda.” I laugh at the memory, “people thought I was so damn weird!”

I watch Elyza smile but then it disappears as she slams on her breaks, “Fuck…”

I look up and see a group of biker’s blocking the road, “Shit! What do we do?” I look to Elyza who is already grabbing an automatic pistol from under the steering wheel, “Stay here.” 

We watch her get out and the Octavia follows her.

 

~Elyza’s POV~

 

“Well hello there, what are you wankers up too?” I ask laying the accent on thick and a few guys smile at me and I want to vomit, “Ya gonna be nice and move on out of the way?” My hand was casually holding the gun in view.

Octavia was by my side and growling, “Easy O, let’s be nice to the gents for a moment.” I pat her head and they look at the large wolf that bears teeth at them, “Sorry mates, she’s a bit protective ya know?”

“Give us your guns and supplies and we’ll let you pass” A man states shouldering a shotgun with a smirk, “we rather not mess up that pretty face of yours, or the accent.”

“Awe isn’t he nice O, I mean at least he gives a Shelia options right?” the wolf nods her head and the guys are taken aback a bit, “that thing understands you?” I roll my eyes, “course she does boys, I did introduce you yeah?”

Without moving much, I signal both to Chris and Alicia with my other hand behind my back, hoping they would understand I needed them to arm up, I smile as a man walks a bit closer, “Oh I wouldn’t do that mate.”

“Why not you seem reasonable to me,” He steps closer and I quickly aim and pull the trigger nailing his knee, “well ya see, I ain’t agreeing to anything, my friends and I don’t plan on giving anything over.” I quickly shoot another one in the leg, “and I sure as hell ain’t gonna entertain those fantasies in ya heads either.” 

I empty my clip on the group, not killing them just injuring until the leader was left standing, “Now I have a proposition for you.” I motion for the two to get out of the truck, “we take all your shit, and we’ll let you live…or we’ll leave you to the walkers behind ya.”

I point with my pistol at a small horde heading towards us and the man snarls at me, I wink at O and she charges the man as he un-shoulders his shotgun, but never gets to fire one round as Octavia bites his hand and makes him drop it.

Now Alicia is beside me with a machine gun and Chris has a rifle; I drape an arm over Alicia’s shoulders “so babe what ya think, let em try to escape after we take their shit, or just let them rot in general?”

“Well they do have ammunition we can use, and they have a lot of flasks too…” the brunette states, starting to become more a badass in her voice. I grin, “alrighty then, let’s collect what we want and then get outta here.”

All three of us begin to gather things while Octavia keeps the leader and the rest in check, I laugh as she gnashes her jaws at them and they genuinely look terrified; only takes about ten minutes and we are all climbing back into the truck and waving to the guys as we go by.

I drive over the median to the other side and pass right by the sixty or so walkers that are making a beeline for the bikers, “That was fun!” I get three looks of ‘are you fucking serious?’ and I can’t help but laugh some more.

“That was scary, I hate that we are all turning on each other, we should be sticking together.” Alicia states, sounding more like my previous self. “Have I rubbed off on you? Or vice versa I should say, though you were never this sarcastic if at all.”

“No that was Anya, she is the sarcastic one” Alicia states and Chris hits her, making her laugh which in all honesty I really like her laugh.  
“I am not sarcastic” Chris states and grumps in her seat, which results in more laughter from the brunette, “ugh, damn teenagers.”

“Oh I totally forgot…” Alicia states and I look at her, “what did you forget cutie?”

“My birthday was two days ago, I’m eighteen now.” She states and lays her head back, damn we even missed celebrating it and I felt bad, “Hey we can have a small celebration, belated but still you are only eighteen once…and no longer jail bait!”

I get a playful slap to the arm, not like many laws are even enforced anymore but still better than being under age, “Well we will celebrate it tonight when we find a safe place to stay.” I smile at Alicia and then look back to the road.

 

~Many Hours later and a house search~

 

“Not bad, this place is huge!” I state as we explore the mansion after making sure it was safe beforehand, “Oh a pool!” I run over to it and kneel feeling the water, “ooo warm!”

Alicia walks up to the pool, “could have a pool party maybe?” I grin up at her and nod, “why not but no one has swim suits darlin’” I notice the red that creeps up on her cheeks, “oh you want a private party eh?”

The brunette gets redder and I can’t help but laugh, “Go tell Chris and Octavia to stay away from us, or they may see more than they really want to see.” I wink at her as she turns to find them and I watch her leave, licking my lips at the sashay in her hips.

I get up and look around making sure all the doors are secure and walk out of the pool room and get mauled by Octavia, “Gah O…about to have some fun…GAH stop with the tongue!” I laugh as I fall over, “you are lucky you are a wolf, if you were you, Alicia would be soo mad!”

“What if even in wolf I wouldn’t be happy?” Alicia stands just down the hall, a hand on her hips and a quirked brow, Octavia sits on her haunches and lets me sit up, “Awe babe she ain’t like that with me, are you O…no” I ruffle her fur and she bounds out, giving Alicia a wide birth.

I chuckle but quickly stop as the brunette stalks over, “Damn lookin like Heda right there baby.”

“Watch it Elyza or I may go Heda on your ass.” Alicia states and walks by and back into the pool room. “Oh I sure hope so!” I state excitedly as I follow her, but stopping as I watch her take her jacket off, then her shoes…then that damn flannel shirt, not realizing that she was now looking at me over her shoulder, “You gonna join me or what?”

I snap out of it and walk over kicking my boots off and sliding the leather pants down my legs and tossing them to the side, “Don’t mind if I do cutie.” I pull off my socks and strip the tank top off and I hear a gasp.

Looking over I see Alicia looking at my back, but I had a feeling it wasn’t my tattoo’s she was looking at, “What’s the matter babe?” I don’t turn completely because she was fixated on the long scar from my right shoulder to my left hip.

“Back in our other life I saw the scars of the panther that were on your back…but this…” She walks up and traces the raised skin, making me shiver as I try to stand still and then finger hooks under my bra. “May I?”

Only thing I do is nod, not sure exactly what she wants, I feel the tension lesion and soon the straps had fallen down my arms and I feel her finger tracing again; the entire scar from top to bottom and I bit my lip. I have never let anyone near me but it’s her, it’s always been her.

“How did this happen?” she asks and I slowly turn, the bra still somewhat on, “after the first week I ran into some looters and they tried to take the shit I got myself and I fought to keep it, a guy landed a machete on my back and I got the scar, it took a few days but it healed up pretty quick.”

“I wasn’t there to…” I grab her face and kiss her hard, I was not going to let her blame herself for this, pulling back I smile, “I’m fine and it’s not your fault alright?”

She nods and I smile, “now this is supposed to be fun!” I drop the bra and Alicia’s eyes glue to my chest, I smirk and lift her chin “Eyes up here sweetheart.” I turn, shimmy out of my boy shorts and dive into the water.

 

~Alicia’s POV~

 

Okay so Elyza has no problems with nudity, what have I gotten myself into and that scar, holy fuck! As I watch the blonde’s head come up I strip my top and bra and jeans with the underwear and dive in next to her; two can play at this game I think.

As I come up for air, she’s grinning at me and winks before going under again, next thing I know she’s between my legs and picking up and I scream as I tumble back into the water, “LYZA!” I yell as I come up and splash her, the smile on face showing I wasn’t serious. As she splashes me back.

The splashing got wild as we went to war against one another and then suddenly the blond was gone again, I look down and she wasn’t under me, “Where on earth…” I yelp as my head is dunked under water and I fight to get back up, coughing slightly as I get air in my lungs.

Suddenly there are arms around, holding me and a nose nuzzling my neck, “sorry didn’t mean to try and kill you.” Elyza says and kisses my neck, I can’t help the soft moan as she keeps peppering my neck with kisses and my arm moves to behind her and pulls her closer as we tread in the water, “didn’t kill me, still here.”

“Good, you need to stay here” her hand moves to rest over my chest and I smile as I turn around, “I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.” I lean in and kiss her, it’s slow at first but we’re soon deepening the kiss, this time connecting like we did so long ago and then it was ripped away from us.

We move to the shallower end of the pool but we never break apart as my back bumps up against the pool side, hands roam freely and I gasp as she trails her lips down my neck and over my chest, “Elyza…” 

She pulls back, and I look into dark blue eyes, “Ai hod yu in…” I know what name she wanted to say, and honestly I didn’t mind, I may be Alicia but I am Lexa too. I smile and pull her closer as I whisper, “En ai yu, Klarke” and I click my ‘k’ like I used too and she grins at me, “I’ve missed you so much Lexa.”

I smile and then groan as she attacks my neck again, “would you please get on with it!” I growl as I push on her shoulders and she laughs and continues her journey downward.

In a room on the opposite end of the house, Octavia was pacing and hating that she had really good hearing and Chris was teasing her about it.

“Oh you poor thing, I do not want to know what you are hearing now!” the blond laughs and moves to the bed with the wolf on her heels whimpering and growling at her.

Chris pulls the covers down, “yeah, you can sleep with me…wow that sounds strange.” She shakes her head and eyes widen as she hears Alicia moan loudly the name ‘Klarke’, “Oh I need to find earplugs!”

She dashes to every corner of the room looking for earplugs and then the bathroom; thankfully there were some in the cabinet and she jams them in and sighs, “ahh better” she looks at the wolf. “Oh come on let’s try and go to sleep.

They both get in/on the bed and Octavia gets as close to Chris as possible and she laughs as she covers her ears with her hands, “Night Octavia…”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Travelor's Blessing
> 
> “In peace, may you leave this shore.  
> In love, may you find the next.  
> Safe passage on your travels,   
> Until our final journey to the ground.  
> May we meet again.”
> 
> “Kom chilnes yu na ban sishou-de au,  
> Kom hodness yu na hon neson op.  
> Gouthru klir hashta yu soujon,  
> Kom taim oso fali kom daun gon graun-de.  
> Mebi oso na hit choda op nodataim”


	3. A Small Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to stay in the Mansion, will they finally get a break from the hell outside?

~Alicia’s POV~

 

I yawn and try to stretch but arms kept me from moving, I look around and smile as I see Elyza holding me to her with my head on her…is she…oh right we celebrated my birthday last night, and this morning. I can’t help the grin on my face, I feel more relaxed than I have ever felt my entire life; I lay my head back down and nuzzle her chest.

It still amazes me the connection we have, a whole new life…another life and yet I’m back in her arms and she’s in mine; my head picks up as I hear a noise and then a bark, then Chris laughing so I guess those two are up.

Honestly I wouldn’t mind staying here a bit, the mansion is gated off by steel gates and a huge iron fence, as long as we did a few walk abouts, we would be fine for a good long while; I’m lost in thought as a hand moves up my back and brings me back to reality. 

Looking up I smile, “Morning.” Elyza opens her eyes and s miles down, “well good morning there cutie, please tell me the way I am feeling is not a dream?” she stretches and I sit up, ignoring the sheet the falls away from both of us as I watch her and lick my lips. 

“Oh it wasn’t a dream…at all.” My gaze follows every curve of her body until she relaxes back into the bed and she looks at me again, “mmm good, cause’ is that was a dream I would have been pissed.” I laugh and go to roll off the bed when arms encircle me and pull me back.

Turning I look into those gorgeous blue eyes, “What do you think if we stayed here a while, maybe your family will find this place and then you can reunite with em?” Elyza was always thinking about her and getting her back to her family. “Are you reading my mind?” I ask as I poke her stomach and she laughs.

“You were thinking it too huh?” she asks and I nod my head and tuck my head under her chin, I remember never being this touchy feely before but I kind of like it; before we could say anything else Chris storms into the room and then immediately turns around at seeing us topless and I can’t help the chuckle that comes out.

“Uhh we have walkers in the backyard, if we kill em we can stay…ya know?” she states to the door and bot Elyza and myself begin laughing all over again. “We are all thinking the same thing I think.” I get up to the protest of my girlfriend and smile, “come on babe, we deal with the walkers and we can come back in here…”

She was up instantly and pulling on her leather pants and a tank top, completely skipping underwear and grabbing a sword and she was out the door in a flash, Chris looks at me, “She’s in a rush…” I nod and get dressed, “I told her we could come back in here if we dealt with the walkers, by the way thanks for staying away last night.”

I pull on Elyza’s leather jacket and walk out of the room with Chris on our heels, “So are you Lexa now or still Alicia?” Her voice implying what she heard last night. “Oh you heard us huh?” I ask and she nods, shrugging I smile “I’m both”

“That mean we are all both?” Chris asks as they walk down the hall and turn to go to the backyard. “If you want to be, nothing saying you can’t…though my mother here will hate that I won’t let her protect me like she used too.” I grin and Chris looks at me, “You never needed protection, even here I don’t think you do.”

We walk outside and stop as we see the blond actually having fun killing walkers? I watch as Elyza has a weird grin on her face as she takes a head off, “One down four to go!” she yells and attacks the next. “She’s your girlfriend…” I hear Chris state and I shake my head as Octavia comes bounding out to join the blond.

 

~Elyza’s POV~

 

When Alicia said kill walkers and then back to bed, of course I jump up and only put on what I needed; hell I didn’t even put shoes on as I ran to the backyard and saw five walkers, taking the head off one and yelling “One down four to go!” Do not ask me why I like killing them so much, maybe it’s because I am protecting her when I couldn’t before…who knows.

I hear them come outside and all can do is smile and keep attacking the fuckers, and then Octavia joins me and tackles a walker, “WOOO O!” I yell and plant my sword in the middle of its head and move on, both of us going after the same one to make it a faster kill.

After the last one is dead again I turn to the two women, “Gonna take a look around and then head in.” They both nod at me, and I move to the side gate, “I’ll see ya in a few minutes.” As I walk around the mansion I find a couple more walkers that are dispatched easy enough and I walk back into the mansion making sure everything is secure, Octavia bounds towards the kitchen and I smile as I follow.

I find everyone in the kitchen as Alicia was making scrambled eggs, “apparently the fridge still works?” I saunter over and wrap my arms around her waist and smile as the brunette leans back into her. “Well we need our energy and after you killed walker’s aren’t you hungry?” She asks and I kiss her neck, then glare at Chris as she makes a gagging noise.

“I am hungry love, but not for food,” I state and let her go and laugh as she pouts at me but goes back to not burning eggs. “So we staying here a while then?” I ask everyone and I see both Octavia and Chris nod as they have their own conversation? “I wouldn’t mind staying here a while…” Alicia states as she serves up the eggs.

Everyone gathers around the counter grabbing plates and digging in, “thought you weren’t hungry for food?” the brunette states and I snort almost putting egg up my nose. “Ahh but love, I won’t say no to food or other things for that matter.” I rake my eyes over Alicia and grin as she blushes and looks down at her eggs.

I finish first and put the plate in the sink, “I’m going to go take a shower…” I look at Alicia and then wink at Chris as I walk out and head upstairs; walking into the room I shimmy out of my pants and toss them wherever and same with the tank top as I enter the large bathroom. “Damn these people were loaded”

There was a huge Jacuzzi tub, a large glass walk in shower, I make my way over and start the shower and fuck me it is a waterfall shower; grinning I adjust the temperature and close the door. “Not hoping in yet?” I look at the doorway and smile at the brunette, “Not yet cutie, need towels. You going to join me?”

Alicia answers by stripping and I can’t take my eyes off her as she does, “Dayum…” I sigh as she smirks and I fall all over again for her, I doubt she even realizes the effect she has on me or maybe she does. “I’m going to just…” I point to the shower and walk into it and step under the water, my muscles almost instantly relaxing as the hot water runs down and soothes the soreness.

Without waiting Alicia joins me and I feel hands run over my back, I rest my head on the shower wall and close my eyes as they begin to massage and a groan escapes my lips, “mmm that feels good.” The hands get a bit firmer and fuck me it just felt good to have my muscles relax, especially under her touch. “You’re always so tense, even before you seemed to be tense all the time. Only seen you relax once…” Alicia’s voice trailed off and I turn opening my eyes and grabbing her hands, “I am never tense with you, just the apocalypse and the post-apocalypse, things wear a girl down.”

I kiss her hands and she gives me that smile that only I get to see and if I didn’t know better I could swear she was crying as the water hit us; I reach up and wipe her cheeks “No reason for tears hodness, we’re together.” Before I could respond she surges forward kissing me and arms go around my neck, my own arms wrapping around her waist as I kiss back and run my tongue between her lips and then diving into her mouth when she parts them.

I explore her, slowly and thoroughly before I pull back for air but the air I managed to put in my lungs disappeared as she kisses and nips my neck and a hand slips between my legs; I push my back against the wall and spread my legs to give her better access, “Fuck!” She doesn’t even give me warning as she thrusts two fingers inside me and begins a fast paced rhythm.

It’s insane how my body reacts, plus my mind was kinda agreeing with it as I attempt to find purchase on her back and nails dig into her skin but she wasn’t going to let up as I feel her take a now hardened nipple into her mouth and I moan as my hips try to match her strokes but she kept slowing and then getting faster again.

“Fuck…babe please.” I moan out, I really needed her and if she wouldn’t do it fuck I would do it myself. “Want something?” she asks and I snap my eyes open and pull her up and smash our lips together, it was sloppy but I didn’t care and then I gasp into her mouth as a finger moves over my clit and my hips buck forward, I can feel her smiling against my lips and I growl as the edge gets closer.

Soon after I feel two fingers plunged deep inside me and all I can do is groan as I try to stay upright, grabbing at the tiles and then her back as I feel her inside me. “Fuck you’re so hot and wet.” I hear her say as she starts to thrust faster and my head falls back against the tile wall, I would have a small knot later but I do didn’t care.

My mind was almost a complete blank as I begin to moan her name like a lifeline, seemed to know exactly what I needed and how as a finger flicked my clit and she thrusted into and stars exploded behind my eyelids; screaming her name as it hit me like a semi—truck.

An arm came around my waist to hold me up as I shudder, her name a mantra on my lips as I very slowly come down and then relax against the tire wall and smile “Well…so much for getting clean…” I rasp out between breaths and she laughs as she stands, making sure I can stand on my own. 

I watch her lick my fingers and I know my eyes are darker, licking my own lip at wanting to taste her badly. She looks at me, “What?” I just shake my head and wait a few minutes as I take her in, then suddenly I spin her around, push her against the wall and slide down onto my knees; moving her thighs apart.

Looking up at her I grin, “I want dessert…”

 

~Alicia’s view~

 

I Thought watching her lose control was the most beautiful thing in the world but…FUCK! I’m trying to find something to grip other than her shoulders but the tiles are way too slick. I can feel her between my thighs and damn it, it feels so damn good as I slide a hand into her hair and grab on tight for the ride I knew was coming.

Her tongue is teasing, making me whine and whimper when she stops and I look down to see blue eyes staring at me; it only lasts a moment as she then dives back between my legs and I moan loudly as her tongue slides inside me.

My fingers grip her hair tighter and push her as close to me as possible as her tongue explores and I can’t help that my hips buck down and forward to meet her, wanting her as deep as possible inside me; my moans echo off the walls but at this moment I really don’t care.

Now she’s moving and sucking on my clit and I can’t seem to breathe right, “Fuuuuuuck…” I moan and try to stay standing as my legs feel like they are turning to Jelly; definitely wouldn’t be long now till I get pushed completely into oblivion, at least for a few minutes anyway.

Groaning I try to take a few breathes…yeah that’s not really happening and ohhh fuck… “Elyza….so…” I can’t even finish my sentence as she starts to attack my clit with ferver and I start to tremble, I moan and then scream her name as I cum; my eyes slam shut as I concentrate on the feeling and then I moan again as I feel her tongue slides back inside me, “FUCK ELYZA!”

I could have sworn I heard a chuckle but I am kind of distracted as I ride out my high and then slump against her, breathing heavily, “You sure…know…how to treat a girl…” I hear her chuckle and lick my lips and I groan again, then she is standing and pulling me into her arms and nuzzling my neck “Ai hod yu in.”

I smile against her shoulder as I lazily put my arms around her, “En ai yu.” We stay like this for a while, just holding each other under the spray of water, I’m surprised there is still hot water left to be honest; soon we part and actually shower to get clean.

As we step out we hear Chri yelling, “ARE YOU TWO DONE YET?” I can’t help but laugh, and look at the blond “should we answer or let her wait?” She shrugs and I chuckle, “YEAH WE’RE DONE YOU ASS!” We heard a feint ‘finally’ and walk into the bedroom with towels on; I move to my bag and pull out some clothes, looking at them I kind of frown; they really didn’t seem like me anymore.

I rummage and find a pair of my black skinny jeans and a black tank top, so I find underwear and start getting dressed; looking up I see Elyza pulling on a different pair of black leather pants over her black boy shorts, “Do you own anything other than black?”

She laughs and shakes her head, “Easier to conceal when I am out at night.” She responds and I nod agreeing, “You should find leather, it will protect you.” She states as she pulls on another white tank top and then her jacket; fuck she looks good in leather.

“haven’t come across any,” I state and start to pull on the tank top when a hand stops me and I look at the blond, she’s smirking and holding up a pair of leather pants and another jacket; but this jacket has a pattern in it, “What’s this?” I ask as I take them.

“Oh I kept them on me in case I ever found you, I’m sure your size,” she says with a smile and I pull the tank top on and then start putting the pants on; she was right of course they fit perfectly. I turn a bit trying to look at my ass, “how do they look?” I look up to see a very hungry look in Elyza’s eyes, well guess I have my answer then.

I pull my converse on, that is until a pair of black shin high boots were thrown in my direction and I laugh “how long have we been looking for each other?” she shrugs and I slip the boots on and tighten them up and then grab the jacket and I notice the pattern even more, “What the…?”

She walks over and smiles, “Us from a lifetime ago…kicking ass.” I trace the two warriors, one with a gun and one with a sword. “Thank you” I launch myself at her and give her the biggest bear hug I can and kiss her hard.

“And I thought you two were done” Chris voice stated, we look up to see her in the doorway. “I was thanking her for my gift, stop being such an ass Onya.” I grin as her eyes widen in shock and she cocks her head, “well Commander you seem to know how to make someone scream after all.”

I growl as she walks away and she looks over her shoulder, “There is the Lexa I know, see you downstairs!” and she disappears from view, I look at Elyza and she had that smirk on again and I want to kiss it off her face but if I did that we would never get downstairs.

We step apart and she cocks her head at me, “What?” I ask a bit more gruffly than intended and her grin turns into a smile, “You’re back.” she says, I look at her for a moment and then it clicks and I smile, “I guess I am and what about you, are you back?”

“I’ve been back for a while,” She states and takes my hand, kissing the back of it. “Well then welcome back, Klarke.” I can’t help the smile on my face as hers gets bigger and I lean into her side as we begin to make our way downstairs.

“Welcome back to you too, Lexa.” She states and suddenly I am picked up and she runs down the stairs laughing the whole time as I grab her neck so I don’t fall, “WOMAN!” I yell but before anything else Octavia suddenly was in our faces and we all fall over laughing as the wolf licks our faces.

“O STOP!” We both yell but the wolf wouldn’t let up until we started to pay attention to her, then she just lay in our lap as we pet her fur, “You are so weird O.” the blond states and looks at me with a smile, we don’t say much as we relax and just enjoy the company in silence; who knows when we would get this much time to relax ever again.

 

TBC


	4. Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is pretty content living together in the mansion, Elyza/Clarke has fun sniping walkers, and they find some unexpected people...how will they react and what will happen because of it?
> 
> Note: a small Z Nation reference thrown in ;)

Alicia/Lexa’s POV

 

“LEXA, CLARKE!” Chris yells and smiles, and I can’t help but roll my eyes; being called by my old name was nice but I rather have Clarke yelling my name. “WHAT IS IT ANYA?” I yell back as I walk down the hall when suddenly Octavia is running by. ‘did she get bigger?’ I think as I watch her run off, she looks to be the size of a large great Dane now.

“There are some people about two blocks away, surrounded by walkers and when do you call me Anya?” the woman asks and I smirk at her before heading to the rooftop and seeing for myself. As we get up there I see a small group of maybe six and of course right on the edge of the roof id Clarke.

“When did you get a sniper rifle?” I ask as the blond squeezes the trigger and nails a walker that was fallowing the small group. “A while ago, I have many bags cutie, you should know this. Even if we do prefer swords.” She looks at me and I take a step back, every time there is so much love shown in them.

Before I could answer we hear a bark and we look out to see Octavia outside the gate and running towards the group and taking down walkers on the way. “SHIT!” Clarke looks at how high we are and is about to jump.

“Do not jump, just go out the front door!” I growl out, I was not having a girlfriend with a two broken legs; as soon as I said the words she runs past me and I follow hot on her heals, as we bound down the stairs I grab my sword on the way and so does she.

I look back and sure enough Anya was with us, sword in hand; almost felt like old times as we leave the house not worrying about walkers coming through the gate as they run after the wolf. We run one and a half blocks and see Octavia throwing a walker down with her front paws and grabbing the head with her mouth and ripping it off.

I look up ahead and the small group is looking on in shock as we run up but then past them seeing more walkers coming up. “Ten back here!” I yell and Anya goes to the left and Clarke to the right, “Let’s do this!” 

We start to cut down the walkers as a brunette runs up beside me and throws a dagger into a walker and I look at her and nod, she nods back and we continue till’ all the walkers are dead; Clarke runs up “Octavia and I are gonna check close by, take them to the house and be careful walkers may have gotten in.”

She gives me a quick kiss and then they run off to make sure there are no more walkers, I turn to the group and smile “Come around here ofte…mom!?” I look dead into the eyes of Madison Clark, and she didn’t look happy.

“Young lady!” She stops though as I grow worried and just pulls me into a hug and I stiffen and she lets go, “Alicia?” I shake my head, “Sorry mom, uhh explain later okay, let’s get out of here…Anya?” The blonde nods, she had been talking to the brunette and a few of the other’s and I recognized them, but no Travis, nick or anyone else.

We start heading back to the and hear a loud ‘wooo’ coming from somewhere around us and I shake my head “She is gonna be the death of me…” I thought I had whispered it but mom heard. “Alicia are you alright?” she asks me.

“I’m fine, my girlfriend is a bit of a nut though.” I state and then realize what I just said and look at her, “Uhm yeah about that…talk at the house…” I stated quickly and thankfully mom left it at that and I sigh as we round a corner and the mansion comes into a view. “Anya will you take…RAVEN!?”

The brunette turns and grins, “Hey Commander long time no see, though one of the last times I saw you I was getting a knife in the arm.” I go wide eyes but she just laughs, “what ya want me to do Commander?” I smile and mom looks utterly confused, “You and Anya walk around the house make sure we don’t have some uninvited guests?”

“Sure thing” Raven states and the two run towards the house, I turn back to the other five people and grin other than mom, Abby was here, Indra, and oh no…Ontari. “Well before we introduce one another again…” I glare at Ontari for a moment and mom slaps my head. “Ow…let’s go make sure the house is safe.”

 

Clarke/Elyza POV

 

So I’m out here killing walkers after whizzing by the group, though I have a feeling I knew most of them “Octavia I think we can head back now!” I shout to her and she comes running up and now I am looking her dead in the eyes when she just stands there. “Holy fuck did you grow over night?” I run her muzzle and she nods, “damn unique wolf eh?” 

She nods again and I laugh, “hey give me a ride back?” She looks at me and I can’t help laughing again, a look of ‘I’m not your damn mount’ was directed at me. “Okay, I’ll walk…let’s get home.” We start to make our way back and walk over a few walking dead that are well dead.

The walk back is quiet, until we hear yelling in the house and I start running towards the gate, as soon as Octavia is in I shut the gate and lock it tight and then resume running into the house to find Lexa and a blond woman arguing.

“This is all nonsense; you are not this Lexa!”

“Yes I am, look I don’t care if you don’t understand it but I am Lexa, and everyone here knows it but you!”

“Alicia please hear reason, I am your mother!”

Before Lexa could reply I hear a shriek and then… “CLARKE!!!!” I am swooped up and hugged by another blond woman, when I am finally let go I look into the eyes of… “MOM!” We hug again and I smile as I look at her, “Wow, like a huge reunion going on huh?”

She laughs, “seems that way…look to the left.” I look over and eyes widen as I see Raven first and run over and pick her up in a hug, “RAVEN YOU BITCH!” she laughs as I set her down, “any more other gang around?”

“I only found Indra and Ontari, Abby found us a few days ago and now we find you three.” The brunette states and I look over at the other two; nodding to Indra who nods back and then I settle my gaze on Ontari.

“No black blood this time around?” I ask my tone full of animosity, she shakes her head and seems to be nervous, “just don’t try to kill us and we’re good alright?” I walk up to her and over my arm, she looks surprised and I don’t blame her but she takes the arm and shakes it.

I then look to Lexa and I suppose her mom, “Lexa baby, who is this?” I walk over and drape an arm over her shoulders and look at the woman, who seems to get set on edge as I touched her daughter; I can’t help but smirk.

“This is my mother from this life, babe meet my mother Maddison Klarke, mo…mom this is my girlfriend Elyza well we call her Klarke now” I smile at the way the brunette says my name and grin as her mother looks at us both with a weird look.

“Clarke as in the woman that you loved in another life?” She asks and Lexa nods her head, “the woman that watched you die…?” I tense at that question and Lexa knows it as she wraps an arm around my waist, “Yes mom, she tried to save me but for some reason the fates didn’t allow it.”

I relax just a little bit under her touch, and pull up the sleeves of my shirt and there is a gasp from the group and I get confused before I look down, ‘damn I got a gash’ I think as I look at it; I look closer and there is no infection so I quickly excuse myself and head to the kitchen. I Need to make sure she is okay…” I hear Lexa state but her mom stops her.

I hear my mother say she would follow and sure enough as I wash my wound my mom comes up with a kit, “How did you get the gash?” I shrug as I clean it and then turn the water off, “Probably jumping over a fence to kill a walker, it’s not infected mom.” I smile as she dabs it dry and gets a needle and thread, it was pretty deep.

“Tell me about Lexa, how did you two meet in this world? And sorry nothing to numb the pain.” She states holding up a needle, I just motion for her to continue and I yelp as a cold nose hits my neck, turning I growl “Octavia that isn’t funny!”

“Octavia?” Abby asks looking at the very large wolf, “Mom this is Octavia, as in warrior kick ass, reincarnated as a wolf…a very large and fast growing wolf.” I glare at the wolf and if I didn’t know better she was laughing.

“Well good to see you again Octavia, even if your all fury.” I laugh at my mother’s joke and then wince, she was about halfway done stitching me up. “Mom, do you think that Lexa’s mom will be okay, I mean this is farfetched for a normal person to get really?”

“She’ll come around, but Lexa is her own person and of age right?” I nod quickly, “then Maddison won’t really have a choice.” I shrug and watch my mother work, hearing another heated discussion but this time about I guess the rest of their family gone missing or something.

After a few minutes we’re done and we walk back in, “what’s with all the arguing…this should be a happy time with all the reunions.” I notice my mom walk over to Raven and the brunette putting an arm around her waist, all I do is raise an eyebrow at the two before looking back at my girlfriend and her mother.

“Mom wants to find the rest of our group, well those left alive…” Lexa states and I am immediately at her side., something was wrong…very wrong and I pull her close to me. “What’s wrong baby?” I tug some of her hair behind her ear and then suddenly I am pushed away forcefully.

I growl and stare right into Maddison’s eyes, she was not going to like where this was going to go if she ever touched me that way again, suddenly Anya was between us and Indra and she has no choice but to back up. “Don’t ever touch me like that again or ever pull me away from Lexa.”

She looks at me, “her name is Alicia, and she is my daughter.” Her tone matched mine but my friends stayed between us, like a barrier; doubt she realized it’s for her safety and not mine. “Alicia let’s go somewhere and talk,” She states and I growl, hands twitching for some more action.

“No” Lexa states and I can’t help the smirk that appears on my face, “I’m Alicia and Lexa, I’m old enough to make my own decisions or have you forgotten I just turned eighteen?”

She was definitely becoming more and more like herself from our other lifetime, I turn to look at the brunette and she gives me a sad smile before I turn back to her mother and wait to see what she does.

“Alicia…you barely know this gi…” she trails off as I raise a brow at her, “this woman, this is insane!” She looks at everyone and no one was budging and then she looks at my mother. “Abby, you can’t believe all this nonsense?”

I want to make a snarky comment but I keep quiet as my mom untangles herself from the brunette and walks over, “Maddison, we have been traveling together for a week, you cannot tell me you haven’t noticed how the rest of us have been talking about our past lives and how we remember one another?”

“I thought that was a game to escape reality temporarily,” Maddison states, “you mean you all know each other, really from a past life?” She looks between everyone and then she settles on me, “you love my daughter?”

I wasn’t expecting that question and I tap my friend’s on the shoulders and they move aside as I walk up to her, “Mrs. Clark, your daughter means everything to me, I have loved her for so long and will always love her. She was ripped away from me by someone she trusted with everything in our previous life and I had to go on without her. I will not do that again, and I don’t care who is in my way…walkers, other survivors or family will get in my way to protect her and love her.”

The room goes completely silent, she looks over my shoulder at her daughter and then back to me and again back to Lexa, “Do you love her?” she asks the brunette, and I know Lexa is walking over and I feel a hand on the small of my back, “I do…I always have.”

Maddison looks between us and I feel a hand slip into mine and I can’t help the smile and I look to my right and whisper “you okay?” I get a nod in reply and I look back at her mother who seems to be watching us intently.

She was about to say something when Octavia comes up and nudges her, she jumps a bit and everyone chuckles but it looks like Octavia was trying to say something. “Mrs. Clark, meet Octavia she is one of us, she was reincarnated as wolf.”

The woman looks into Octavia’s eyes and gasps seeing the human eyes instead of canine, “N-nice to meet you Octavia…” she looks at us, “what does she want?” The wolf nudges her again and I notice how Octavia’s eyes dilate and she murrs a bit. 

“I think she likes you but right now I think she is saying that your daughter is safe.” I state and Octavia looks at me and nods before looking back at the blond and nudges her again, “She wants you to go with her.” I state, watching as Maddison tries to decide whether to go or not.

“Take care of her,” Maddison looks straight at me and I nod that I would and then she follows Octavia out and seems to the backyard; I look at my mom, “thanks for the help…thank you too Anya, Indra.”

“Hey we gotta stick together” Anya says, “but can I talk to you for a few…privately?”

I nod and give Lexa a quick kiss, “We’ll be back.” I grab a sword and Anya grabs hers and we walk outside to talk, I have a sneaky feeling I know what it is about and hopefully we can work things out. We walk out of the gate and into the street before I turn and have to quickly pull my sword and parry a strike from the woman.

The clang of steel sadly didn’t go unnoticed from people in the mansion as everyone but Octavia and Maddison, I grunt “We need to take this elsewhere, or do you want to do this in front of them?” I lunge forward and she parries it to the right which causes me to turn and defend my back as she strikes again.

“Let’s go then…” Anya states and runs down the street and I follow her, looking back to make sure no one was following us; soon we were out of sight and jump back so she misses me as she turns, “You killed me Klarke.” She goes back on the offensive and I deflect her blows, she wasn’t trying to kill me, but she was getting aggression out.

“I did” I reply as I keep parrying, even though there were a few close calls and she came close to cutting something off, “What would you have done in that situation Anya?” I try to stay calm but she was giving me an adrenaline rush and with the noise of the swords walkers would be showing up soon, “you tried to kill me and we didn’t trust each other.”

“You could have left, I would have gone back to TonDC and…” Anya stops talking and looks over my shoulder, I turn to follow her gaze and I get a confused look and then my eyes widen, “SHIT!” Now we both face a group coming towards us, looking at each other confused because the group was a mix of walkers and humans.

“Are you seeing this?” Clarke asks and Anya nods, as the group gets closer they notice the humans have the walkers on makeshift chain leashes, “You have got to be fucking with me…” Anya snorts and I stick my tongue out at her, “Don’t show it unless you wanna use it, Klarke,” I immediately retract my tongue.

Suddenly the group stops and a human starts approaching and we keep our swords at the ready, “Greetings fellow survivors, my name is Murphy.” I look at Anya again and she shrugs and he starts talking again, “my friends and I are traveling through looking for survivors to join us.”

A chuckle comes out of my mouth and I couldn’t help it the dude looks half dead and he has walker friends, “Murphy?” He nods and I relax a bit, “you look like a walker but you keep your faculties?” I am so confused right now.

“I was bitten but I adapted, I can control them, so these ones are harmless,” he waves to the ones behind him, “would you two fine ladies like to join our little group?” I snort, Anya rolls her eyes and at the same time, “Hell no.”

The man simply shrugs and waves for his ‘friends’ to follow as he walks by us, we stand there watching as they move around us, the walkers not even trying to come at us; it took everything for me not to kill them and probably Anya too.

As they disappear around a corner I look at Anya, “that was one of the strangest fucking things I have seen in this life, and I have seen some shit.” The blond nods in agreement and sheathes her sword, “Klarke, with everything going on right now in this life…”

“I know Anya, I won’t kill you in this life and I think we can be good friend,” I sheathe my sword and we take each other’s arms in the warrior handshake, “Let’s go home…this has been one fucked up weird day.”

 

Alicia/Lexa’s POV

 

We were all sitting in the living room after watching Clarke and Anya run off, catching up when mom and Octavia come back, the wolf I noticed kept brushing up against my mother’s side and she was giggling, “You two alright?” I ask as my mom sits down and Octavia sits on the floor beside her and rests her head in my mom’s lap; I look at them in question.

“We’re good” she says and Octavia murrs as my mom runs her hand through the thick white(?) fur, “Octavia when did you get white fur, you were black yesterday?” I ask in confusion, only reply I get is a snort and a huff from her. “You are weird, and growing huge.”

My mom laughs before getting quiet, “Al…Lexa?” I have to keep myself upright on the ottoman as she says my other name, “Yes mom?” she pats Octavia’s head and then gets up and comes to sit with me, I move over a bit to give her room, “I’m sorry and if Elyza…”

“Klarke” I state with a smile, trying to keep my tone light and she nods. “Right Clarke, is who you want to be with then I support you. These are bad times and from what I gather you have had worse before.” She gives me a hug and I lean into her, “Thanks mom.”

We pull apart and she goes back to the couch and I lean back on my hands, my mind going to the family I lost and those who were still missing and I frown for a moment and then shake my head; sadly, in this life just like the one before, you lose people.

I watch as Abby and Raven cuddle in the love seat, I didn’t think I would ever see that and I hope Clarke doesn’t get too weirded out by it, then I look at Indra and Ontari who are sitting at a table conversing; I am still wary of Ontari even if this is a new life for all of us…well sort of.

About two hours later we hear the front door open, I’m in the kitchen helping Abby make dinner when I hear Anya and Clarke’s voices and I can’t help but smile that they are back. Abby takes the spoon from my hand and nudges me out the door, threatening me with the spoon if I don’t leave the kitchen; so I do.

I walk into the foyer and freeze, they were both drenched in gore and blood “What the fuck!?” I run over and look my girlfriend over but find no injuries this time around. “Not ours baby, walkers…pretty fresh ones too actually.” She states and leans her sword by the door, Anya doing the same “Not hurt I hope General?”

“No Commander, I’m fine, we just need to clean up.” Suddenly they both giggle, something I rarely ever heard from Anya, “What’s so funny?” They shrug and giggle again and I glare at them, “We had a bit of fun with one walker, he seemed to groan in a beat so we kind of left him for last and started singing songs to the beat.”

“You what?” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, but at least they were getting along…right? “Babe it’s fine, we just ran into three walkers on the way back, though that group that Murphy guy has creeps me out.”

Now I was really confused, “Murphy?” I ask as I follow them up the stairs and Anya hooks a right to go to her bathroom and we go to our room, Clarke doesn’t say anything as she strips down and then turns to me. 

“A guy who was bitten, but he adapted and stays human but looks half dead. Apparently he can control the walkers, at least the ones with him and his little group. He wanted us to join, Anya and I both said ‘hell no’” she chuckles and tosses the clothes a corner of the room.

“Weird…dinner will be ready soon” I state and she nods as she moves to the bathroom. “I’ll be about twenty minutes, hodness. Then I’ll be down,” She smiles and disappears behind the door.

I smirk to myself and head back downstairs, this should be relatively interesting dinner with everyone.

Sure enough I was right, Abby and Maddison talk about raising kids and how they never turn pout just right, of course insulting me and my girlfriend the whole time, we on the other hand were talking to our friends about what they had been up too.

Raven who was named Rebecca in this life but changed it to Raven again was surprise…surprise a type of mechanic and Indra was a fighting instructor under the name of Shawna; which we all thought suited her perfectly, the job not the name.

Anya was a soldier but now she was considered a deserter, though in an apocalypse how did that work exactly? Anyway Ontari was a veterinarian, and that posed a help since Octavia is a wolf…a very weird changing wolf.

However, when they heard that Clarke is a tattooist, Raven jumps at a chance to get one, so does Indra and Anya; then I starting thinking about getting my own perhaps but then I jump hearing a squeal from Raven.

“Oh you are almost entirely covered!” the brunette says excitedly and I look at Clarke who had pulled off a sweater and rolled up her pants. “I am except my neck, head and stomach, plus chest Raven.” The blond rolls her pants back down and I turn to her and lift her shirt, chuckling when she snorts in amusement.

Anya quickly recognized the blessing and the language, “You honor us Klarke?” She looks at the blond and Clarke shrugs, “I honor Lexa and all grounders, always have.” A moment goes by in silence and I have a feeling they are talking without words and then Anya nods before going back to her conversation with Indra and Ontari; both seem to be watching silently and just taking things in.

After a while, everyone begins to file out and into bedrooms; surprisingly Octavia goes with my mother and Anya nods her understanding and Indra decides to go with Anya instead; I watch as everyone says goodnight and then it’s just Clarke and myself “Tired?”

She shakes her head, “Not at all, been a weird but good day though I think, even with your mother getting in my face.” I laugh and lean into her, “She apologized to me, saying she supports me being with you, I think she just needs to understand that we are not strangers, not really.”

“She’ll get there baby, give her time.” Clarke states and wraps her arms around me and I lay against her, nuzzling her neck and then placing a ghost of a kiss on her skin. “Mmmm” Clarke moans out, but neither of us move to start anything or say anything; just enjoying the company of each other as I lay my head on her shoulder.

TBC


	5. New Discoveries & Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to be getting a long, but someone isn't quite who they seem...or are they? Tattoos, small discussions and cute moments.
> 
> And a surprise POV

Elyza/Clarke’s POV

I suppose I should be thankful, Madison seems to accept that Alic…Lexa and I are meant to be and we won’t let anyone get between us, but the fact she accepted so fast has me thinking she knows us and that we haven’t figured out who she is yet.

I start to walk to the front door but heard grunting echoing down a hallway and outside into the backyard, I grab my sword and run out back but stop with a smile seeing Lexa practicing with her sword; leaning against the doorframe I watch for a few moments before I hear other grunting and turn my head to left and see two walkers coming around the house.

Anya had left with Octavia for a supply run and I guess the gate didn’t latch but I don’t move to kill them; I stay quiet and watch as Lexa turns and finally sees them, I almost chuckle as she twirls a sword and out of nowhere a second sword appears and then she twirls both.

It brought back memories of seeing her spar against warriors and using two swords, the walkers slowly gain ground and she actually waits, doesn’t rush to attack them; as they are about to lunge she pivots and takes one of the walker’s heads off and then takes a few steps back, she was playing.

Watching I have to snap out of my zone as Madison walks up and she looks like she is about to yell; I clamp a hand over her mouth and shake my head, only releasing her when she nods and we watch again, her daughter still playing with the walker.

Lexa was slashing at the walker as it got close and then bouncing back to get a better angle, she was practicing on the undead and by now I couldn’t help but laugh; then I groan as a few more walkers come into a view, “Madison would you please go shut the front gate?”

I don’t wait for a reply and saunter out and wink at Lexa who smiles back at me and back to back we start to have a little duet fighting fun as we slowly cut the walkers down to size; not realizing we had gained a few more audience members.

We read each other perfectly as we dodge, duck and strike with fluid motions as if we had practiced together all of our lives; soon all the walkers were dead and we jump when we hear clapping as Madison, Indra, Ontari, Abby and raven stand there.

“Heh hi guys” I state and clean my sword on a clean part of the grass and then sheathe it, watching as Lexa does the same and sheathes her sword, “Found your stride babe?” I ask and she grins at me as we walk to the others.

“I may have, that was a lot of fun actually,” She wraps an arm around my waist as we reach everyone, “How are you all?” she asks, leaning into me more.

“I’m good” Ontari states, “that was some fighting, I never knew you to be so good with a sword Klarke.” She wasn’t being mean just observant ya know, “I practiced in this life, small hobby on the side from my shop.” 'and to protect my woman when i found her' I think to myself.

Everyone nods and my mother motions me to the side as everyone starts heading inside, I kiss Lexa’s cheek and then walk with my mother, “What’s up mom?” I watch as her face grows concerned and my face falls knowing what’s about to come.

“Are you sure hun, I mean you were so lost in our past life after she was gone?” She puts a hand gently on my arm, I know she isn’t meaning to hurt me and that she is just worried that things may happen again like they did.

“Mom…in every life I want her, I will die to protect her, I will die before she does in this life if need be,” I reply and catch mom’s eyes as she tries to look down, “I mean it mom, I will not let her die without a fight.”

“Alright, I’m just making sure…I was there when you fell apart and I don’t want to see that again.” She says and gives me a small smile, “I just want you to be happy, even in this insane world.” We both laugh a bit and then hug each other tightly, “I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too, mom. Let’s get back maybe O and Anya are back.” 

We walk back into the house and mom strides down the hallway and I close the door but then I find myself pulled harshly into the game room and lips plant hard on mine and I growl as I kiss back and rest my hands on hips not even looking at the person; just knowing.

After a minute we pull back and I grin as I see green eyes flutter open, “hello there, miss me?” I ask and she shakes her head and chuckles, I tip her face up and place a more chaste kiss on her lips, “you and I make a great team, cutie.”

“We always have, after we stopped hating each other that is,” Lexa rests her head on my shoulder and I run a hand up her back, “Hey when the others jumped at tattoos you barely said anything…you want any?”

“I do but that is for a more private discussion,” she smiles and nudges me toward the door, “while you and your mother spoke, Onya and Oktavia came back with medical supplies and a lot of food.” She takes my hand and we leave the room and go down the hall.

As we near the end we hear Octavia growling and Ontari yelling at her to let her put the food away, we round the corner and I whistle loudly and Octavia looks at me and then gets quiet, “What’s ‘going on?” I look between the two.

“She won’t let me put the food away in the kitchen for some reason.” Ontari states very much annoyed and I can’t help the snort that comes out; I get a slap from my girlfriend and look at her with a shrug, but before she said anything Octavia comes over and pulls me by my jacket cuff and points her nose at something.

I look down and eyes widen, they hadn’t just gone to raid for food…they found a tattoo shop; in front of me were three tattoo machines, Dynamic Ink and pens to draw with, “You got me tattoo supplies?” I pick one up and it was fully functional and I notice four boxes of needle variety packs, “I don’t know…”

Anya steps up, “we may have our differences Klarke, but it’s your life…well a part of it” she looks at Lexa and nods to her, I see the brunette nod back, “mochof.”

“Pro” Anya states and Octavia nudges again and murrs, I pat her head and then laugh as she pushes me over and pins me down; but something in her eyes stops my laugh and I see something else in her eyes and for some reason I felt a big change was coming.  
Before it got too intense of a stare, she licks me and I groan “O EW!”

 

Alicia/Lexa’s POV

 

I simply shake my head as Octavia attacks my lover with licks, I gave up trying to stop it…pretty pointless; I’ll just have Clarke wash her face before I kiss her again, rather not kiss and taste wolf slobber.

I walk over and start handing Ontari bags of food, as well as Anya and Raven and they happily took them to the kitchen and then I see it...it was small and circular and I wonder how it got into our world; I pick it up and examine it and it looked exactly like one of those chips.

Turning I hold it up, “Klark…” my voice wavers and the blond pushes Octavia off and comes to me immediately, “recognize this, hodness?” I give her the item and she examines it.

“This looks like the chip that Jaha gave out…oh wait.” Clarke moves to the living room and picks up a magazine and points to the cover, “they made a TV series about it…our lives apparently, bet it’s like I dunno a replica or something”

I shrug, “just weird to see it in this world when it was in…” I trail off as I watch my girlfriend’s face harden and I drop it as I turn around, “let’s get everything packed yeah…I need to talk to Klarke quickly. Thanks!” I walk up to her and grab her hand, dragging her up to our room.

I push her inside and then slam the door and lock it, “Okay, what was that look for?” I turn around and she still had it in place, I walk up to her and touch her arm, “baby?”

“I rather not relive bad memories of those fucking chips!” she gets loud and I wince as the notes hit my ears, she walks over to the sliding doors that go out onto a balcony, “I refuse to remember that fucked up shit,” She steps outside and I follow.

“Klarke, I don’t know what happened after I, well we already know, please talk to me.” I lean against the railing and look into her eyes pleadingly, “beja houmon, tel ai op hasta dison.” (tell me about this).

She sighs and I brace myself a bit, “Jaha kept handing these out, stating it would take away pain, but it took away more than that. It took memories, I watched as friend forgot dead loved ones and start to not care at all about anything that didn’t benefit this Alie AI chick. It was disgusting and I rather not relive it, want to know more ask Raven, she has firsthand experience.”

Clarke looks at me and gives a sad smile before walking back inside, I stay outside and look up at the sky for a few moments; I missed so many things because I was shot…shot by a fucking bullet meant for my lover and should never had been fired in the first place.

Soon I push off and walk back into the room to find Clarke sitting on the bed with some of the tattoo equipment and setting it up, smiling I sit next to her “gonna tattoo someone today?”

“I’m hoping you maybe?” She replies and smiles at me, the previous talk forgotten for now; I lean in closer, resting my head on her shoulder. “Remember my back tattoo starting with the infinity symbol?”

“Sha” she states gritting her teeth and I place a hand on her thigh, “Hear me out love, I want the whole thing starting on my neck and downward like I had before but in the infinity symbol I want the letters C and L.”

She looks at me surprised, “you actually know my name starts with a C and not a K?” I laugh and nod as I nudge her shoulder with my own, “of course I do, just because I say it a certain way doesn’t mean I don’t know.”

She nods and lays out her equipment, “everything is in order and the needles are sterile, I know the tattoo exactly…didn’t you notice my left leg that night we well-kept Anya and O up a while?” I shake my head and she strips her pants and my eyes widen.

On the outside of her left thigh was my tattoo, infinity symbol and all “You got it…” I trace it in almost awed reverence and I can feel her shudder under my touch, “wow…”

“I couldn’t get you or anything from that life out of my head, the Trikru tattoo on my arm, this…the blessing…the last words I spoke to you in that life…most of my tattoos are about our past together, minus the dragon on my right arm.” Clarke explains and I strip my jacket, tank top and bra and lay on my back.

I look up at her, “I want it again, same as before, all black but with those added letters because we will always find one another, no matter what lifetime.” I lay my head on a pillow and take a deep breath relaxing as I watch the blond put the needle she needs first in the machine and tests it. 

“I don’t have gloves…” she states as she looks at the stuff and I just shrug, “apocalypse not much around and I trust you,” I grin and settle more into the bed and she moves about getting the ink ready and plugging the machine in and the light buzz fills the bedroom.

I brace myself as she sweeps my hair out of the way and the first prick makes me close my eyes and tense for a split second before relaxing again as she begins to free hand draw the tattoo with the tattoo gun, “Don’t you fucking mess it up.”

She laughs as she continues, “I didn’t fuck it up the first time, I won’t fuck it up a second time hodness.” I close my eyes and smile as she sets to work on giving me my tattoo back, and it was even more special since she is actually doing it.

 

Octavia’s POV

 

I really do hate not being able to talk, but this growing to be the size of a tank is fun; I can easily pin anyone down on their back and I can kill walkers with one paw instead of my mouth now. Fuck was that nasty doing it that way, nasty bloody fuckers those damn things.

I was bounding up the stairs to see Clarke and Lexa when I hear a feint noise and decide to not disturb them, I mean it sounded like the tattoo machine and I rather not get someone hurt; I turn around and see Madison looking at me.

She was smiling at me and I can’t help the mur in my chest at the smile directed at me, don’t get me wrong I would never…I mean I’m an animal right now and that would be so damn weird ya know but I can still be c lose to her.

I bound down the stairs and lick her face, she laughs and I would do anything to keep hearing it but there was something about her that seems familiar yet strange at the same time; I cock my head and look at her and she runs a hand through my now white fur, remember I was black before.

There is a reason I am uhh I guess mutating? I was an experiment wolf, caught in the wilds of Alaska and brought to California to be tested because of my unique human eyes; I am a super wolf and they had said I could probably shape shift but I would have to be bigger…well I’m huge now.

I’ve been trying to change form ya know, maybe be human and look like myself and have my wolf side for fights or maybe fight human too; though I do like how I have twenty lil daggers at my beckon call and then a tug on my fur pulls me out of my thoughts.

Madison whispers in my ear, “Let’s go outside,” I nod and follow her back out the back and see the dead walkers and snort hating the smell of them, a nudge has me looking to my left and following and we move through a small gate into a secluded garden that is still intact.

“I found it earlier, nice private space I think.” Madison states and sits on a bench, I sit next to her and nudge her with my nose, she smiles and kisses my muzzle and I get all tingly but I shake it off and rest my large head in her lap, “You are cuddly today, then again you were last night too.”  
I give my version of a wolf shrug and keep my head in her lap, murring when she starts to run fingers through fur.; I don’t know what it was about her but she felt like home but I wish I knew why.

“Octavia I have something to confess…why I am so protective of Lexa in this life.” She states, and my ears perk up, she never spoke like that before and by the sounds she seems to know everyone. “I’m Lexa’s mother from her previous life as well, just lighter hair.”

I look at her shocked, none of us ever met Lexa’s mother and we were told her mother died giving birth to Lexa so the commander never met her either, she nods at my confusion “I know it’s weird, but I know she is my daughter, the one I gave my life for…I protected here…but I can’t now, not really Clarke has that covered pretty damn well and the blond is a force to be reckoned with.”

I snort in agreement and nuzzle her cheek with my nose, getting a pat on my muzzle in return “Like Clarke, I can’t not be in her life now…I want to watch her grow more, I’m scared to tell them who I am.” She leans against me and closes her eyes burying her head in my fur.

I wish I could hug her…wait maybe, I lift a leg and awkwardly drape it over her and give a very gentle squeeze and she burrows deeper into me; it may feel awkward but I wasn’t gonna move now, she needed something and apparently a big fluffy wolf was it.

After a while she sits up and wipes tears away and my eyes sadden and I nudge her, “do you think I should tell them?” I nod and nudge her again, “I guess you are right, weird how much we connect,” She pats my head and stands but I leant down and motion my head to my back.

She looks at me confused but then it clicks and grabs a handful of fur and pulls herself onto my back and I slowly rise and begin to walk out of the garden till I felt a tug on my tail and I quickly turn around and see a grounder dressed in ratty gardener clothes.

I growl and feel the hands tighten in my fur as I lift up and swipe with my right paw and his head flies out somewhere into the streets, I land back on my feet with a large thud and stay stock still listening; ears twitching in various directions before I decide there are no more.

A pat to my neck tells me Madison is alright, and by the gods if anything happens to her I will totally loose it and go on a killing spree; whoa I just got really serious there, shaking my head I start back for the house and duck low to leave the garden.

Crinkling my nose at the dead walkers again, I lower myself when we get to the door and the blond slides down and opens the door to walk in with me close on her heels; I need to figure out how to keep mutating…don’t wanna be a wolf forever.

Madison motions that she is going upstairs and I head to the kitchen to see if I can get a snack.

 

Elyza/Clarke’s POV

 

I was about to make the last line when a knock is at the door, I sigh and smile at Lexa “I’ll finish it in a moment love.” I walk to the door and unlock it to find my girlfriend’s mother, “Hi…” I state and stay in the doorway.

“May I come in and what was that noise?” She asks and I step aside and she looks at Lexa on the bed topless with fresh ink and blood on her back, “A tattoo…” she doesn’t say much else as she walks closer and Lexa picks up her head.

“Oh mom hey…” she trails off and I walk back over and grab the machine, “I need to finish it.” I state and turn the machine on and go back to tattooing while Madison walks around and sits as carefully as she can on the bed.

I smirk wondering if she realizes what happens on and in this bed, “what can we do for you Mrs. Clarke?” I ask as I make the final touches to the tattoo and then grab some ointment to put on it to ease the pain.

“I need to talk to both of you, had a chat with Oktavia outside not long ago.” Both of us look at her and how she says Octavia’s name and she looks at me, “yes…I hide my click well don’t you think?” She gives a sad smile and continues, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to see you grow or to see you chosen as Heda yongon”

My head snaps as does Lexa’s, the language sounded way too perfect for someone who had never spoken it before, she looks at us and nods “I’m from Trikru…I was your mother in your past life as well.” She lets that hang in the air.

Lexa goes to sit up but I put a hand on her shoulder, “Baby relax, you have a huge wound on your back.” She nods and lays back down but looks at Madison, “My mother I never met her, she died giving birth to me…”

“Sha yongon, I did die and when I got you in this life I swore I would protect you as much as I could.” Her eyes had unshed tears in them and I didn’t know what to do, this reunion wasn’t meant for me; I rise from the bed but a hand stops me, looking down I see Lexa silently asking me to stay so I sit back down.

“Is that why you wouldn’t let me explore myself and kept me academically, so that I would be safe?” the brunette asks and receives a nods, “yet here we are, swords, guns and ready to fight for our lives again.” She was trying to wrap her head around things, “My father said that her name was Leksa too…he named me after my mom.”

“That is my name but may get confusing…” the older woman states with a nervous laugh, “I know this is hard to believe but…”

“No it’s not” I state and look at her with a smile and then to Lexa, “I mean my mom is here, my two best friends, my girlfriend, Anya, Indra, even that bitch Ontari and now you.” I shrug and put a bit more ointment on Lexa’s back to keep it from drying out.

“Thank you Klarke” Madison states and looks to her daughter, “what about you dear?” I could tell the woman is super nervous and I nudge the brunette with a finger gently and she looks to her mother, “well I can now learn of the woman that gave me life and I was named after, my nomon.”

Smiling I look away for a moment, Madison starts crying and leans down placing a kiss on Lexa’s cheek, “still call me Madison however, it’ll be easier than two Leksa’s.” Lexa chuckles and nods and I nod as well and she gets up, “I’ll leave you two be for now and see what I can make for lunch…well supper.” 

She gives us one more smile, surprises me with a hug and then leaves shutting the door behind her; I stare at the door until I feel a arm around my waist pulling me closer, “Hodness, yu ait?” (love are you alright?). I laugh, I should be asking her that question, “I am, are you?”

“Sha…will be strange for a bit but I think I have my freedom now and I will get to know my mother again.” Lexa kisses my neck and goes to a mirror and tries to look at her back, “I like what I see, so I assume you did it correctly.”

“REALLY!?” I exclaim and give a pout, she just laughs and comes over hugging me and I keep my hands at her waist so I don’t aggravate the tattoo; always like having her pressed against me topless but I am usually topless too, “You need to put clothes on babe, unless you want me to have my way with you?”

“Always but given my back…” She states and gets quiet grinning, I look at her confused but then I am thrown onto the bed and she straddles me, “I’m gonna be on top!”

Laughter bubbles out of my chest as I look up at her and pull her down into a searing kiss, I was totally okay with that; at least for now.

TBC


	6. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things come to like, someone gets injured and a few people die.

Clarke/Elyza’s POV

Two days since we found our friends and mother’s and two days of Lexa actually going off on her mother…I never had a brother so I wouldn’t get it much, but hiding the fact that your brother was turned into a walker…maybe I should take you back; here we go…

I was walking into the backyard to relax but instead I find my girlfriend going postal and her mother deflecting blows from the angry brunette’s sword.

“ALL THIS BULLSHIT! SO CALLED PROTECTING WHEN AL LYOU WANTED TO DO WAS KEEP ME AT HOME! AND NOW YOU CAN’T EVEN BE FORWARD ABOUT NICK!?” Lexa definitely has a good pair of lungs and she isn’t even winded as I walk to a chair and sit down, wondering how long till the walkers show up and make grabby hands through the fence at us.

I watch as she rips into her mother but then it suddenly shifts and Lexa is back peddling as her mother gives a flurry of sword swiped that even the great Heda was trying to get away from, “Young lady you will calm down or so help me that spirit is not staying where it is!”

As my ears pick up the words I dash over and tackle the woman and rip the swords away growling in her face, “I don’t care if you two are fighting, I couldn’t give a rats ass if you actually cut each other, but you threaten her spirit again and I swear to the fucking apocalypse that you will be eating brains for the rest of your very very short life!” 

I emphasized every word in the woman’s face and kept her pinned, I had no doubt my eyes are ablaze and my entire body was shaking from the anger and protection I felt. “Are.We.Clear?”

I feel hands on my shoulders and I relax under them and look up, my face was still cold stone as I look at Lexa and didn’t budge from where I was, “I’m not moving.” She nods and kneels down beside us and looks at her mother.

“Nomon, old world threats won’t help you out here…Clarke and I protect each other as you see, our spirits won’t go anywhere and not even our own families can stop us.” She lets the words sink in, because this whole time her mom has been struggling to get up but I had a damn good grip on her.

“Leksa…” Madison states and I stay where I am at, the woman motioning with her head to get me off. “She’s not moving nomon, you threatened my spirit and I am not going to face her wrath…I rather face 100 walkers.”

Madison lets her head drop giving up, “Fine, gyon op…beja Klarke.” (get up…please Clarke) I look at her and shake my head, “No…I don’t trust you, nomon or not, you threatened the one person I would die for and I don’t know any family that would ever threaten like that,” I lock eyes with her, “ever threaten her like that again, and I will end you…slowly and painfully.”

“Understood.” I get up and watch as she stands and reaches for Lexa, I growl involuntarily and she backs off a bit. “Klarke, I’ll be fine.” Lexa states and I nod and go to the back fence with one of the swords and walks out into the more dangerous area to patrol.

Now back to the present. I am out here walking the streets and whacking a few walkers as I go, but the thing is there aren’t that many; and that to me is very odd, I have aggression to get out damn it! As I walk I notice various spots where I think I saw someone but I look again and no one is there, I think I am being followed.

Then I hear it, a whistling sound that sounded way too familiar and people start popping out from behind cars, fences and trashcans? I look at them and they are all coming towards me from all directions and the whistling is getting louder, I turn.

“Well well, if it ain’t Elyza Lex…the wonder of the Apocolypse…take a look at the bint boys and girls.” A man walking up the street states with a sick smile as he waves his machete; I roll my back remembering what that thing did to me already, “Couldn’t take me out yaself, so brought some mates with ya this time, Jake?’

He snorts and I try to keep my face neutral, there were about fifteen of them; I could take them but I would get hurt; I keep my eyes darting to make sure no one got too close, I had my guns and my sword…this will be interesting.

“Nah, they are here to watch you finally burn.” He states and everyone stops in a wide circle around me while he gets closer, “they want to see you lose a fight. The legendary Elyza Lex, killer of walkers and savoir to those in need, speaking of which…”

My eyes dart to a few that run off down the street, towards the mansion…shit! “Well here I am you wanker, come and get it,” I taunt hoping that everyone else will be able to deal with the newcomers coming their way.

He twirls the machete and then charges forward as I sidestep and keep my sword sheathed for now, I could easily just pull the guns on all of them but what fun is in that? Soon he was getting frustrated but I didn’t see his small fake and the blade almost got my shoulder, I finally pull my sword out.

“Ahh now we’ll have a fight!” He states, ugh that British accent just so annoying right now, I parry a few strikes before striking back and actually nailing the back of his knee and he screams as he puts his hand on the back and pulls away drenched in his own blood.

“Oops…was I not supposed to fight back?” I ask sarcastically and then jut my hips backwards barely missing a swing to my cut, “not gonna let a Sheila beat ya again mate are ya?” I was purposefully laying my accent thick and he roars coming at me and I back pedal till I run into one of his goons.

I spin around and he tucks, too bad his friend didn’t and their head went rolling down the road and a few others jump out of the way, “Woops wrong mate.” I spin and drop down as I get a slight hair cut as his blade cuts a few strands, “Damn, you sharpened it I see.”

I look at my ends and grins, “thanks mate, no more split ends.” This just angers him more and his strikes are more wild, I slowly move around the circle and he starts to ‘accidentally’ cut his own friends down; soon many take off not wanting to die.

Looking about I see it was just him and myself, I pull a pistol and point it at his head “You came all this way to prove what?” I raise a brow at him as he catches his breath and stands, “That you heal way too fast for a human.”

“I’m a fast healer so what?” I wasn’t going to tell him that my father was a doctor who got obsessed with evolution and DNA regrowth and decided to experiment on his one and only daughter; what I would have given to be space girl again I tell you.

“Well mate, you won’t be seeing me or my friends anytime soon,” instead of shooting him, I use the hilt and knock him out and then drag him over to a car and tie him to it; if anything he’ll be so mad he attracts walkers. 

I look him over and snatch a few things from his pockets but stop as I see a picture of Lexa, “Fuck…” I look around and then run back to the house at full speed, ‘if they hurt her…” I think as I push myself to go faster.

 

Lexa/Alicia’s POV

 

I never seen Clarke that angry, except when she wanted but couldn’t slit my throat and now she was gone and my mother…oh my mother is an idiot; I watch her go into the house and actually avoid eye contact with me and I sigh…maybe one day everything will be straightened out.

Following into the house, I smile seeing Octavia greet Madison and they move off to another end of the house, I walk down the hall and grab my swords and not sure exactly why but I had a feeling. 

For a while it was quiet, Abby and Raven were in the living room cuddled up on the couch just whispering to each other, I’m surprised Clarke hasn’t flipped over them yet, but then suddenly everyone jumps as something or someone runs into the front door.

Everyone looks at the door but I seem to be the only one moving towards it, it wasn’t a walker I could hear angry yelling on the other side and it wasn’t my girlfriend, so I draw my swords and move closer to the door.

Abby quickly runs up and puts a hand on the doorknob and the lock and Octavia comes out of nowhere standing beside; I nod and the doctor unlocks the door and swings it open and two people rush in and I put my swords to one throat while Octavia pounces on the other.

“Who the fuck are you?” I growl out locking eyes with a woman who seems to be whimpering with two blades at her neck like a pair of scissors, “who are you!” I growl louder and the other person, a brown haired man sputters; so I look at him.

“We were sent to get you…he said you would be an easy catch and bait for the blond,” he groans as Octavia presses down with her paw on the man’s chest and he coughs a bit, “get this mutt off me!” which causes the wolf to gnash her teeth at him and almost take off his nose.

“Actually I think I’ll let her keep you there…” I make an oof sound as the woman punches my gut, but I am able to react and take the gun from her hand and tossing it before I get kicked in the chest and fall backwards, I see Octavia move but I yell for her to keep him down.

I have to roll to the side as a machete is aimed for my face, whoa that felt way too much like Roan just now; I grunt and jump to my feet as I kick her legs out and grab for one of my swords but I feel myself dragged away just before I could reach one, looking up I narrow my eyes as the woman raises a fist and I land a couple punches to her stomach.

She doubles over and wheezes and I roll on top of her and land a few punches to her face when I hear, “LEXA!” I freeze mid-swing and see Madison looking on with horror and all I do is shrug and land the last punch and then grab her by the collar and drag her upright, “Okay, now that my nomon is here and apparently saving your ass, where is my girlfriend?”

“The blond, she’s probably dead by now…” the woman wheezes and coughs as I growl and place a hand on her throat, then my mother talks again. “Lexa…you don’t have to kill everyone you don’t like” I smirk to myself as Clarke had said something similar to be at one point, I turn and look at her, “Oh yes I can.”

Madison steps back at the tone I use and I can’t help but smirk internally, don’t think she realized how much authority I could actually use; I look back to the woman and so close to just running her through when the door opens again and a huffing and panting blond walks in.

“Can someone tell me why…well I see you have them under control.” Elyza states as she catches her breath and sees a man under Octavia’s paw and her girlfriend being very much a Commander with whoever the woman was she was detaining, “I take these are the two I was worried about…”

“Worried about?”” Lexa asks and tuts the woman for trying to break free. “Oh I dunno babe, you seem to have things in hand here, I an all the way here for nothing.” The blond gives a slight pout and I can’t help the small chuckle, until the woman sneers at us “Jake was right about you…” the woman tries to take a breath, “you should be dead!”

I look at Clarke and she had that smartass grin on her face as usual, “Well Jake decided to cut down all his friends when he kept missing me and then I tied him to a car.” The woman tries to lunge at the blond but I keep her back, “babe would you please not antagonize too much, my mother is already pissed off and I just want to get rid of these two…beja?”

I push the woman back and into a seat, “Stay.” She doesn’t move and I turn to Clarke, “how many were after you and how many are still com…” I stop speaking as I feel something sharp in my side, I look behind me to see Raven throwing the woman down to the floor and a small dagger with blood on it drops from her hand, “Jok…”

Suddenly I find myself in Clarke’s arms and being ran upstairs as whoever deals with the two idiots and I am lain on the bed on my stomach as the blond grabs a kit, “Jok is right, I hope she didn’t get anything important.” Clarke states as she takes off my jacket and tears my shirt apart and inspects the puncture.

“I’ve had worse…” I groan in pain and try not to move as Abby runs into the room and Clarke all but orders her to get some clean bandages and disinfect a scalpel, wait scalpel? “Babe you gonna cut me?” she nods and I cringe, “You are bleeding way too much for it to be a simple stabbing.”

The blond moves quickly and I find a bottle of vodka in my hand soon enough and I gladly swallow a third of the bottle, “where did you get the alcohol?” I drink a bit more as she pokes and prods and I try to steel myself for more pain; I may remember what pain back then was like but this life…pain is definitely not a high tolerance yet.

“Cellar here is full of alcohol, okay remember to breathe?” she asks and I nod and grab a pillow to bite into as I feel the blade go into my back and groan, Abby was there to help me but I was not ready for the calculated feel of a blade cutting into me; then I hear it “Fuck”

 

Clarke/Elyza’s POV

 

“Fuck” I made a small incision and see that the blade pierced a kidney and was just bleeding out, I look at my mother who nods and starts to distract the brunette as I keep pouring alcohol on my hands and the blade and then I look up, “so we need to remove something, or you are going to bleed out…mom?”

Abby switched places with me and sees the damage done and sighs, “Clarke is right and it has to happen now.” I kneel beside the bed and look into those gorgeous eyes, “we have to take a kidney love and it won’t be pleasant.”

Lexa nods and looks at the empty bottle of vodka, “let’s get this done, how long will it take?” I was hoping she would pass out myself. “It’ll be a few hours, take these” Abby gives me a few pills Lexa, “I drank vodka,” She states and I just hand them over.

“Just take them” My mom states and I chuckle and watch as Lexa takes the pills and after about ten minutes she is out, “alright mom, uhh what do we need?” she lists things off and I gather everything and hope to whatever fates that we can do this without killing my girlfriend.

A few hours pass and one emergency patch within the patch and Lexa was sleeping peacefully on the bed, with me sitting next to her and moving hair out of her face “Thanks mom, don’t think I could have done it without you.” Abby moves closer and gives me a hug, “You could have, but easier when there is more than one pair of hands, when she wakes up make sure she takes some pain killers.

“I will mom, thanks” I smile as she leaves the room and Anya walks in quietly and sits on the edge of the bed, “Hey Anya.” She nods at me and looks at Lexa, her chest rising and falling steadily.

“She’s tough” Anya states and I nod, “did it go well, I mean I heard yelling a bit ago and I got worried.” I nod and get off the bed but a hand reaching out stops me and I sit back down; even in her sleep she knows when I am around, “she’s fine, a small rough patch but she’ll be fine in a few weeks, which means we are stuck here for a few more weeks at least.”

“I do not mind, why don’t you go downstairs and get some food, I’ll stay with Leksa.” Anya offers and I look at the brunette, “thanks but I think I’ll stay, you can stay if you like though.” She smiles and moves around the bed and sits on the other side of Lexa, I knew how close they were before and I wasn’t going to deny that now.

“Hey Anya…” she looks at me and I take a breath, “I’m sorry for what I did to you, you know back then.” The blond shrugs, “like you said, you did what you had to do, I was trying to kill you at the time myself, I just lost that one.”

“Definitely a different way to look at it, still I know how close you two were and I ripped that way,” I push hair from my face and sighs, “so you gonna stick around, looks like mom and Raven will be…wait a minute…”

I look at Anya with realization and she starts to smirk and her shoulders shudder as she tries not to laugh at the realization in my eyes, “uhh can you stay with Lexa, yeah ok good, bye!” I rush out of the room and down the stairs within seconds, only hearing feint laughter from Anya.

I skid to a halt in the living room and see my mother cuddled up in Raven’s lap; my best friend who is my age Raven’s lap, “YOU TWO!” They jump apart and look at me with wide eyes as I stalk over to Raven, “you and my mother? How long?”

Raven looks between my mom and myself, “I uhh before the uhh apocalypse…actually…” the brunette gets quiet as I glare at her and my mom stands up, and starts walking towards me and I back up a bit till I hit a table, “uhh hi mom?”

“Young lady, you like Raven right?” I nod and she continues, “you want your mother to be happy?” I nod again, and I get a finger in my chest, “is age a big issue for you?” I look at her and then realize what she is saying, in this world Lexa is eighteen and I’m almost twenty-three, “Uhh no?”

“Then why is there an issue here?” mom looks agitated and I look at my friend, “you really like my mom, I mean really like her?” the brunette nods and I sigh, “well I guess I can’t say shit, Lexa was older than me then and I’m older than her now so uhh…just don’t make out in front of me…that’s just ew.”

I head back upstairs and I hear mom and Raven giggling, I shake my head and walk back into the bedroom and see Anya sleeping and Lexa is awake, “Hey baby, how you feeling?” I ask sitting down and grabbing the pills by the bed and the water.

“I feel like I was cut open but other than that great…” I chuckle at the sarcasm and hand the items over and she takes them. “So Anya passed out on ya huh?” I watch the blond cuddle into Lexa’s side and I smile, “I think you are in safe hands, want anything to eat?”

“Maybe just some water, think I have a slight hangover,” the brunette replies and I can’t help the grin on my face. “Yeah you drank a whole bottle of vodka in a few minutes so I can see that. I’ll bring some water.” I head to the door when I hear her call my name and turn back.

“Ai hod yu in, Klarke and thank you.” Lexa states with a smile and I can’t help the smile on my face. “En ai yu, Lexa and I said I wouldn’t let you die on me.” I walk out and back down the stairs to find Octavia and Madison tying the two to a couple of chairs; I had forgotten about the two intruders.

“Hey Madison, Octavia can you take a hike for a bit?” I state as I look at the two people now tied up, “I want to talk to these two.” Octavia nods without hesitation but Madison was not moving. “Klarke, you are not going to hurt them are you?”

I look at her, “No just stab the one in the same place she stabbed your daughter and maybe break his neck. Whatever I do will be fine Madison, just think of it as jus drein jus daun.” She was about to say something else and I hold up my hand, “you are her nomon, not mine. Leave and get earplugs.”

Madison nods and leaves the room with the wolf on her heels, as soon as they disappear I turn to the two, “so…now that Jake is probably dead or turned into a walker, what will I do with you two?” They both grunt and I slide a dagger out of my boot, “ya see, I didn’t mind Jake coming after me but going after my woman, that is a no go in my book and I think that deserves fair play.

“Fair play, please even if he managed to hurt you, you would heal up fast enough or so he said.” The woman states with a roll of her eyes. “Ahh you, I owe you a wound to the back don’t I?” I ask and move behind her and place the dagger right where she stabbed Lexa and only somewhat pushes; just giving a prick, “we had to do surgery so she wouldn’t die because of you.”

The woman laughs and then groans in pain as I push the blade in about half an inch, “Oh does that hurt?” I ask with mock care and then push and now it was in about an inch but not close enough to a kidney yet.

“Even if Jake is dead, he talked enough about you to so many, they will be looking for you too,” the man states finally breaking his silence, “he couldn’t shut up about how you should have died with that machete in your back, but instead you are walking around.”

“I’ll get to you in a moment, you seem chatty but you…” I turn back to the woman, “have fun outside…” I jam the dagger in till half of the blade was inside her and I knew I hit home, she screams and I pick her up and drag her to the front door.

Opening it I push her out and follow, making sure she heads to the gate, “See out there, walkers…your grunts and moans will bring them to you so be quiet…then again I think they may be able to smell blood too, so good luck!” I open the gate and push her out, quickly locking the gate before she could try to get back in and turns to walk into the house; ignoring the grunts of displeasure from the her.

As I come back inside I see the man sitting there glaring and I walk over and pull a chair over straddling it backwards, “So your friend is about to be walker supper, what about you?” He was about to respond when I hear a yell from upstairs, “Hold that thought and don’t go anywhere!”  
I rush up the stairs with mom and Raven and into the bedroom, to see Lexa convulsing on the bed and Anya trying to keep her on the bed, MOM!” I run over and push Anya away as mom grabs another kit and draws a syringe, “Mom?” I look at her scared.

“Clarke stay calm and try to keep her somewhat still, or I can’t inject.” I don’t ask what she has, but I try to keep her as still as possible; mom injects a clear liquid and we wait. A few minutes go by and Lexa’s body calms down but she wasn’t waking up.

I look at Anya and she shrugs looking as scared as I felt and I look at mom, “mom what is going on?” I sit next to her and feel her pulse and it was strong but something wasn’t right. “It may be the shock to the system, we are not in a hospital Clarke.” She checks pulse and blood pressure, “we are just going to have to wait it out…Clarke?”

My eyes mist red and I tear back downstairs and a fist meets the guys face, a loud crunch echoed as I break his nose and then give him a black eye, I am angry and furious that because of those two idiots my girlfriend was hurt and now not waking up and I am utterly pissed the fuck off.

The man grunts and yells but I don’t listen as I tear into him, stripping the ropes and letting him stand up as I land two punches to his rips, “Because of you and that bitch, my girlfriend is in a lot of danger!” I land a punch to his jaw.

“Because of us, no girl because of you…Jake just wanted you but saw that you had a side chick and thought it would be a good idea to take her.” The man states and spits blood, “you are the reason we came here in the first place.”

I growl at him, “Jake took it upon himself to put you all in danger to come after me, he was a self-righteous asshole and you played along, this is Jake’s fault and your idiot asses for following him!” I throw an uppercut and I know I broke his jaw and he falls back against the wall, “OCTAVIA!” As soon as I yell she appears, so uncanny.

She bounded in and looks at me, “Take the trash out would you?” She nods and picks up the man and makes a snort of disgust as he hangs in her maw and I open the door, soon she was back and glares at me and I hold up my hands, “Thanks hun, I had already taken part of the trash out.” She growls and heads who knows where and I go back upstairs.

As I close the door mom is still there and Anya, and now Raven and Madison, “Madison, Octavia is somewhere…” I state and she nods as she leaves, I look back at the others and then go sit on the bed next to the brunette.

After a while everyone leaves, Anya goes to seek out Indra and Ontari to do a patrol and I sighs; I run a hand up and down the brunette’s arm and then lay down next to her, “Come back to me hodness, we have a whole life to live and this is small, we have walker ass to kick and who knows what else.” I close my eyes and burrow my face in her hair, hiding as tears fall.

 

TBC


	7. Waiting & A Few realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more Point of Views (POV) and will when Lexa/Alicia wake up?

Octavia’s POV

So I have been going out with Anya on runs a lot, it’s been a few days since the incident with Lexa and she is still not awake and Clarke hasn’t slept much or ate much of anything since the brunette’s episode. I shake my large head and Anya looks at me, “You alright O?” I shake my head and whimper; she seems to get where I am coming from.

She pats my neck, “Lexa will wake up, she is strong and a warrior.” I murr a bit and we walk around the corner and I growl low, two walkers in front of us about ten yards away and they slowly turn to see them standing there and start meandering over with groans.

“Which do you want, right or left?” Anya asks as she pulls out an iPod and puts it on shuffle and puts an earbud in, I nod to the right one and we literally saunter over and split off; Anya pulling out a bow and aiming it for the walker’s head and she was only four feet away when she lets it loose and the walker falls over with a groan.

The other one I let get a bit closer before I rear up on my hind legs and swipe, taking the head off in one motion and the mouth moaning as the head goes flying down the street. I hear a chuckle from my left and I look at Anya and shrug, it paid to be a big bad wolf at times.

We start to make our back to the house, stopping at an abandoned pharmacy for medications and then stop to raid for food in various little shops and houses; killing a few more walkers on the way. 

It was a rather dull day, but we wanted to get back pretty quick so the trip only lasted about two hours before we walk back inside and Raven takes everything from us, as well as Abby taking the medications and heading upstairs to check up on Clarke and Lexa.

Indra and Ontari came around the corner and waves so Anya moves towards them and I head to the pool’ I needed a nice dip and cool off, and since the first night no one has used it. I’m floating in the cool water as I focus my energy and I feel my body tingle and buzz; then I feel snapping and I wanted to scream but I keep focus.

My body begins to contort and I’m sweating bullets as muscles, tendons and bones change shape to the allow a more human skeleton to form after about forty-five minutes I am treading water and I have two legs, two arms and I am completely naked…” Shit!”

The word echoes off the walls and back at me, I look around and find some towels; swimming to the edge I climb out and grab a couple towels and almost fall. “Okay, not used to two legs, slowly go forward.”

“Hey there” a voice states and I fumble and fall on my ass. “FUCKING HELL!” I growl and rub my ass and look up into Madison’s eyes, “Oh hey Madison...what all did you see?” I ask and try to stand up but fall back down, damn legs!

“Well I heard grunting so when I walked in I saw a wolf change into…well you Octavia,” she states and offers her hand, and I take it. “Whoa!” I was up fast and she wraps her arms around my waist to keep me up. 

“I didn’t know you could shape shift…makes my feelings for you a little less creepy.” The woman states and I am very well aware of arms around my naked waist. “Uhm Madison, I’m kind of cold…” I hint and she nods and pulls the towel up more, “let’s go get you some clothes, though a shame to hide that body.”

I duck my head and groan, this was going to be a long day; I move long black hair out of my face and remind myself that I need to braid it back a bit as we leave the pool room. I was glad to see no one was about, until we got up the stairs and Clarke came out of the master bedroom and stops dead in her tracks.

We lock eyes and I see the scream of happiness before it came out of her mouth and she picks me up and twirls me around, “CLARKE GEES PUT ME DOWN DAMN IT!” I yell and now everyone was coming out and seeing I was in human form…and very much still naked!

Everyone was happy to see me minus fur, but I really wanted clothes, “OK! Look I am happy too but I need to get some clothes ok?” everyone but Madison backs off and we walk to our room, I turn at the doorway, “thank you.”

I disappear into the room and start rummaging for clothing, finding dark faded ripped jeans and a dark red tank top “Ugh I need a leather jacket at least.” I look around and find some boots and they fit! Now a jacket would be nice, then I hear a snicker and look up.

Madison was holding a leather jacket and I narrow my eyes at her, she was up to something “Madi…is that for me?” She nods and holds it by one finger and I go to grab it but she moves it out of my grasp. “You want it, you have to pay for it love,” She states and that grin told me exactly what she wanted. 

I straighten up and walk closer not even going for the jacket, “what type of payment are we talking about here?” I lean against the wall and look at her and notice her eyes dilate and get darker as I look between her eyes and lips. 

She looks like she wants to say something but instead she surges forward and my eyes widen as she kisses me, very much not expecting that but I quickly regain myself and kiss back; hands resting on her hips and pulls her a bit closer as lips move together and I slide my tongue over her lips.

She moans and parts her lips and I dive in to explore her mouth and groan as her tongue slides against mine but we soon break panting and I’m literally gasping, “Holy fuck that felt good.” Madison laughs and nods, “Yeah, can’t do that when you are a wolf, be weird.”

I smirk and snag the jacket, “Maybe later we can do more than that…right now I want to eat something other than raw steaks.” I dash out of the room and hear Madison yelling at my back as I laugh and take off; looking back I see her hot on my heels and everyone was coming out to see what was up.

I almost run into Raven and pivot and jump down the stairs and into the kitchen and rummage through the fridge and smile seeing fruits and other stuff; I pile a plate and then shut the fridge with a apple in my mouth and almost jump as I see Madison right behind me, “hi?”

“You are so weird, O” she states and I just shrug and smile around the apple as I move to sit down, “I have been eating raw whatever since I was born into this life, I want food.” I start to munch and she sits next to me.

“Enjoy, dessert will be later then…much later” She states and I almost choke on a bite of apple.

 

Clarke/Elyza’s POV

 

I groan as I walk back into the room, I had maybe twenty minutes over the whole night but I couldn’t sleep when my soulmate was sleeping and not by choice, “Morning love, I hope you wake up soon.” 

I kiss Lexa’s forehead and walk to the window stretching, hands high above my head as joints pop and my left shoulder almost made a ‘clunk’ noise as it pops back in; sighing I look out into the backyard thinking of everything that has happened so far.

We found one another, that was great…plus others and now Lexa’s actual mother, though I am still suspicious of her; the woman seems to be testing waters or something and it bugs the fuck out of me really. Turning around I watch as she sleeps, chest rising and falling steadily, I just want her to wake up…that so much to ask?

Running a hand through my very unruly hair and moving it out of my face I look to the door as it opens slowly and Anya comes in, “Hey.” I state and she nods and looks at her friend, her commander just lying there.

“She alright?” she asks as she sits on the edge of the bed and takes the brunette’s hand in her own, I notice it shakes a bit but I say nothing as I walk over and sit next to my fellow blond. “Minus not waking up, she’s perfectly fine, it may be her bodies way of healing inside. Scares the shit out of me though.”

Anya nods and then sniffs the air, “you need a shower.” I laugh and just shrugs, “Yeah well hygiene hasn’t been on my mind lately.” She notices I don’t move, not wanting to be away from the brunette, I feel a push on my shoulder.

The blond shakes her head at me and shoves me again, “The shower is right there, you won’t be far…go get not stinky!” she shoves me again and I begrudgingly head to the bathroom, glancing over my shoulder and seeing her point; I stick my tongue out at her, “If anything changes…”

She nods in understanding and I disappear behind the bathroom door, looking around I grab shampoo and soap and set it all on the shelf in the shower and start the water. I leave it cold because I really didn’t care and I need to be awake, plus I was itching to kill something…or someone.

Stripping I walk into the shower and hiss at how cold it actually was but refrain from changing it as I soak my hair and my body starts to wake up even more. Running hands through my hair trying to detangle before grabbing the shampoo and lathering it all up, I smile as my body slowly relaxes and the dirt starts to pour down the drain.

My mind wanders as I grab the soap and begin to get the grime off my skin, thinking about our former life and how hard it was and that in this life it’s hard to harder but we can still make it work; even with everyone else around, before I could think of much else I hear Anya yell.

I rush out of the shower, barely remembering to grab a towel and wrapping it around me as I run into the bedroom, she looks at me and then at Lexa. I notice the brunette mumbling in her sleep and I come over and take her hand as I sit down and listen.

“Jus…drein…jus…daun.” Lexa states and her head moves side to side, I watch her worried and wonder what she is seeing behind those closed eyelids and if I could help in anyway; suddenly I yelp as the brunette grips my hand hard and I hear bones pop at the pressure.

I grit my teeth as I apply a bit of pressure back, now really worried what she is going through in her mind and why she is saying ‘blood must have blood’ and I look at Anya, “She dreaming?” the blond only shrugs and rises from the bed and moves a bit away, “she may be seeing memories, that’s how I saw my previous life, gets a bit frightening.”

Nodding I look back at Lexa, “I’m here baby, beja hodness…miya bakon” (please…come back) I plead and then feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Anya, “Heda bakon.” (Commander will come back) I give a small smile and look back at the woman on the bed, “I hope so Anya.”

A squeeze to my shoulder and a few seconds later the doors shuts again and we are alone, I bring Lexa’s knuckles to my lips and kiss them which seems to calm her a bit but I needed her to wake up, sit up and smile at me.

 

Chris/Anya’s POV

 

I walk out of the room, a bit shaken at how Lexa is just passed out and I rub my arms a bit; usually I am the one put together, stoic face and able to handle anything but after finding her again…feels like losing her again. I know I said again, but have Clarke barge in and basically take the attention of the Commander almost as soon as she utters any words in our past life. 

It’s understandable now, then I just didn’t know and now pushing old grudges aside I want her happy and that insufferable yet in a way charming blond is what makes her happy or I should say who. Walking downstairs I look around and notice that no one was in sight so I head to the back yard to maybe train a bit, do some Tai Chi.

A sigh of relief passes my lips as I see the yard clear of anyone, though that makes me wonder where Octavia and Madison are at. Shrugging it off I spread my legs into a more balanced stance and begin a routine I remembered that I used to keep myself centered in war, hoping it will relax me enough.

An hour or so passes as I keep moving smoothly, that is until I hear a bang on the back fence and look over to see Indra and Ontari now climbing over the fence and falling to the grass. I stop what I am doing and look at them in confusion, “We didn’t even know you two were gone, what on earth…” I trail off as I see what looks like dogs shuffling towards the fence.

Walking over quickly I narrow my eyes as I realize they are not normal dogs and I run into the house and right into Madison, "Bow…arrow…dagger anything NOW!” I demand as I list them off and a bow is thrust into my hands from down the hall and some arrows, looking over I see Octavia and nod before running back outside and seeing one of three dogs trying to climb the fence.

I knock an arrow and aim, feeling the ease of having a bow back in my hands I let it loose and a yelp is heard as the first dog gets hit in the forehead and falls back dead. Knocking another arrow, I aim up a little higher to the dog that was about to jump over and then lower the arrow a bit and fire; as the dog drops the arrow meets its target on the top of the animal’s head.

Taking a breath, I see the third animal falling onto the grass as I knock the arrow and I notice they are faster than walkers, I drop the bow but hold onto the arrow as it starts to bound towards me; as it gets closer I move my hand back like I am going to whip it from below my hip and then swing as hard as I can upwards.

The arrowhead meeting the dog’s lower jaw first and then ripping up through the top, it falls over but is still moving. Walking up to it, I turn the arrow and shove it into the bloody head and wait for it to stop twitching; wiping my hands on the grass and looking around I find the bow and pick it up.

Turning back, I see Madison and Octavia plus Ontari and Indra looking at me and I could swear Indra was smirking before they all silently walk back inside the house. I crouch down as I inspect the dogs, seeing bite marks in various areas but also needle marks; I cringe internally and wonder if these were the dogs that the military had been using…or if maybe the military set them loose.

Walking back inside, I strap the bow to my back and find everyone in the living room, “how is everyone?” I ask and shift to sit on the back of the couch behind Indra. “We are fine, find your favorite weapon again?” the darker skinned woman asks and I smile with a nod. “You know me and a bow…dead shot.”

Indra mutters in agreement and Ontari shrugs, she’s only seen me fight with a sword and didn’t know my other skills. Octavia is just grinning like a damn idiot as she pulls Madison into her lap…so weird seeing the wolf in human form, and Madison nods her affirmation at me. We had met once before she gave birth to our commander, strong warrior and one who liked to test people and how far they are willing to go for those they love or their people.

Sliding off the couch back, I walk to the front door, “Since Ontari and Indra were nice enough to bring a few dogs here, I’m doing a walk about.” No one says anything as I grab a sword and walk out the front door, words were not needed in this group and it was a good thing even if weird at times; everyone understanding their places within the group.

See with Lexa out of it, Clarke is in charge and then goes from there; Octavia and Myself are next and then Indra and Abby apparently and everyone else falls into place behind them. Though Madison keeps pushing Clarke’s buttons, and that blond is not afraid to kill if need be.  
Shaking my head, I move around the corner of the house and crouch down seeing a few bodies walking up an alleyway and creep closer; there were no groans but I start to hear whispering as I get closer and lisrten.

“Dude come on we need to find safety.” One states as they look through windows of the house next door, the other one shakes his head. “Jason, you are an idiot for one…we don’t know what is waiting in these places and you lost your knife!”

“Lincoln come on!” My eyes widen and I look between a few iron fence bars and eyes then almost bulge out of my sockets, there he stood Lincoln kom Triku. “We will find shelter soon, now shut up!” Lincoln demands as the near the spot where I was crouching down.  
As they pass by I stand, “Lincoln?” Both men quickly turn, Lincoln with a military dagger in hand, gripped tightly and this Jason seems to cower behind him, “Anya?”

I smile and stand up fully, “Chris here but yes, how did you get to this neck of the woods?” I ask as I start walking on my side of the fence with them. Jason seeing, I wasn’t a threat (yet) comes out of hiding and smiles, making me grimace a bit. 

“We are looking for shelter, this your mansion?” Lincoln asks and I shake my head, “No, my group and I have been staying here a few days, pretty secure.” I state and we are not at the front gate, unlocking it I let them in. “I would put that away, we all know our weapons and well a few of us are jumpy.”

He tucks the dagger away and I look at Jason who seems to be hesitant to come inside the perimeter, “We are not going to eat you, get in here so I can lock the gate, or do you want to be walker food?” I ask and he quickly walks in and I shut the gate and lock it. “Kom, op.”

“Sha” Lincoln replies and I grin to myself and almost laugh as Jason looks confused, we walk inside and I hear a gasp and I knew who just saw him. Octavia slides Madison off her lap and rises; slowly walking up to the man and I step aside.

“Lincoln?” she asks and he nods, she smiles and gives him a big hug around the neck; that is until Madison coughs and Octavia steps back and looks at her, “Sorry babe.” I can’t help the chuckle that comes out as Madison walks up and possessively wraps an arm around the young woman’s waist, “Who is this?”

“Madi this is Lincoln, I knew him in our past life…he started my training as a grounder actually,” She leaves out the part where they were together. “I know who he is, he doesn’t know me however,” the older woman states, “nice to see you.”

Lincoln looks at her confused but nods, “You sound familiar.” I finally laugh and everyone looks at me like I have gone insane, perhaps I have as I shake my head. “This is Leksa kom Trikru, mother of Heda Leksa.”

His eyes widen and then relax, “well that is interesting.” I chuckle and place my weapons aside and move to the living room, “I need a nap.” I flop down on the couch and close my eyes, an arm moving to rest over them to shield any light, “don’t wake me for a while.”

I sigh and sleep slowly takes me, and I fall into slumber.

 

Octavia’s POV

 

This is very weird, former lover and soon to be current lover in the same room but hell to the fuck no I am not telling Madison that I was with him, I do not need an over possessive and jealous girlfriend. I look at them both and then step back, bones start to make noises and I groan in pain and feel the clothes I am wearing shred to pieces.

I watch as Lincoln on instinct comes to aide me but Madison holds him back surprisingly as I slowly shift, after a few minutes I am back in my very large wolf and I bound down the hall to go outside, leaving them to whatever devices; I needed to think.

As I enter the cool air hits my nose and I snort loudly, damn dogs that were killed earlier wreak worse than a normal walker, I move to the cleaner side of the lawn and lay down; murring at the feel of the cool grass and resting my muzzle on my paws.

Lincoln is back with some dude I don’t recognize, Anya is back at her bow and arrow thing and Madison was already getting possessive after five minutes of him being back. Shaking my head, I look up and growl a little, could this life get any freakier than it already was?

I’m so in my own head I don’t hear someone walk up to me and tap my shoulder, I lift my head quickly and look over to see Madison standing there, I groan and put my head back down and she runs a hand over my back and then tugs on my fur; I look at her once more.

“So you and him huh?” she asks with a quirked brow; all I do is not. At least in this form I don’t talk much, she sighs and nods and then sits down leaning against my side, “you still love him?” I murr and shrug my shoulders, “I guess that is a yes but not in the same way?”

Nodding my head, I nudge her with my nose and she laughs a bit, “So when you don’t want to talk you will be a wolf then?” she sounded a bit lighter hearted, I swish my tail at her in response and she laughs more.

I gently rest my head against her and think but she suddenly jumps up, “Did you hear that?” she asks and I look at her confused. “Someone said they love me now, but it’s just us out here.” I raise my head and eyes widen, I rest my head against hers again ‘do you hear me?’ I think and she looks around again.

“Of course I can hear, where are you?” She asks and I get up and use a paw to pull her close and I do it again, ‘it’s Octavia, I’m thinking when my head touches yours…you can hear me?’ This may work to everyone’s benefit if I can do this often.

“Wow this is different, so now you can’t get away from talking to me, its okay you know, that you and him were together in a past life.” She states and I sigh in relief, “but you’re mine in this life.” I nod and lay my head back down, I am totally fine with that even with him so close to us.

“Relax hun, and you better turn back tonight…I am not into bestiality.” I look at her with a horror stricken face, well best I could muster and she laughs, pats my head and disappears inside; I shake my head, that woman is unbelievable.

 

Raven’s POV

 

“Do you think anyone wonders where we are?” I ask Abby as we cuddle in our room, we had gone to eat breakfast, and we saw Octavia but that was it; we were pretty much staying in our own little world at the moment.

I run a hand over the doctor’s bare arm and nuzzle her neck as she leans more against me, “well Clarke is too worried about Lexa, I did see Ontari and Indra go out a while ago as well as Octavia and Anya for that supply run where I get the medications remember?” I nod as she closes her eyes.

“You know…I thought Clarke would freak out more than she did.” I laugh at Abby’s realization, “it’s another apocalyptic world, I think she just wants everyone to be happy.” I kiss the woman’s hair and tighten my arms around her, smiling when she turns her head and kisses my neck.

“I’ve been thinking…” Abby states but her voice fades out and I look at her to continue, “when we meet others we should not use our former names, but stick with the names given us here.” I scrunch my face, “I did officially change my name from Rebecca to Raven so it won’t work for me.” She nods and sits up, I whimper at the loss of her warmth.

“Yes but the rest of us, so that others may not get confused, and Clarke has a big reputation apparently in this world as Elyza Lex.” I nod agreeing, the blond was a force to be reckoned with that is for sure, “You are probably right, we can talk to them about it later…that is if you want to leave our room.”

Laughing when I see Abby’s face fall I pull her back to me and kiss her, “that’s a no then, I guess we’ll talk to them tomorrow?” she nods and cuddles back into me, and I rest my head on hers as a hand trails up and down her back, “think this world will ever be normal again?”

Shaking her head against my chest I sigh as she speaks, “I doubt it, but we are used to stuff like this, mind you not these walker things but apocalypse stuff.” This is true, I mean we are not-not used to this type stuff and we can live easy enough if we stay vigilant.

“Hopefully it’ll calm down though and we can live more, not just live a little and survive more,” I say as I lean back against the headboard and sigh. I feel hands moving up my sides and can’t help the grin on my face as lips start making a trail over my neck…yeah they all can wait till morning.

 

TBC


	8. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Lexa ever wake up, and who else is going to show up...what is the gang up too exactly?
> 
> WARNING! A Walker death that will affect you, a child.

Alicia/Lexa’s POV (next day)

I am walking to Clarke’s room when I hear gunshots, and I can see shadows moving erratically between the slats of the walls and I rush to the door and push it open as I hear another shot; I stop dead in my tracks confused as to why I feel a white pain and then I look down and touch the hole in my stomach.

I hear someone cry out and then I wake up…nope not exactly I wake up outside the fucking door again! I keep reliving this moment over and over and I think I wake up and then no kickass zombie slaying blond, just me getting shot over and over and over again.

I hear the shots but now I slowly move towards it, I hear the second but I see the door open as well and Clarke stumbles out, “KLARKE!” I rush to her and she falls into my arms, a bullet wound in her side, “hodness yu ait?” (love you alright?”) She nods, “flesh wound, Titus…”

My vision mists in red as I look up to see Titus with a gun and smoke coming from the barrel, “TITUS!!” I lay Clarke down and rise up almost roaring like a bear as I stalk him, I’m royally fucking pissed and ready to tear my mentor to pieces, “YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!”

I charge him and launch myself over the bed and tackle him to the ground, “You dare go after her again, and I will slit your throat personally!” I growl out as I lock eyes with him, he slowly nods and I climb off him and stare down making sure he knew I wasn’t having any of his shit.

Backing away slowly I look over my shoulder and see a few guards helping Clarke up on her feet and I turn to her, “Yu ait?” I ask, anger still in my voice and as she nods I relax a bit; that is until I hear Titus stumbling over words.

“Heda…I…was just…I wanted…” I turn to him, “Shof yu op!” (Silence!) putting a hand up and then pointing at him, “go to your room until I summon you, Titus.” I sneer and watch as he horridly leaves and he kicks the gun that had fallen from him hand when I tackled him.

I move towards it and grab a piece of cloth and use it to pick it up, “GONA!” A guard comes in and I give him quick instruction to guard Titus’ room and not let him roam free and then I follow the other guards who are helping Clarke to my room, “You sure you are alright?” I ask as we enter the room.

“Sha, Heda…the bullet passed through, just need to stitch the holes.” She states and grits as she sits on the edge of my bed, I command for a healer and the guards rush out; closing the door after them. This time I was determined this would end differently and it already has.

I’m wondering if I am ever going to wake up from this dream or will I be stuck here, at least now I still had Clarke instead of dying over and over again who knows how many fucking times in like a half hour. I sit in a chair as the healer walks in and examines the blond and then begins to stitch her up, long forgotten was the reason she had left this room in the first place.

Clarke grunts when the healer is done and then leaves, I sigh and walk closer allowing a hand to rest on the blonde’s lower back as she lay on her stomach, “How are you feeling?” She shifts to look at me and gives a small smile, “like I’ve been shot…” I go to reply but she continues, “I can’t stay Lexa…I have to get back…”

My face fell, I know she notices and now I didn’t care I was sick of always being so withdrawn, “No you don’t…the blockade will stay but you won’t have to worry about it…but your friend…” I vaguely remember a boy in her room, bound to a chair or something. Suddenly I get dizzy and I hear Clarke calling my name as I fall to the floor.

I don’t know how long I am out but when I wake I am in a bed, Clarke is next to me repeating my name softly and I groan opening my eyes, then I groan again from a pain in my back and curse in Trig as muscle stretch and cause more pain.

“Hey don’t stretch, we had to remove a kidney remember?” she asks and my eyes snap open and I look at her, she was fine…every gorgeous inch of her was okay; I’m back! I suddenly pull her to me and hug her as tight as I can with my back and nuzzle into her hair and breathe her in, committing the floral yet rugged scent to memory, “You’re alive…”

She stiffens in my arms and then I hear a whisper “of course I am alive, I was so scared that you were leaving me again.” I tighten my hold on her neck and nuzzle more, “No…never” I reply and then kiss her neck, “I…I was trapped in a loop…kept dying…getting shot by Titus.” 

I feel her pull away just a little and she growls, “If that man made it into this world, I’ll kill him.” I can’t help the smile that appears on my lips at her protectiveness and I kiss her cheek. “Doubt it…oh ow…” I stretched too far again and she was quickly behind me and looking at the wound and then grabbing something from the side table.

A glass of water and pills appear in my hands and I take them without a second thought and lean back, Clarke moves to the door and I whimper; she turns back with a smile “Just getting mom.” I nod and she disappears past the door, leaving me to my own thoughts; if she didn’t kill Titus, I would if he made it into this life.

I’m lost in my thoughts as both Clarke and her mother return and I notice everyone else staying right outside the door and I can’t help the chuckle, “apparently waking up becomes a coming attraction?” Both women laugh at my joke and Clarke closes the door much to the protests of the others and then comes to sit next to me.

“How are you feeling Lexa?” Abby asks, I shrug and move a bit to get more comfortable. “I good as it gets I suppose; glad I am not dying anymore.” Abby nods, I guess Clarke told her about the loop and I’m a bit grateful that I didn’t have to explain it again, “how long was I out?”

“A few days, scared the shit outta me hodness, I didn’t like it one bit.” The blond states and takes my hand and squeezes, I squeeze back with a small smile “didn’t mean to do that.”

“Sometimes it can’t be helped, how is your body feeling?” Abby asks and motions for me to lean forward slowly, I do and groan “Sore as fuck but better.” I smile at the doctor and she nods before leaving, pushing everyone back and shutting the door once more.

Looking over I see Clarke looking off into nowhere, “Klarke?” I ask and she turns to me with tears streaming down her face, I motion for her to come closer because I couldn’t really and am thankful that she does and I wipe the tears away as they fall, “I’m here, and not going anywhere prisa.”

She smiles and I return it before pulling her into a kiss, a needy but gentle kiss that hopefully conveys everything that I am feeling.

 

Elyza/Clarke’s POV

 

I can’t help but moan into the kiss as I lean over the brunette a bit more, she was back and alive…I swear if this world keeps trying to screw us over I will be killing a lot of stuff because of it. Our lips move together, the familiarity a lot more lasting than one lifetime; then we slowly pull apart and smile at each other.

“I missed you, I hated seeing you just lying here…” I stop talking, she was awake and I still have her so no point in crying all over again. I feel a hand gently cup the side of my face and guide me back to look at her and I gasp at the how she is looking at me; she looks completely devoted and full of love.

For a moment I forget how to breathe as I look back into those green eyes, but the moment is lost when Anya bursts through the door followed by Octavia, Raven and is that Lincoln? Standing I growl and they all stop, “what do you all want…and uhh Lincoln?”

Lexa sits up more and her eyes go wide seeing Octavia as a human and then her eyes shift to Lincoln as well, “Wow I missed a lot…” I chuckle a bit and look back at the group, “What do you all need? Lexa needs rest…she is still healing.”

“We wanted to make sure our Commander was awake,” Anya states and I step aside to let her pass and she sits on the edge of the bed, “You scared us Heda, don’t ever do that again!” she slaps the brunette’s arm but she was smiling.

“OW ANYA!” Lexa yells and rubs her arm, “Jok yu!” I laugh and walk over, “babe that is my job…not Anya’s” She blushes and everyone else starts to cough and look around the room, however Anya just smirks as she gets up. “No more scaring us Heda.”

Lexa nods and I can’t help laughing, the big bad Commander obeying her general but I have to duck as a pillow is thrown at me with surprising speed, “What it’s funny!” I shrug and the brunette huffs as Octavia comes closer, “It’s good to see you awake, now Clarke can be social again?”

I look at her and shrug, “Maybe I guess.” And she walks over to Lexa and the brunette looks at her in confusion, “Aren’t you a wolf…like a huge pain in the ass wolf?” Octavia laughs and nods, “I am that too…might tell you the story one day…when things somewhat calm down and less dead things in the world.”

I couldn’t help the snort I made at the statement, if walkers were less yeah would be great but we have a long way to go for that; I leave O to talk to Lexa and push everyone else outside and look at Lincoln and then notice some other dude, “Ok who the fuck is that?” I point to the man and snarl.

Lincoln laughs, “This is Jason, we ran into each other a few days ago literally, he was running from walkers and I was running to them.” I chuckle and look at Jason, he seemed awfully familiar yet I never saw him before, “Jason, what’s your last name?”

“I go by Jason Roth.” He seems to bristle and I recognize the name from that show I watched, “you’re the one that does the 100 right?” His eyes widen and I laugh, “I d-do…”

“Yeah well I’ll have words later about that…” I brush past them, clapping Lincoln on the back, “welcome to the team my friend” He laughs and I disappear down the stairs to find Madison and Ontari talking on the couch, “hey girls”

They look up and smile, “Madison can I talk to you…privately?” I look at Ontaru and she stands nodding and walks out of the living room; I am pretty happy she listens to me or I may have to kick her ass…I may do that anyway. Sitting down I sigh and look at Madison dead in the eyes, “What is your problem?” 

She looks shocked but I don’t give a damn, “What do you mean?” A rumble starts in my chest and I growl, “the whole threat in the backyard a while back…what gives?” She suddenly relaxes and leans back as if I am not going to threaten, “Klarke, I wanted to see what you or she would do…I wanted to know that you are the strong woman you need to be and you are.” 

Narrowing my eyes, I scratch the side of my neck, “it was a fucking test?” She nods and I actually get more agitated, “don’t ever do that again, I could have killed you!” I notice she isn’t moving, but I do see some fear in her eyes but it disappears quickly. “I have fell warriors a lot stronger than you in my day Klarke…” I cut her off, “not one that is so connected to your daughter.” She leans forward, “that is true, and no one has ever been able to put me on my back, except her father.”

Pinching the bridge of my nose I close my eyes, “I didn’t need to know that…though in a way…yay me?” I open my eyes and she chuckles. “Yes, you are the only one to ground me in a fight really.” I frown, “but you didn’t really fight back until I had you pinned under me…”  
Madison nods, “You took me off guard but it still counts, Klarke. I am proud that my daughter chose and still chooses you.” I blush and hang my head, my hair covering my face, “Thank you.” She pats my leg as she stands, “don’t hurt her”

Getting off the couch and rising my head “I will never purposefully hurt her.” I know we will have fights and we’ll say things in the heat of the moment or do things we don’t mean, but I would never do it on purpose. “Good, a good way to look at it as well…or you deal with mama bear Clark and you don’t want that.”

She starts to walk towards the kitchen, “Hey remember, I landed you on your back…threats ain’t workin.” Suddenly she turns and is almost on top of me in seconds as I back pedal but I stand my ground and she gets nose to nose, smiling clearly impressed I am still on my feet, “that may be true but I can still take you.”

I chuckle and nod raising a brow at her before she steps back again makes for the kitchen, “we’ll see about that” I grin and she shoots me a playful glare, okay so she isn’t as bad as I thought she was. “Are you two done puffing your chests?” I hear and turn to see Indra coming down the hall.

“I guess, what are you up too?” She shrugs and tosses a box at me, catching it I open it to find 9mm rounds in it, “knew you were getting low and found these the other day, all yours.” I smile and close the box up, “thanks can always use em, you still not into guns?”

“I rather have a nice sharp blade…does the job just fine.” The older woman states and leans against the wall looking at me, “you know we can’t stay here forever, though I am surprised this place still has power.”

I grin, “actually it’ll have power as long as we can siphon gas we will have power…come on” I wave and go down the small corridor to the garage, as I open it to reveals three large gas powered generators. “We won’t run out of heat or power, and I think if we bar the windows and have heavy duty shutters, we can have the lights on at night instead of candles.”

Indra walks to the machines, “this changes things a bit, can sure stay here a long while…hell a river not far away and the ocean if we can manage to fish without walkers we have meat.” She runs a hand over one and then looks at the vehicles in the garage.

The beat up truck is there, plus a high end sports cars and four motorcycles, “you’ve been hiding a collection of vehicles Clarke” I grin and nod, “that one is mine” I point to a large 750cc Harley Davidson, black and chrome red, a large beauty. The darker skinned woman walks up to the 600cc Yamaha crotch rocket and straddles it, it was yellow and black with the name yellow-jacket on the sides.

“This one is mine then” she states and gets comfortable on the bike, the rest of the bikes were a 600cc Suzuki and a 500cc Yamaha Rebel. “We could have our own lil biker gang” I state and laugh, and surprisingly she laughs with me. “Well that would be interesting, a gang of walker killers?” She asks as she dismounts the bike and snags the keys, I smirk because I have done the same thing with the Harley. “You think Lexa might like one of the bikes or maybe a Ferrari?”

Indra looks at the sleek black Ferrrai and shrugs, “let her choose, Octavia will want a bike, since no horses.” I nod and we start back into the house until Indra notices about two hundred red gasoline containers on the shelved wall, “full?” I nod and she huffs, “you are way too prepared.”

“Better than not at all” I reply as we move back into the house, “as soon as lexa is better I’ll be showing her the vehicles, let her choose and then everyone else can fight over the rest. But we keep the truck that is a good truck.” Indra nods, “I like you in this life…last life you were…a pain but Lexa likes you so I dealt with it, but you are alright.”

“Wow…you feeling alright there?” I ask checking her forehead for a fever and she bats my hand away, as we walk back into the house, I veer off and head to a more unexplored part of the house; the basement. I felt like exploring, I knew that Lexa was probably talking to whoever and I had just made a quick pass down there when we first came here.

Just in case I grab a sword and click the light on and pad down the carpeted stairs and grin when I see a fully furnished basement, with a huge TV on a one wall with video game consoles, a wall full of books and a bar…yes a fully stocked bar. I walk towards it when I hear a slight groan, and turn and my heart almost seized on the spot.

It was a kid about nine years old shuffling towards me, looks like half his jaw is missing and one leg is definitely broken; he is wearing a baseball uniform and my heart clenches. I hated this apocalypse at time, this being one of them when you see a kid that dies and comes back…he didn’t deserve this at all.

Raising the sword, I point it at his head as she slowly comes closer and I sigh as I close my eyes and swing hard to make it fast as possible; after not hearing anything I open my eyes and look down at the lifeless rotting flesh. Shaking my head, I look around and find trash bags so I clean up the mess as best as possible and get rid of it, my heart is crying as I do it and I can’t help the sniffles that sound for a fee minutes after.

I try to push it to the back of my mind, grabbing a bottle of silver tequila and taking a swig, groaning at the burn as it goes down my throat. I put it up and walk down the hallway and notice an office, a workout room and a movie room… “Oh this is promising” I state and walk in and look at walls full of movies and a drop down screen on one wall with fifteen seats in front of it spreading backwards.

Oh yes this place was good, but who knows what other surprises are in store; good or bad, sitting down I try to relax and get the image out of my head of that boy, that will stick with me for a while…

Octavia’s POV

I’m sitting with Lexa, she had asked for something to eat so I brought up a couple sandwiches and some orange juice and she was munching away, “hopefully you heal up quick.” I state and she nods, “I wish I could heal like Klarke” she states and I cock my head to the side, “I heard she heals damn fast.”

“She does, I wonder if she has been bitten and her body rejected it, but I’ve seen her naked and no bite marks…well not walker ones anyway…” I smirk and wait for her won sentence to catch up to her and she blushes as eyes widen, “I didn’t just say that out loud?”

“You did Heda” She was grinning at me and I groan, I won’t be living this down anytime soon that is for sure, “please do not tell Clarke I said that…” I open on eye and she is still grinning like a maniac and I knew she wouldn’t mention it outright but she would hint like all fuck, “jackass”

Now Octavia is laughing, “I didn’t say anything and I get called jackass?” she looks at me and I calm the laughing but the smile stays. “You never have to say anything for us to know what you’re thinking, always trouble you are.” I can hear the amusement in the voice, she wasn’t just the naïve teenager anymore we came across, she was turning a bit more into Lexa every time I saw her and honestly I’m glad for it in this world.

I stand and nod to her before leaving the room, I look back and her eyes are closed as she rests; I guess waking up and all can take it out of you. Closing the door, I head downstairs and start picking up the scraps of clothing from when I changed yesterday in a hurry and throw the clothing pieces of away, though I was sad I destroyed that leather jacket.

“Hey Hun” I hear behind me and smile as I turn to look into blue eyes, “hey yourself babe.” I pull her closer and give her a quick kiss before resting my forehead against hers, “you going up to see your daughter?” I ask as she steps back. 

“Yes, hopefully she doesn’t kill me last time we really saw on another…we weren’t really on good terms even if it’s only been a few days.” I notice how her eyes downcast and I shake my head, “Madi, she is happy to be awake, be happy for her and talk things out. Gees you grounders and your feelings…oh wait I am one too.” 

This makes her laugh and she nods, “Alright, out of the mouths of babes right?” she asks and I slap her arm, “I may be young but who was it screaming last night?” this causes a blush to rush up on the blonde’s cheeks and I grin wide, “Yeah I thought so…go see your daughter” I state playfully shoving her towards the stairs.

I watch her walk up the stairs, my ass glued to her ass till it disappeared and then I sigh and walk to the pool room again, kicking off boots and socks and rolling up my pant legs; I hang my feet in the water and move them around.

I remembered when we had landed on the ground and a few of us started out towards the mountain to find supplies; Clarke, Jasper, Monty, Fin…myself. We came across a river and I was the first one to strip and hop in, was fun until that river monster tried to eat me but what can you do.

I laugh a bit to myself and splash the water, I never thought, at least in this life, I would be a wolf for one…and be dating a chick…is it dating? Shaking my head, I didn’t care, she’s hot and my feelings have been growing for her since we met but now Lincoln is back and those feelings are there too.

Being swept up in my thoughts, I didn’t realize someone came and sat next to me dangling their feet into the water until I feel a nudge on my shoulder and look into dark brown eyes. “Lincoln…” He smiles at me and I actually scoot a few inches away and see his face frown slightly, “what’s up?” I ask trying to mask the feelings inside me.

“I’m alright, expected a warmer welcome though.” He reaches up to tuck hair behind my ears but I block him with a hand, “please don’t.” I state and look at the water biting my lip and trying my best not to look at him. “What’s wrong Octavia?” He asks, worry in his voice and I shake my head, “Octavia, didn’t you miss me?” I snap my head to look at him, “did I miss you? Of course I missed you but I have a different life here, you can’t expect me to return feelings from another life and ignore the ones I have here!”

He sits back at my outburst, “Clarke and Lexa found one another, even Abby and Raven are together…given differently, why can’t we?” he really wasn’t getting it, men…like really? “Because I am in love with someone else in this life, I love her enough I would die for her if it came down to it.”

My voice is rough and I actually growl at him as he tries to move my hair again; smiling internally when his hand retreats into his lap. “With who…I know it isn’t Indra or Ontari.” I laugh, the older woman my former mentor and Ontari the ice bitch, fuck no! “Neither, Madison actually, Lexa’s mom.”

“The short blond woman?” he asks and I nod as a smile spreads on my face but it quickly disappears, “you can do much better than that, not me but better.” I can’t help but look at him like he grew forty heads in the last two seconds, “well good thing I go for what I want and hold on.”

He chuckles, “you always get what you want, and if you don’t I would fear for the one at the end of your wrath.” He pulls his legs out and rises, “I am glad you are happy Octavia, but if she hurts you…” I get up and smile, “I know and thanks Lincoln, I care about you a great deal but I won’t screw this up, plus she likes her wolf cuddles.” Now he looks at me confused, but before I could say something his eyes widen in recognition of what he saw before of me changing into a large furry beast and simply shakes his head. Before he could make for the door I walk out of the room and decide I need to find Madison…and blow off some steam.

 

TBC


	9. Alpha's & Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikes, more wolves...a familiar face appears and someone is taken.

Alycia/Lexa’s POV

It’s been three week, and I can’t believe this, a Yamaha rebel is what she told me and I caught on pretty quick to how it works as the blond pointed out things and describes what had to be done; now we are heading the down the street, took me a minute to get the hang of it but soon we are whizzing past houses.

I look over to see Clarke grinning at me as we speed up just a bit more and then we both slam on our brakes, looking ahead at a small to medium group of walkers. “Outrun them, or fight them?” she asks me and I contemplate it for just a second and start to grin, what I love is she turns her bike off and dismounts without even letting me say a word…fuck I love this woman.

Now before I would have wanted to run, but now…I dismount after turning the key and hop off, drawing both swords from my back as I hear two more motors nearing and we look back to see Octavia and Indra riding up and hopping off.

The four of us stand in a line as the walkers get closer, I start to fidget in place wanting to just charge forward and attack. Waiting just isn’t my thing anymore, I go from this quiet and rather I dunno snobbish teen to an impatient loud and sometimes stoic ‘commander’. I start to laugh at my thoughts and everyone looks at me, “What?”

They shake their heads but Clarke seems to know what I am laughing about and just her chin out towards the walkers; smiling back I growl and charge forward to meet the closest walker and take the head completely off with one swipe of a blade. I shout as I make my own path through the group and can hear the others attacking as well, but then I hear a yell that wasn’t about taking one down.

Turning I look to the left and eyes go wide as we all see a large group…no pack of dogs…no wolves? “Klarke!?” I yell but something slams into my back and I fall to the ground and a hand shoots out to grab the neck of a walker before she can bite me, grunting I push back as her teeth gnash together and some decaying flesh drops onto my face.

God it smells bad and I have to keep my mouth shut as the bitch keeps trying to bite me, my arms are getting tired and I can’t reach for the small dagger in my boot; it’s wedged under her and really she is very strong for being dead. Suddenly the walker goes limp and I sigh in relief but not for very long as a large wolf steps on top of both of us, making me grunt at the pressure.

It looks at me and I stare right back as I slowly wipe the shit off my face, at first I thought it may be Octavia but too small to be her but the eyes were different; they are human but it keeps growling at me and gnashing teeth but not getting any closer. 

Then there is a loud howl and the wolf retreats off and I am able to push the dead walker off and sit up, we are literally surrounded by wolves and Octavia had now changed and was the one howling and growling. There are about fifteen of them but they seem to be backing off seeing the large white wolf snarling back.

I feel two arms wrap around me and pick me up, I smile as I see blond hair but I pull away to find my swords, one was next to me…the other by one of the wolves; I walk up to the wolf and slowly bend down but it snaps at me as I try to pick it up. I threaten with my other sword and it backs up slightly and I get my second sword and then back pedal back, sword at the ready if needed.

“Klarke?” 

“Shhh...let O deal with this” 

I nod and I almost laugh as Indra huffs and walks backwards to us and bumps into my back to stop, Octavia was circling us and I think talking to them...I think. Boy would mom flip when she finds out about this…or would she? Shaking my head, I watch closely but then get in a defensive stance as a grey/brown wolf charges at me, right before it gets to me it jumps and I stay in my stance and as the wolf is about to meet my face, I stab upwards with a sword and the wolf whines as it lands on the ground.

Octavia is over in an instant and growling at the wolves and they seem to back up even more as I pull my sword out and frown at the now dead wolf, “Sorry O, it charged me” She nods her head and looks back at the others and slowly they lower their heads in submission except one.

A large black wolf quickly changes to reveal a tall black man with a goatee and a angry glare, we all avert our eyes from his lower half and I hear Clarke almost gagging which causes me to smile but not for long. “You killed one of my pack! And you!” He glares at Octavia who is still in her wolf form, “you took my pack away from me!”

He gets nose to muzzle with her and I’m waiting for her to snap his head off, she growls and with a paw pushes him back and he stumbles a bit but stays upright and then within seconds Octavia is in human form… “Pike…”

The man growls and I recognize the name, I never met him but I knew who he was and it set my teeth on edge, looking at the other wolves I figure they are who followed him in their previous life. “The grounder killer” I state with a growl and everyone’s heads snap to me (including the wolves). I glare at him as I step closer, “you liked to kill grounders if I remember correctly.”

His eyes widen in realization as he looks between Clarke and myself, “Oh this is too good” he laughs and points between us, “The Commander of the Twelve Clans…and her bitch.” He snarls and then laughs again but a fist to his nose silenced him, and it wasn’t my fist; crunching cartilage is heard and he yells out in pain as he falls over. 

Clarke stands over him as he knelt clutching his now broken nose, “I’m no one’s bitch, but you on the other hand…” she steps to the side and Octavia steps up and glares at him in challenge; he meets her glare and stands still holding his nose but he seemed to waiver a bit, the battle for alpha begins when he takes a swing at her and she nails him in the stomach.

I knew the girl was fast but how fast is surprising, with every strike Pike tries to land, Octavia dodges and hits him back with two strikes to his one; he’s starting to get tired and the determination in his eyes is almost completely gone as Octavia glares at him, challenging again.

He staggers and then falls to his knees a bloody mess and bows his head in submission, Octavia starts to relax but then Pike surges forward in one last attempt, except the raven-haired girl turns picking up a blade from the ground where she dropped it earlier and cuts the man’s arm off that came swinging; he screams and falls to the ground and the other wolves were moving towards us until their new alpha tells them to back off.

“You are banished from the pack, I see you again and you will die.” Octavia growls at him, “GO!” holding his shoulder, he growls before running out of the group and down the street, bleeding all over the street as he goes and I can’t help the disgusted look that crosses my face.

 

Elyza/Clarke’s POV

 

So wolves now have a new alpha…my best friend Octavia and Pike is running away with only three limbs; Lexa killed a wolf and almost threatened her and I gave him a broken nose…eventful day so far and Indra is still pouting and wanting to fight. 

I stay silent as Octavia seems to be communicating with the pack and sending them off to do who knows what, then she turns to me “He may be back, but then again maybe not.” She states with a shrug and I nod as I walk up to her, “Well we can’t say this world is boring right?”  
We both laugh and I notice Indra and Lexa looking down an alleyway, they motion to us they were going to check it out and we nod in response, “should we go with them?” Octavia asks and I shake my head, “they’ll be fine.” I reply and we walk back to the bikes to make sure they weren’t too damaged.

A couple of light scratches on the bikes but nothing more, Octavia was bitching that she needed to find a shop with paint that matches to keep them up and I just laugh, who cares about paint? She glares at me and I glare right back and her eyes shoot to the ground, it surprises me since I’m don’t have animal blood in my veins but seeing her demeanor change I let it go, we needed her as alpha of that wolf pack.

“GET ON YOUR BIKES!” Lexa comes out at a full run with the darker woman on her heels, both pulling keys out and jumping on their bikes and revving them up as a horde of…zombie animals? Shit! Octavia and I follow suit and we all hit the gas, but not before a fucking cat latches on to my back bumper; turning I pull a pistol out and aim at its head and fire, it flies back onto the ground motionless as we speed away.

We don’t stop for a good ten miles and then we pull over by a small park, “okay how did you two find walker animals…that don’t walk but run!?” I ask as I hop off my bike and check the back fender of my bike, “like seriously!”

Indra is glaring at Lexa who had something in her…no she didn’t…oh she did, a small ball of fur was curled up in her arms, “Lexa…what is that?” Before I could get close Indra growls, “we walked by a pet store and had to go in, found the only none infected lil brat and then we had to high tail it out of there because the infected ones wanted some Indra Entrée and Lexa dessert!”

The outburst was so unexpected that I fall over laughing, and then feel a soft tongue licking my face, “Hey off…off!” I push the small thing off and growl and it runs behind Lexa’s legs, “ya know I would expect myself to have an animal companion but you?” I look up into green eyes and sigh…fuck! “what’s its name?”

“Fish…” I look at her like she just told me the stupidest joke, she named it fish…like really? “Let me guess, want to take it with us?” she nods and I get up off the ground, “if it pisses or shits in our room…I swear…” words fail me as arms wrap around my neck and lips collide with mine, I rest my hands on her hips and kiss her back.

“Great you two are getting along so well…but can we go home?” the voice of Octavia drifts over and I pull back, “hey O, got ya a playmate.” We duck a branch tossed at us and laugh at the utter horror on the girl’s face, “joking O, but maybe you can uhh teach it to be house trained, AHH!” I duck again but the third throw hits the back of my head, “Fuck bitch!”

I turn sharply and growl at her, “I may tease you but so help me O…” I didn’t realize I was challenging and she immediately backs off and looks down, I cock my head and calm down, “you okay?” She nods but doesn’t say anything and I think I figured it out, “We are a pack aren’t we…our group?”

“Sha, we are.” Octavia fidgets in place, “whose alpha of our group?” She looks at me, “You know who it is.” I have to nod yeah I apparently do, it’s me. “Whose beta?” She looks over at Lexa and I can’t help the smile that forms, “Omega?” She points to herself. “But that new pack…?” She nods and I sigh, this got really complicated and really fast “So Omega in this pack and Alpha of that one?” She shrugs not sure what exactly is going on but she seems to be rolling with it. I turn to Indra and Lexa, “Will you two head back, O and I need to talk?”

Lexa walks up and pecks my cheek, “Don’t be too long…everyone else will start worrying.” She smiles and then walks to her bike and hops on, Indra simply nods to us and heads to her own ride and soon they are long gone; heading home. 

“Clarke…” Octavia starts but stops and just looks at me, noticing that I was fighting something inside myself, she walks up and puts a hand on my shoulder and I look at her, “This is weird…why am I alpha?” We walk slowly back to the bikes and I rub my head. 

“Sorry about your head, and no idea why…this life you are very much an alpha though and stronger than me at that.” Octavia picks up a rock and throws it down the street, “when you get emotional, and you say to do something or not takes a lot for me to do the opposite of what you state.” She picks up another rock and throws it, “as a wolf we have a hierarchy that we follow not matter what pack we are in. If the pack members are not family the loyalties can be swayed, but family can’t be. But if we are adopted into another pack we slide in where needed…at least in this world.”

“So we are both Alpha’s but what about when we first met up?” I ask and she chuckles a bit, I wonder what is going on in her head, “O, you’re a natural alpha so why are you an Omega in this group?” Her head snaps up; I must have hit the nail on the head. “When we first met I shifted to beta, when we found Lexa and Anya or rather they found us…I slid to Omega because she is your mate and a strong beta. Even humans can have that hierarchy Clarke, though many don’t like the idea of it.”

I shrug, I never really thought about it but it explains a lot in how certain people behave around others, “well I don’t want to command you Octavia, you are your own while a member of our family.” I watch as you can almost see her demeanor change, “but if there is a situation…”  
She nods and smiles, “I understand and thank you Clarke.” She jumps on her bike and looks at me, and I kind of couch, “O…I know the three of us are used to seeing you naked…ya know changing and all but why not put the extra clothes on before we ride again…been naked a while.”

She looks down and laughs, “well at least it isn’t a bad view.” She pulls out a shirt and pants, then hops back on the bike and heads out. I walk to my bike and straddle it, turning the key and hearing the loud rumble but that’s all I remember minus a sharp pain to the head and then nothing.

 

~At the House~

 

Alicia/Lexa’s POV

Indra and I make it back in about an hour, both having to tell everyone the other two will be back shortly; after explaining everything I head up to our room with fish and some food and water for him, setting him down on the small balcony and then I flop down on the bed almost exhausted. I throw an arm over my eyes as I hear the door open and then shut a few seconds later, there is a dip on the bed and I look up from under the arm, “Yes mother?”

Madison smiles and shrugs, “just checking up on you, everything alright…I mean a wolf pack and walkers…plus infected animals…quite a day.” I nod and sit up, “it was but got fish out of it and hopefully they will be back soon…” I trail off and my mother giggles, actually giggles.  
“Being apart is that taxing?” Madison asks and raises a brow and I blush a bit and push her shoulder which causes her to laugh as she catches herself, before falling off the bed. “I don’t want to lose her like she lost me, that is in no way happening.” My mother seems to almost instantly stop laughing and get serious, “I have never seen you so serious about someone, then again I never got to know you in my life before this. If she means that much to you, never hesitate to do what you need to do.”

“Even at eighteen?” I ask and she nods as she gets up from the floor, “even at a young age someone can know who they are meant to be with, obviously you two are, in all lifetimes most likely” she moves to the door and smiles, “I’m sure they will be back soon.” I nod and lay back down groaning, the soreness catching up to my body and I doze off; I don’t know how long I was out but I jolt awake hearing someone yell for me. I jump up and run downstairs to find Octavia but no Clarke, “Where is Klarke?”

The young woman shakes her head, “I was riding back and I looked behind me but no Clarke, I went back and all I found was her bike…no Clarke anywhere.” She was catching her breath and I was wondering if she ran back but she was clothed so. “Why are you panting?”

“Just because I ride a bike, doesn’t mean it doesn’t take energy to ride and get back in one piece to give the news…I did find a lead pipe lying beside the bike with a bit of blood on it…I think someone took her.” Octavia stops to catch her breath and then dodges a vase thrown in her direction. “Not my fault Commander, and you know it!”

A light ignites in my eyes and I growl, I was not going to have her ripped away from me like I was ripped from her, “Indra get Onya and Ontari, I will find Linkon, Octavia go talk to Abby, we are locking this place down and then you, Indra, Onya, Linkon and Ontari will join me as we search for her.” I was about to stalk upstairs when a hand spins me around.

“And what about me dear?” Madison asks glaring at me and I shrink a bit, “am I staying here with Abby and Raven and that Jason guy?” I open my mouth to speak but Anya beats me to it as she and Indra and Ontari walk in, “Jason isn’t here…we don’t know where he is.” I grunt and walk out to find Linkon, forgetting to answer my mother.

I move around the house and stop in the backyard, the man was doing push up “Linkon” I state and he looks up and then immediately gets up, “Commander?” he walks up and then leans on the house, “Klarke is missing, you and a few others I am taking to search for her, suit up.” I walk into the house not waiting for him to follow me and I head to the room.

I grab my now clean swords, I change into a heavier cloth tank top and slide my leather jacket over it and pull on a sturdier pair of leather pants (Clarke insisted since it’s harder to bite through) and I pull on socks and heavy duty boots with a few hidden gems in them. Starting to strap on daggers, I hear a knock at the door “Enter!” As the door opens I smile and see Octavia ready to go in her leather gear, and her hair is back in braids “Can I help with anything?” I nod and put a few daggers in hidden sheathes, “help with my hair I guess, haven’t done braids in years.”

She nods and motions for me to sit and she begins her work, “you look like you have more weapons than usual,” she states as she tugs on the hair a bit. “I do, and going to get a pistol or two, last resort type thing.” Octavia nods and soon finishes, “all set Commander, oh and here” she hands me Clarke’s glock, “I guess she dropped it when she was taken.” I nod and Octavia leaves the room, finding a holster and strapping it to my leg, I slide the gun into it and adjust as needed; I look across the room in the mirror and I frown…something was missing.

Moving to a Chester drawer, on top lay some makeup and I rummage through it and then smirk…black eye shadow will work well enough, I move to the mirror and get to work putting it on my face; if I am to find my soulmate, I will scare the shit out of the person who took her in the first place. After I am finished I tuck the makeup in a pocket and head downstairs.

Everyone was gathered, including my mother who looks like she decided not to go, “We ready?” they all turn and Indra, Lincoln, Ontari and Octavia drop to a knee and my mother looks at me proudly. “Get up you idiots, a little mask isn’t going to make me Heda again.” They get up and smile, I had put on my original mask that I wore going to battle or for any meetings with hostiles in my old life; I slide my hand into my pocket and toss the makeup to Octavia, “Get ready, ;let’s scare the shit out of whoever decided to piss me off.”

She laughs and opens the eye shadow and everyone starts putting it on when I feel a hand on my shoulder; looking over I see blue eyes that match Clarke’s, “Hey Abby.” She gives a sad smile, “Don’t get too banged up okay and find Clarke soon…hopefully she is ok.”  
“I’ll do my best, I promise” She gives me a hug which I return and then we head out.

 

Elyza/Clarke’s POV

 

Ugh my head kills, I reach up to rub my head but I can’t something is stopping me; I blink my eyes and try to focus and see into a very dim lit room, “What the fuck?” I ask and I hear someone snort next to me. “That’s what I said when I woke up…” I knew that voice, I look over and see Jason chained to another wall, what the hell is going on? I think.

Looking about I see cuffs on my hands and my hands above my head, “Okay why are we chained up, and I thought you were at the…well you know?” He nods, “I was out walking and got hit over the head, same to you it seems…” I sigh and test the chains and notice a bolt loose at the top, “Hmmm…” I look at my legs and see I have been stripped of my weapons but I still had my boots on, grinning I tug at the one arm and suddenly stop as I hear footsteps coming closer.

The door opens and in comes a broad shouldered man with long brown hair, “Oh the princess is awake I see.” The voice was low and gravely and sounded familiar and he called me princess…no one calls me that! “Don’t worry nothing will happen to you, yet that is.” He walks closer and I see his face and bite back the gasp as I think Roan.

“It wasn’t nice killing off my top soldier…or letting the walkers kill him that is, but a fitting end to that idiot and his group I suppose.” He paces back and forth, “See I have been looking for your father, I found him but he was of no use without his…protégé that he experimented on…and now I have you. It’s too bad your father isn’t alive to see you.” 

I growl and strain against the chains, “What did you do to him!?” my eyes are narrow and I bare my teeth like a wild animal, “where is he!?” all he does is smile at me and then flick on a light and looking at the other end of the room; my eyes tear up at the sight before me as I take in a figure chained by the neck to the wall…a walker…who looks exactly like my father. “You killed him and let him turn!! YOU BASTARD!” I pull against the chains and grit teeth as the cuffs bite into my wrists lightly but I didn’t care.

“Now now princess, be careful I rather you not turn into what your father has…besides I need you in one piece so we can get your friend the wolf who is with your girlfriend.” He was cocky and I was seeing red, “bash op em, ai frag op yu!” (you harm her, I kill you!)

“We’ll see about that prisa” he states, hissing on the ‘s’ before he leaves the room and I sigh slumping back against the wall, “He’s gonna die” I look up and Jason is looking at me like I was some kind of weirdo, “what?”

“What language was that?” he asks with a look of confusion and I laugh, “one of my people from a long time ago. Now let’s talk escape…”

TBC


	10. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Roan up too and why does he need Elyza/Clarke...will Alicia/Lexa and their friends be able to find her in time. What is going on at the house, and will Jason survive another day?

Elyza/Clarke’s POV

 

“Ugh this is loose but not loose enough!” the blond grunts as she keeps working at the bolt in the wall that was slowly coming out, “come on…”

Jason on the other side of the room just rolls his eyes, “give up you are not strong enou…” his sentence dies as the blond tears the bolt out of the wall.

She looks at him, ‘fucking prick’ she thinks, “you were saying boy?” She rubs her wrist and grabs something from her back pocket that looks like a bobby pin and starts to mess with the lock to get her hands free.

Soon the cuffs clatter to the ground and she looks around, “Okay that is the only door but there is a window….” She looks at it, “damn I can’t fit through that…” Clarke looks at Jason, “nah you can’t either and I don’t trust you.”

“Clar…” Jason starts.

“No, you call me Elyza…” She growls at him as she checks her hidden toe blades and smiles, then moves to jab the bolt back into the wall, “only my family calls me by my former name.”

Jason sighs, “Elyza, why do you hate me so much?”

She quirks a brow as she loosely puts the cuffs on and hikes her hands to her shoulders, “because you put my life on TV, that’s why.”

He looks at her confused but then realizes just how much she looks like the character in his show, “Holy shit…that actually happened?”

Narrowing her eyes, she nods, “that show The 100, pretty good and I have a feeling that I haven’t seen the worst of it though, let me guess Lexa dies by gunshot wound?”

“How do you, not even my writers know that yet!” he shouts at her, and steps out of the shadows, “how do you fucking know that?”

“BECAUSE I LIVED IT YOU BASTARD!” she screams at him, “I will never forget, not matter what life I am in how she died in my arms from a fucking bullet…”

The man looks at her shocked, “it actually happened…in another life?”

“Yeah…and you put it on screen, or was going too.” Clarke swallows a lump in her throat and Jason clearing his had her attention until the door opens, both looking at Roan walking through.

“You two at each other’s throats, my my not friends at all.” He looks between the two and the blond scoffs at him, “now Princess I need some of your blood.”

“Why the fuck?” Clarke spits out at him.

“Because you are immune…” he steps closer with a vile, she stays still as he holds an arm and sticks the needle in and then slowly draws out a full vile, “that wasn’t so bad was it?”

“You are going to die, at my hands soon.” She states through gritted teeth as he walks over to Jason and then proceeds to stick the needle in his arm, “what are you doing!”

Roan looks at her, “A test…” he puts half of the vile of blood into the man’s arm and then pulls it out and steps back.

Jason glares at him but then groans as the blood works through his system, “that fucking burns…what’s in your fucking blood?” he looks at Clarke.

Clarke stays quiet as she watches, if she makes her move now it wouldn’t go over so well, ‘I can’t jump the gun…sorry Jason you are in for one hell of a ride to death.’ She thinks as she looks away.

But Roan had other ideas, “you know what your blood does to regular humans, you get to watch!” he forcefully moves her chin so Jason is the only thing she sees.

Slowly the man’s complexion changes to a grey/white and veins begin to show on his skin, dark black veins.

“Elyza…what is…” He chokes on his tongue as it swells up, so he breathes through his nose and grunts in pain as it feels like fire is ripping through his veins.

“Stop Roan, please before I regret what I do next….” Clarke states, hands gripping the chains that supposedly holds her up, “end it”

“Why, I thought you would be proud, he’s turning into a hybrid walker…all thanks to you, now all I have to do it find the enzymes in your blood that do this, remove them and inject them into my soldiers and myself and we will be immune to bites and everything else.”

She bites his hand and looks away, “enough Roan…you got what you wanted…”

He looks over, “you are right, though your dad hasn’t eaten in a while…” he walks over to the chain that holds her walker father to the wall and unlatches and the walker makes a beeline for Jason.

Clarke bites her lip as the walker tears into the man, ripping Jason’s throat out and then pretty much everything else, moving her head to look anywhere but at what was going on.

“I may let him roam a bit, and Jason too bad he won’t come back…but the blood will make your father a stronger walker…maybe that bite will kill you.”

He pushes her against the wall, “Enjoy your minutes of life that are left Prisa…because soon you will work for me.” He walks out of the room laughing and slams the door shut.

“Fuck me….” She states and pulls her hands free and looks at the walker eating Jason, “well I would have just shot him but I guess this works too…now to kill my dad” 

Walking over she taps the heel of her boot on the ground and a shing is heard as the blade spits out of the toe, this gains the walker’s attention and she cringes as she sees the dead eyes of her father looking at her and groaning.

“I’m sorry dad…” She states as the walker gets up and moves towards her almost at normal human speed, she starts a round house kick and imbeds the dagger into his right temple but something was wrong, he was still moving.

She pulls her leg free and can’t believe the walker isn’t dead, “Fuck my blood works fast!” she jumps back and notices the walker’s reflexes are faster and he was getting faster, “shit shit!”

 

~On the Road~

 

I look behind me to make sure everyone was keeping up as we near the area again where Clarke was taken, I holds up a hand to signal everyone to slow down and before the engine was even slightly cool I jump off and look around; Anya decided to stay back just in case we failed.

“Lexa…we’ll find her.” Indra states coming up on my left side while Octavia comes up on my right, “she’s tough, either we’ll find her or the other way around.”

“Either way I’m pissed and we’ll meet her halfway if need be.” I look at everyone, Lincoln, Ontari and the two next to me, “what around here looks like a place to hide for a good long while?”

Everyone fans out and I move towards an ally way and look down, what I find makes me growl as I step in and pick up a gun, “So she was dragged this way…GUYS!” I yell and keep following down and notice a piece of her leather pants.

“Hey what’s up?” Octavia asks and notices the items in my hands, “alright, I got it from here.” Stepping back the brunette drops all her weapons and Ontari and Indra snag them up just in case and we all watch as she transforms into her wolf.

She sniffs the fabric in my hand and then bounds down the alley and we all follow quickly, she makes a turn and then runs down a road and then suddenly takes a sharp right and we all hold onto the wall as we turn to follow.

Finally, she skids to a halt in front of a very large factory gate, “In there?” I ask and she nods her head, the gate was padlocked but Octavia rears up and slams into it and we had entry.

Indra comes up and hands me some clothes and I look at her confused, “They are for Oktavia…” we look over our shoulders and I hand the clothes to the woman.

“Gees I really do see more of you than I would like to Oktavia.” I state and she laughs as she gets dressed and her weapons are handed back, “Okay this place is huge and…fuck hide!”

I push them towards a dumpster, and we all duck and peer over as a few soldiers walk by, seeming on patrol and notice the gate is open.  
“Hey any of you know why the gate is open?” one of them states, and everyone else shakes their heads, “come on let’s look around!”

“Fuck, we got to take care of them…” I state and motion for Indra and Ontari to circle around, while Lincoln and Octavia stay with me, “wait for them to come as close as possible and then we drag them over…try to be as quiet as possible.”

Everyone nods before moving, myself taking point and hearing three approaching she motions silently and everyone gets into place; Ontari gets up on the dumpster while Lincoln rounds a corner, Indra was who knows where at this point and Octavia was at my side.

I count to three as they step closer and whistle, Ontari launches herself onto the man in the middle tackling him and covering his mouth and knocking him out to drag him to safety.

Indra and Lincoln come from opposite sides and attack the man on the left, while Octavia and myself go for the man on the right, he struggled a bit but Octavia had his mouth covered while I hit his face with the hilt of my sword.

A few minutes later and they are lined up against the dumpster tied and gagged, “We need to know the layout of that factory…Indra…” I step back as she comes up and kneels down beside them and quietly speaks to them.

Two of the three shake their heads angrily and quickly a blade is stuck in both their heads, which made us actually jump, “Damn, forgot how quick she can do that.”

“This one is willing to talk…” Indra stands cleaning her blades and motioning to a rather lanky man who was trembling.

I walk up to him, “what’s the layout of the factory?” I kick his foot and pull the gag out of his mouth, “scream and you die.”

He nods and licks his lips, “The factory…is ten stories, but the layout on each one is the same except the basement. One long hallway, with many doors on either side for various labs now…our boss is trying to perfect an immunity to the walker bites and maybe make super soldiers.”

I look at everyone behind me then back at him, “what about the basement?”

“It’s small considering the rest of the place just a couple rooms, he has two people locked up in there right now…what I hear he took some blood to experiment with.”

I stand up quickly, “Elyza….”

“Yeah that’s the bitches name…” 

I turn and smack him so hard he spits blood, “don’t call her a bitch.”

He looks at me, “you’re here to break her out…good luck this place is crawling with us, and we all have guns.”

“Guns run out of ammo” I state in reply.

“Sure but we can fight without our guns too” he chuckles a bit and I growl at him.

“Le…Alicia…we need to get going.” Lincoln states and I nod that I hear him.

“Get rid of him” I state and walk away and he starts to yell but Octavia silences him, permanently.

“Let’s go find Clarke…and kill those that get in our way.” My voice is low, even and even to me it’s creepy.

We walk to the gate and I get turned around by Lincoln, “if we split up we can take care of more soldiers that way and one of us may get there faster.”

“Alright, Lincoln we’ll do that…Oktavia you stay with me..Linkon…”

“I’ll go on my own.”

I nod, “Ontari, Indra you two break off as well. Oktavia and I will try to find the quickest way down from the first level, you three take out as many as possible.”

“We will, go get her” Lincoln states and we split off, Octavia and I running for the entrance and making sure no soldiers are right there.

“Hey there are two right inside…” Octavia draws her sword and I draw both of mine as she opens the door we both run them through quickly, catching them and laying them on the ground and taking their weapons.

“Take a gun and all ammo, but let’s not use them unless we have too.” I make sure to tuck away the ammo and secure the machine I procured and Octavia does the same, “let’s move on.”

 

~Back At The House~

 

Chris/Anya’s POV

 

Madison, Abby were both pacing the living room driving me crazy, “Come one, they will come back with Clarke or Clarke will come back with them, gees stop pacing!”

“My daughter has never fought until this damn apocalypse, I worry!” Madison growls out and then finds Anya right in her face.

“Lexa is quite capable of handling herself, as are all of us now calm down before I strap you to the fucking couch!” I yell in her face and she steps back, I was sick of this petty bullshit.

Abby walks up and pulls her away from me, “she does have a point, and if they need patching up we’ll help them heal, maybe we should do something to distract ourselves till they get back.”

“Do whatever you want, I am going on patrol” I state and grab my gun and sword, marching right out the front door and out into the sunshine.; I did not want any part of whatever they may come up with inside. 

Walking along the fence I see a few walkers trying to reach through the fence so I put my blade through their skulls and move on, that is until I hear some voices and duck.

“Which house did he say again?” a man’s voice asks.

“He didn’t say, we are to look for life that’s it, who knows they may have left already not waiting for her to come back.” Another voice states, if I counted footsteps right, only two of them which would be easy enough.

I crouch lower as I hear them get closer.

The two men stop right beside me on the other side of the fence, “this house looks pretty locked up, nobody could get in there.”

“Yeah, but we still have to check plus look a lot of dead walkers, someone was here just don’t know when could have been weeks ago.”

“Come on.”

They start moving again and I am step by step with them, I put my sword away and grab two daggers, when they got to the gate they would have a very interesting hello.

I pace myself as they reach the gate and wait for them to try it and find it locked, “it’s locked no one got in there. 

Suddenly I jump up, “HI!” and jab a dagger into each of their skulls, pulling them out they fall to the ground; I unlock the gate get the ammo and whatever weapons they have and then drag them down an ally before coming back and locking the gate again.

Sighing I know I have to move around the house and make sure no walkers are anywhere so I start to head towards the back, dropping off the extra stuff in a chest by the door before turning the corner and finding fish had jumped onto the hedge to get off the balcony and then jumps down in front of me wagging his tail.

“You are lucky Lexa likes you.” I bend down and give him a few pats on the head before I hear a groan and look up to see a walker coming around the corner, sighing I lift a dagger and throw it; nailing it in the head and it falls over.

Fish runs over and tries to grab the handle of the dagger with his mouth and pull it out, “oh gees let’s not play fetch with walkers fish.”

I grab the knife and pull it out, cleaning it on the grass beside us and then move to the backyard, smiling when I see it is all clear of any undead.

Sitting down I find my lap full of the dog and having to push him away so he didn’t attack my face with his tongue, “Fuck, back off Fish damn!”

I snag a nearby stick and toss it, he immediately goes after it “Damn that little bugger is strong.” Now this was a way to relax.

 

~Back in the basement~

 

Elyza/Clarke’s POV

 

“fuck how long are you going to keep moving!” I scream at the walker, I’ve stabbed it, ripped off limbs and it still keeps coming, “oh fuck me the damn head!”

I’m against the wall as it gets closer, I have to wait till he is almost biting me but…my hands wrap around its neck as I cringe hearing the gnashing of its teeth together and I try to ignore the feeling of the rotting flesh under my fingertips as I make a quick snap to the right and then pull with everything I have.

I slam back against the wall as the walker body drops but I still have the head in my hands, “oh this is disgusting” I notice that the head is unmoving, I drop it and kick it across the room and then hear gunshots.

My head whips towards the door, running over I try to open it and growl out in frustration, “GODDAMN IT!” I hit the door and back away, the fucker is locked from the outside.

Hearing gunshots again I am wondering what the hell is going on out there, and wanting to get out and not really find out but I am stuck, in a room with two corpses and hearing gunshots.

So help me whoever comes through that door better be ready for one pissed off blond.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, gotta have the drive to write and sometimes I just don't and have to wait for it to come back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, albeit a tad short. Later weirdos!


	11. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they get to Clarke in time? Will Roan get away with it? and another member of the group is utterly pissed...

Elyza/Clarke’s POV

The door swings open with a bang and I can’t help but groan when I see Roan running through and slamming it shut; then bolting it.

He looks frantic as his eyes settle on me, “What?” I snap at him as I stay in a defensive position; just in case I needed to run…fight.

Once more he looks around the room and notices the walker and Jason both dead, “Damn it you killed them!” he shakes his head taking a few breathes, “your girlfriend is a fucking piece of work, just like you. Took out all my men and is headed this way!”

I can’t help the smirk that forms on my face at his words, she is coming for me, “awe is ya sorry ass bein handed to ya buddy?”

He growls and my smile disappears as he pulls a pistol out of his jacket; a 9mm at that, “You’ll be dead before that bitch gets to you!” He squeezes the trigger firing two rounds, one misses but the other as I dive embeds in my left shoulder.

I grunt as I dive for a table, “Best ya got Roan?” I state and rub my shoulder as I peek over the table but he was moving in a large circle to get a better angle. 

“You fucking bitch!” as he moves and comes into view, I didn’t have anywhere to go so…I decided to try and beat the bullet, long shot but could try. He fires off a few more rounds as I lunge forward, one hits my right calf which causes me to stumble and go to the other side of the table.

Quickly I rip some of my shirt and wrap it around my leg, I do not need to slip in my own blood thank you. “FUCK YOU ROAN! No, second thought no fuck you!” I yell as I try to dodge away and keep him on his toes at least.

He starts to fire rapidly, and three bullets hit me in my stomach as I try to do anything as a moving target; another hits me and I fall to the floor groaning at the pain.

It felt like liquid fire coursing through my veins as my body tries to heal all the bullet wounds at one time, but he had fired too many, some I’m just now feeling and my ability couldn’t keep up with it. “Stop…” I gasp through pain, but he just grins as he walks over, tossing the gun to some part of the room; I try to get up but he kicks me in the chest and I fall flat on my back, coughing up blood.

Then a foot is putting pressure on my neck, blocking my windpipe; I reach up with my hands to try and move the foot but the bullets left me too weak to even nudge the foot off. I gasp as my lungs scream for air and Roan leans over me sneering, “you’ll be dead soon.”

My vision starts to blur as I hear footsteps echoing off the walls and just outside of the door, the only thing I remember next is the door being busted open and a voice screaming, “KLARK!”

 

Alicia/Lexa’s POV

 

I burst through the door and scream Clarke’s name as I see her laying on the floor unmoving; then I growl as my eyes settle on the man responsible, Roan. “Get away from her!” I growl out through gritted teeth, gripping a sword in each hand as I hear Octavia come in and train her gun on the man.

“You’re too late, she’s dead.” He states with a smirk and steps closer to the two women, a shot rang out and a bullet hits his left knee but his strides are not stopped; as if the bullet doesn’t even phase him.

He grins as Octavia shoots a few more times but he seems to shrug them off like bugs were on his coat, “I have her blood in my veins…plus a little extra of something else on the side.”

 

I huff as I step forward, “then we do this the old fashion way…cutting you to pieces!” I lunge at him and catch him only slightly off guard as I swing for his ankles with my swords.

He jumps straight up and the blades narrowly miss him as they go underneath, hitting nothing but air; behind me I hear clothes ripping and whimpering as Octavia changes forms and then charges at him, her mouth wide open and clamping down on his right arm. 

He yells out in pain trying to get her off but then looks at me as I swing a sword at his left knee and slice through it and grimacing as some blood pools on the floor at our feet; as the limb just slides away from us.

Roan falls over with the wolf still attached to his right arm and now I’m on his left side moving closer to deal more damage, but I step into the puddle of blood and trip over; barely catching myself right over the man who was grinning at me before he balls his fist and plants it on my right eye.

I grunt and bring a hand to my face, I’m dazed and almost seeing stars as I roll onto the concrete and blink; already feeling my face swelling from the hard blow, I hear him scream as Octavia bites harder.

She was gnawing at his arm and almost got it bit in half as I shake my head and gain my bearings, standing I grab one of the swords and swing; embedding the now somewhat dull blade halfway into his left shoulder joint and twisting it until I hear a loud sickening crack.

The man looks up at me and there is fear in his eyes for the first time since we found him.

“You won’t heal from this…” I hiss as I hear footsteps coming down the hall, I pull the sword out and raise it; with all my strength I have left, I swing for his neck and hear the cutting of his flesh and the slight cracking of bones as the sword cuts through and his head rolls back a bit. 

I watch as the life drains from his eyes before I drop my sword and rush over to Clarke’s side, I take her head and put it in my lap “Hodness?” I look her over and see way too many bullet holes and she wasn’t healing.

By now Indra, Ontari and Lincoln are with us and trying to figure out what to do. One stating they need to leave, another wanting to loot the place but all I could think of was getting Clarke out of there, “We need to get her out of here now!”

Silence fills the room and everyone moves to Clarke, helping left her as Octavia lays down so we can place the blond on her back, “Take her home.” I state to the wolf who doesn’t look at us, just dashes out of the room and down the hall.

The rest of us sprint after them, blinking when we get outside at the harsh sun above us; we see a few walkers that we dispatch quickly as I look up to see Octavia disappear down the street with my girlfriend.

“LET’S GO!” I yell and we run for our bikes, I realize that we will have to leave Octavia’s bike behind, but we can get it again later…ya know.

We mount up and ride out going back towards the house as fast as we can, catching up with Octavia as she jumps over the fence into the side door to the garage; as we approach the door opens and we ride in seeing Octavia on two legs and Clarke laying on the ground.

I drop my bike not caring if I scratch it and move to the blond and lean down to her mouth and feeling she isn’t breathing, I start CPR…pumping her chest and then breathing into her mouth, “Come on, don’t you dare die one me” I growl out, not noticing that Abby was now with us.

Getting very frustrated I growl, it’s been eight minutes and no sign that Clarke was waking up, “Ali…Lexa…stop…she’s gone…” I hear the older woman say but I can’t believe, I can’t lose her again  
.  
Suddenly two large arms wrap around me and pull me back onto the concrete, Lincoln was pulling me back; I glare at Abby and back at Lincoln, I wouldn’t accept that my girlfriend is gone.

Surging forward I hit her chest hard with my fists, “come on!” I yell, then I jump back suddenly as Clarke takes a deep gasping breath and coughs, “BABE!” I move back and hold her head gently, “Klark…hodness?”

She coughs a few more times and then gives this small smile, “took you long enough commander” she smiles again and then laughs which results in a bad coughing fit till’ she calmed down.

“I thought I lost you…” I smile but my voice cracks as I gently place the blonde’s head in my lap and Abby comes closer to look her over, “Clarke I need to remove the bullets….”

Clarke nods and her mother moves down to her calf as I try to keep her distracted, “Don’t ever do that again woman, you scared the shit out of me.”

“thanks for coming for me, didn’t mean to scare you…mmm fuck!” Clarke exclaims as she looks at her mother, the older woman’s finger was halfway into Clarke’s calf digging the bullet out.

“Easy babe…” I kiss her forehead and she nods as she grits her teeth, at this point I was surprised the whole house wasn’t out here but I did notice everyone but Abby, Clarke and myself were gone.

“Thanks for coming for me...” Clarke states, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I look down and run a hand through her matted hair, “why wouldn’t I?” my voice betrays my shock and I kiss her nose.

She scrunches her nose and grunts, “no reason, just thank you.” I can feel her relax more as I run fingers through her hair, only sounds she made was when Abby was digging for a bullet; it ended up being nine bullets the older woman pulls out of the blond.

By now the blond had passed out but her body was already starting to heal the wounds, albeit slowly; Abby and I pick her up and carry her inside and up the stairs to our bedroom, gently placing her on the bed and making sure she was comfortable.

Abby then turns to me, “you both need plenty of rest, and she needs to rest till’ she is completely healed. I will check on you both in the morning and get an ice pack or something on that eye of yours to get the swelling down.”

I nod as she leaves the room and I move to sit on the bed against the headboard; it was a long ass few days but I got her back and now we could finally relax for a bit, well after she is done healing that is.

Looking down, I smile as Clarke moves closer and drapes an arm over my waist as she snores away in her sleep; I start to lazily trace her arm with my fingertips and close my own eyes.

I was almost asleep until the door slams open and my mother runs into the room; causing me to jump “FUCK MOM!”

She glares at me but I don’t apologize as I stare back at her, before making sure Clarke was still asleep; sighing when I see the blond still snoring away against my side, I look back at my mother.

Madison, who had stopped when I yelled, slowly moves closer to the bed “Octavia updated me and the rest on everything. Raven is now ripping into everyone, for leaving her behind.”

I chuckle at that last part knowing Raven would be visiting us soon to then, “She’ll get over it.” I smile and motion for mom to sit on the edge of the bed, and she does slowly.

“I’m sure she will, how are you and Clarke doing? Abby rehashed all her injuries but she looks to be doing fine for being shot nine times.”  
I nod and move some hair from my love’s face, “she’s a fast healer, I’m happy I didn’t lose her…can’t not like she lost me.”

Mom looks at me curiously, “even though I haven’t fully grasped this whole reincarnation thing yet…I’m sure you two will be a lot harder to kill…more so than the rest of us anyway.”

I frown and she looks down at her hands but the way that sounded, sounded very bad to me “Mom…what’s wrong?”

She doesn’t look up but I can hear her sigh “you two seem pretty resilient, more so than the rest of us. Especially Clarke with her abilities and you really have each other’s backs no matter what.”

“We don’t just have each other’s backs.”

Mom and I look down at blue eyes, Clarke is apparently awake.

She tries to sit up but I rest a hand on her back and keep her against me, “stay…” my is a whisper but she hears my quiet plea and stops moving.

She looks to Madison, “we all have each other’s backs, we would come after any one of you…well maybe not Jason…but the rest of you, we would come for you.”

I nod in agreement, leaning back and smiling when Clarke’s arms tighten around me a bit more.

“Where is that nerdy girl I knew not that long ago…I don’t know what you were like Clarke…” Mom trails off as the blond raises a brow at her.  
“Actually I’m pretty much like I am now, just more laid back and tattooing, as well as doing my art and looking for my soul mate back then.”

Now as she sits up, I don’t stop her but that doesn’t stop me from pouting as her warmth leaves me a bit colder than before when she leaves.  
“Madison, one thing we are is loyal…sometimes to a fault but unless given a reason to not trust…we have everyone’s back no matter what.”

I stay back against the headboard watching and then I lean forward, “mom…if Octavia would have been taken, don’t you think we would have gone for her too? Or you, Indra, Ontari…” a hand cuts my sentence off and I look to the blond.

“The point is we would come for everyone. This just so happened to be me this time.” Clarke smiles at me and I return it, I can’t help but smile when her smiles are so contagious.

“Thanks for that, speaking of O, I want to see if she is ok. Rest well both of you.” Madison states as she gets up and leans over giving us both a hug and I notice how Clarke doesn’t flinch at all at the touch; as my mother leaves I find myself pulled into a kiss.

Hands instinctively move to balance so we don’t fall over and I moan as I part my lips and her tongue dives into my mouth. The kiss doesn’t last long however as we hear someone clear their throat in our doorway.

Breaking apart, we look over to see a very pissed off Raven holding a very large raw steak. She stalks in and slaps the steak on my face, causing me to jump and scream from the impact, “RAVEN!”

Next thing I know is I am hearing Clarke laughing her head off at the whole display; rubbing my face I put the steak back on my swollen face and huff.

The brunette just smiles and looks at Clarke, “so Wanheda, you gonna stay out of trouble?”

My eyes snap to my girlfriend, no one had said that particular title yet and I was slightly afraid of the outcome it may have, since even in our other life she didn’t like the title.

Clarke was quiet, she had set her jaw and wow it got really defined…I shake my head of my thoughts as she starts to grind her teeth together in anger.

By now Raven’s smile has faltered and she looks at me, I just look back at the blond who seems to be making a decision in her head.

Slowly the tension in her jaw slackens and I finally notice her hands, which were balled into fists but now relaxing and falling open in her lap.   
Taking a deep breath she breathes out in a low tone, “DON’T.EVER.CALL.ME.WANHEDA.AGAIN.”

The words though spoken softly, had a very commanding tone to them as she spoke; I look at Raven and she’s frantically nodding her head in agreement.

“Thank you, and to answer your question…probably not.” Clarke states now completely relaxed again and scooting to sit next to me against the headboard.

“okay and yeah…sorry. I’m gonna go talk to your mom.” Raven turns to leave but says over her shoulder, “don’t think I am done with you Lexa, you left me behind…I’ll deal with you later.”

I sigh and watch as the mechanic leaves, shutting the door behind her; leaning back I smile as I feel soft lips kiss my neck, “babe, you are healing…” I warn.

“Mmm I am healed enough…” she states and nips the pulse point in my neck, and I knew I was a in trouble as her lips ghost down my neck.

I decide not to argue and just enjoy as hands slide under my shirt and trace my skin causing goosebumps, “Mmm then you are in for it!”

 

Raven’s POV

 

After leaving the two love birds in their room, I walk back down the hall to mine and find Abby sitting on the bed with a small metal bowl; inside were the nine bullets she pulled out of her daughter, “Hey babe, you okay?”

I sit next to her and gently take the bowl and put it on the table beside the bed, “Abby?” I ask again and take her hands and rub my thumbs over the back of them.

“She almost died today…that bastard almost killed her!” Abby growls and she grips my hands in a death grip, I keep from wincing and pull her into me.

I’m not sure what to say but Clarke isn’t dead so…“Love, she’s alive and with Lexa in their room, he lost…he’s dead instead.”

“I...I know but we came so close to losing her.” She finally looks up at me and I see the tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving salty trails in their wake; reaching up I wipe them away and give a sad smile.

We don’t say anything, she just leans into me as tears fall and soak my tank top but I really don’t care; I wind my free arm around her and pull her close to try and comfort her the best I can.

After a while she sniffles and sits up, “Sorry, just hard…especially with this bullshit apocalypse.”

I can’t help chuckling, “yeah I know babe…but we are here, together and we are all strong.” I pull her to me and kiss her; trying to convey just how strong at least the two of us are.

Abby smiles and kisses me back, arms winding around my neck as the kiss deepens and she pushes me back onto the bed; I hum as she lays her body on top of mine, “babe?”

She shakes her head and kisses me again and I know this is one of those times of no words, but all action.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, had a lot on my plate plus went to Wizard World on my Vacation so...I was not home for a while either. I hope this was a good chapter and that you enjoyed it ;)


	12. Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza/Clarke is back, everyone seems to be doing alright until two strangers come by.

Lexa/Alicia’s POV

“Ow woman!” she growls out at me as I treat the only bullet wound that hasn’t healed completely yet, the blond definitely isn’t a good patient when it comes to her wounds.

“Relax hun, do you know why this one hasn’t healed yet? It’s been like a week.” I ask and wrap her calf before sitting back on the bed; tossing the extra gauze into the medical bag.

“Probably because I was shot nine times, hit a few times and almost died” she sarcastically states as she slides off the bed, “I’ll be fine Lex, just gonna take a little more time than usual is all.”

Leaning over she gives me a quick kiss and then heads out of the room, I am assuming to either eat or perhaps go outside and train; sighing I get up and head downstairs and smiling when I see Ontari and Indra playing a game of cards.

On the couch Madison was cuddling Octavia and in the kitchen Raven was assisting Abby with lunch preparations; I walk past them and head to the garage to inspect my bike.

As I walk in I smile seeing Octavia finally retrieved her bike, I walk past it and run my hand over the Yamaha Rebel that I now rode; though I still rather ride with Clarke on her bike, I’ll still use this one.

Noticing a red stain on the back fender, I grab a rag and start cleaning the bike off; getting lost in my own head as I search and scrutinize the bike to make sure it gets really clean, not noticing a lil four legged pup running in.

He jumps in my lap and I laugh as I pat his head and I try to keep him from licking my face too much, “Fish come on” I laugh and then splutter as the dog catches my mouth open, “Tuck fish I only kiss your mom that way!”

“His mom?” a voice asks from the side entrance.

I look up and see those pools of blue looking at me, “yep, whether you like it or not, you are his mom…just like me.” I get up and set Fish down on the ground and lean on my bike, “problem with that?”

Clarke saunters in and I notice her hair is back with a few braids but most of it was free flowing, “Oh I don’t know, I mean I was attacked by a zombie cat when you got Fish and almost lost a limb.”

“Awe but we are here in one piece and look at him!” we both look down at him playing on the floor and then running to Clarke and wiggling his butt in excitement.

The blond looks down at the puppy and surprises me as she kneels down and gives him a belly rub, “I suppose, still your responsibility though.”

“Yeah, I know babe” I walk over and raise a brow, “I thought you didn’t like Fish?” I kneel down and rub his tummy.

“He’s alright, just not a fan of almost being eaten by a cat” she looks at me and her smiles melts my insides, “but you like him and he makes you happy so I’m good.”

She stands up and helps me upright and pulls me into a tight hug, I hug her back; fisting my hands in the back of her shirt and burrowing my face into her hair.

Her arms link behind my back and lock pulls as tight to me as she can and I can hear her take a deep breath, “you okay Klark?”

She kisses my head, “I am, just happy to be back and holding you.” Clarke nuzzles my cheek and then kisses it.

“You are being sappy” I comment and she laughs, “well you are…big tough Elyza Lex, being sappy.”

Shaking her head, she loosens her grip, “Oh babe, I’m still the sarcastic asshole but with you I will be a total mush if I want to be.”

“Mhm you have proven that” I state and slide out of her arms, “now excuse me as I finish cleaning up this lovely bike my girlfriend found for me.” Sauntering back over, I jump and yelp as she smacks my ass.

“Girlfriend huh?” She raises a brow with a smile, “in our past life you didn’t even know what to call me when it came to us, so easily in this life to call me Girlfriend.”

It wasn’t a jab, was just something she notices and I nod as I go back to cleaning blood off my back fender; once in a while pushing Fish out of the way.

I don’t realize that she stays or that she moves to her bike and grumps about the scratches that cat zombie thing put there or the fact that she keeps looking over at me and biting her bottom lip; I am lost in my own world.

That is until Octavia and Madison meander in from the backyard and Octavia laughs loudly seeing Clarke very concentrating on her bike and falling over as the brunette laughs.

“Fuck O!” Clarke gasps and leans against her bike trying to catch her breath and slow her heart down a bit, “don’t do that!”

I laugh along with Octavia as the blond glares at her, “come on babe, she didn’t kill you at least?” I ask and walk over running my hand up and down her back.

This seems to calm her a bit, “not cool, not cool” she states and sits/leans on her bike and into my touch, “so O, what’s up?”

“Lunch is ready and it looks like I owe Madi ten bucks.” The brunette pouts.

“Why do you owe my mother ten dollars?” I ask and walk around the bike to lean against Clarke.

“I told her you two were probably fucking and she bet me you two were not.” Octavia states with a shrug, I mean it’s not like money is worth much anymore.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Money is pointless, pay her back with ten orgasms instead.” 

I slap the back of my girlfriend’s head hard, “I do not need to hear shit like that!” I glare at them both and push off the blond and head inside; hearing their laughter follow me as I narrow my eyes in anger.

I get to the kitchen and Abby, Raven and my mother look at me.

“Honey, everything alright?” Madison asks me.

I ignore her and push past grabbing a plate filled with food and sitting on the couch, then I look up “Well let’s say your bet is fucked up!” I stuff some mash potatoes in my mouth and look at the TV.

Madison coughs and tries to hide the blush that crept up her neck, grabbing a plate she moves and sits in the love-seat kiddie corner from me and begins to eat; occasionally looking at me but I don’t look away from the TV.

There was a movie on, some kind of Amish horror movie so I decided to watch it; now a days not much makes me jump so it was more a comedy compared to real life.

I hear Clarke and Octavia coming in and I growl a bit as I take a bite of chicken, the blond looks my way and gets quiet as she moves past to get her food; but instead of sitting next to me like she usually does, she walks down the hall that leads to the backyard.

I sigh, slumping back against the couch and mom looks at me with a raised brow and questioning look; I just shake my head as I stand and follow the blond outside.

Stepping out, the sun hits my eyes and I squint as I look around but I don’t see Clarke anywhere; I walk around to the garden entrance and notice the gate was open, so I walk through to find the blond sitting on one of the far benches.

She looks up as I slowly make my way over and sit down; saying nothing we both eat in silence, I know I took the joke wrong but it just felt so wrong and I don’t want to hear of my mother and O’s escapades.

After a few minutes Clarke sets her plate on the ground, “Look Lex, I’m sorry if I over stepped…I was just joking around.” 

I swallow the last bite, “I know, I just rather not hear about what my mother and Ocktavia may or may not be doing.” I set my plate down and lean back, letting the sun hit my face.

“I get that, I was more teasing O than you and I am sorry.” She states, resting her left ankle on her right knee.

“It’s fine, some things I am just…sensitive too things like that regarding my mother,” I look over and smile, “just a bit appalled they made a bet about us.”

She chuckles a bit, “honestly with how we are, I’m figured someone would.” She runs a hand through my hair, “don’t take it personally, in this fucked up world we gotta find a way to vent.”

“Mmmm” I close my eyes again and just enjoy her touch for a few moments, “this is nice, relaxing.”

“Yeah it is, but I don’t know how long we can stay here, I mean we have plenty of gas for the bikes and the generators to keep stuff going for months, but that can welcome those we rather not have around.” She states as she continues to comb her fingers through my hair.

“Well we can always fight whatever off, right?” I ask, both of us are hardened warrior; even if I don’t look like one and the rest of them are minus Abby really.

Clarke drops her hand, “we could, but we would also be fending off other humans, not just walkers. Are you willing to kill those who are trying to survive?”

I pick my head up, “that’s how I survived in our past life, no different than now Klark” her head snaps up and I can’t help the smile, “you said yourself there is more to surviving, but I will kill anyone who tries to take you or any of the rest away from me. If that means protecting this house from others, so be it.”

I know my eyes are probably cold and dark now if her very small reaction is any clue; she leans in looking at my eyes.  
“Hello Commander”

I don’t speak, a shiver runs down my spine and I grab the back of her neck and kiss her hard; nipping and sucking on her bottom lip before I pull away.

 

Elyza/Clarke’s POV

Her kiss left my lips bruised but I was not letting her pull back; grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her back to me I into a deep kiss and bites her lower lip, eliciting a moan from her.

I drop my right leg and pull the brunette into my lap, resting my hands on her hips; she was more than willing to slide onto my legs and hook her arms around my neck, never breaking the kiss.

She starts to grind in my lap and I moan; that is until we hear an explosion and we both jump to our feet with daggers in hand from our boots, “Who…where…and what?”

“Let’s find out because I was just getting into things and someone shot something off!” Lexa growls out and we run out of the garden and back into the backyard to see Raven with a button control and a three-foot hole in the backyard smoking, “Raven kom Skaikru!”

The brunette jumps at the old name and looks at Lexa sheepishly, “yes Commander?”

“Why on this earth are you making things explode!! You could attract unwanted attention to us!” Lexa was definitely pissed off about getting interrupted. 

“Testing out something I made?” Raven looks to me for a rescue but I just shrug my shoulders and stay behind my girlfriend, that is way safer.

“Ugh! You were like this before, you and your things that go boom!” Lexa’s arms are flailing and now I can’t help the chuckle that escapes me, but I clam up as soon as she rests a glare on me. “This is not funny, this is serious!”

“Baby, no one was hurt…relax?” I state and step forward and wrap my arms around her fr om behind and rest my chin on her shoulder, “and if anyone comes we’ll either help them or something else.”

“Something else?” the brunette asks with a bit of eagerness, and leans back into me and I know I got her calm.

“Sha, depends on if they try to make demands, and if it’s walkers, we’ll kill the bloody buggers.” I state and kiss her neck and smile when she hums; looking at Raven, I wink.

The mechanic mouth’s a thank you and heads inside with the remnants of her bomb; not wanting to stay around Lexa, just in case she blows her top again.

“Better babe?” I kiss her cheek and squeeze her a bit.

“Yes, thank you…” She smiles and leans her head back on my shoulder, “this is comfy.”

I smile and nod, “I enjoy holding you in my arms, and sometimes vice versa even,” we stand there just enjoying each other’s company when…

“HEY ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT IN THERE!?” a voice we don’t recognize shouts, we look over to the locked gate out to the beach and a man and his son(?) were standing there looking worried.

Both Lexa and I tuck our daggers against our forearms to hide them but at the ready in case, “We are fine…just relaxing in the sun.”

“We heard an explosion and ran over, that is a large hole in the ground there” the man points to it with his double barrel shotgun, “that can attract a lot of unwanted attention.”

We slowly walk up, and the son is gawking at us; I roll my eyes “boy it’s not polite to stare, even if we are hot.”

He coughs and looks down blushing as his father claps the back of his head, “sorry about that, I did teach him manners but this apocalypse seems to have drained him of them.”

“Speaking of manners, you are?” Lexa asks as she straightens to her full height and I can’t help but chuckle.

“Oh yes, my name is Matthew and this is Chris, we’re…scavengers.” The man…Matthew states and puts a hand through the gate.

Neither of us reach out to shake it, “sorry we are wary of strangers, especially when they…find us.” I state and he withdraws his hand with an understanding look.

“Not to worry, I do not blame you. Are you two alone?” he asks looking at the house behind us and I notice his son was carrying a pistol and a machete.  
“We are…” Lexa starts.

“We are alone, kind of getaway for us right now. Had to get away from our group for a bit.” I explain quickly and pull Lexa to me.

“Well you know our names, who are you lovely young ladies?” Matthew asks.

“This is Alicia, and I am Elyza Lex.” I smile sweetly and protectively wrap an arm around Lexa’s waist, “where are you two headed?”

“North via the beach, didn’t think we would see anyone else alive…would you mind if we pit stopped here?” Matthew was looking keenly at the house behind us, “would be nice to bathe and have a good night sleep.”

“Give us your weapons, including your sons pistol and machete and you can stay for ONE night.” I say and watch as the son gets annoyed.  
“Dad we can find somewhere else, I am not giving up my…” the son gets cut off.

“It’s safer in there than anywhere else son, give them your weapons.” Matthew unstraps the daggers on his belt and hands over them and the shotgun plus a small ankle pistol from his leg, “Now Chris.”

The boy hands over the pistol and machete and I notice a bulk om his back, “and what’s on your back…” I raise a brow as he looks at me.

He reaches back and pulls out two more pistols and hands them over, “Bitch…” he mutters and Lexa growls.

“Don’t Call her a bitch boy, be happy we are letting you in.” she unlocks the gate and they walk in, as she locks the boy tries to make a grab for his machete and finds his face planted in the grass by the brunette, “if you like we can leave outside these gates while your Fathers stays safe…see how well you fair then?”

“Please, he’s just scared…” Matthew says as he glares at his son.

“Dad I’m not….”

“CHRIS!” Matthew growls out and the boy shuts up and nods, finally Lexa lets him get up.

“Behave or both of you will get to go outside and if that explosion was heard by you, walkers will be here soon.” I state and I lead them inside and smile when they gasp that we were not alone, “kitchen is that way, Abby can get you something to eat and then we can show you to your room for the night.”

I point in the direction of the kitchen and Lexa leads them down the hall, while I go to our room and tuck the weapons away in my bag for safe keeping, “This’ll be an interesting night.”

Walking down and into the kitchen I see Matthew eating at the island and Chris bickering with my mother; sighing I walk up and grab the plate and start to eat.

“Hey THAT’S MINE!” the boy whines and crosses his arms.

“Well you were arguing you didn’t like it so I decided to help you out, around here we don’t put up with whiny shits like you, so shut up and eat what is given to you!” I growl and thrust the plate in his hands, challenging him to protest.

He grunts and goes to sit with his father and I turn to my mother who smiles.

“Thank you dear, see you and Le…Alicia have had an eventful afternoon outside.” She says and hands me a beer; we found a cellar room full of alcohol a while ago.

I pop the top and take a sip, “Yeah, Raven exploded something outside and drew them to us. May want to talk to her about noise.”

Abby laughs, “you know how Raven is, plus she’ll listen to you.”

I chuckle, “you are her girlfriend, therefore she will listen better to you. For now, anyway,” I laugh as mom hits my arm and then laughs with me.

“I thought you said it was just you two?” Chris states with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

“One rude to talk with your mouthful,” I state and then grin, “do you really think we would be honest with strangers while they had weapons, bloody well not!”

Chris looks at me funny, “you are not from here.”

“This country no I am not, thank the mother land for that!” I grin and he rolls his eyes going back to his food and I look for Lexa, “Mom where is my amazingly beautiful girlfriend?”

“She went to see Octavia and Ontari downstairs, in the game room.” Abby says putting the rest of the food away, “something about a Mario Cart tournament.”

“Never pegged her a s a gamer girl, eh let them have fun I’m going out on a quick patrol on my bike.” I state and give the blonde a hug.

“Alright dear be safe.” She states and kisses my cheek.

As I head out Matthew grabs my arm and I look at him with a raised brow and then at my arm, “Hands off.”

He pulls his hand away and clears his throat, “you are going out there on your own, isn’t that dangerous for a lady?”

At this point Raven walks in a guffaws at the man, “hey new guy, this is Elyza Lex, badass zombie killer. She’ll be damn fine.”

I bow dramatically, “why thank you Raven dear, whatever would I do without your sarcasm?”

She grins and pulls me up and into a hug, slipping something in my pocket whispering “make some of the walkers go boom.” Then let’s me go.

“I will be back in a few hours, Alicia know please.” I smile and walk out to the garage and hop on my bike; heading out.

 

Raven’s POV

I watch one of my best friend’s leave and turn my attention to the two new guys, “so…how long are you staying with us?”

“Oh uhm just tonight, I’m Matthew and this is my son Chris.” He states wiping his mouth with a napkin.

I eye them and nod, “cool, word of advice…stay away from anything that looks like it may explode.” I state and move to the fridge and grab a beer.

“What looks like it’ll explode?” Chris asks and I shut the fridge door and click my tongue as I see where his eyes were resting, “eyes up here boy and anything that has a red blinking light.”

Abby giggles and I wink at her before walking over and giving her a kiss; next thing I hear gets my ears burning.

“Oh fuck dad, lesbians!” Chris groans and looks disgusted.

I turn towards him, “Lesbians are allowing you to stay in this house, Elyza and Alicia are the leaders of our group and together, so shut the hell up kid.”

Chris clams up and just stares as Abby hooks an arm around my waist but it’s the Matthew this time.

“Apologies, we are a conservative family but we will try to be respectful.” He turns to his son, “the world isn’t the same Chris, respect everyone in this house, they are being kind to us when they can just leave us out as walker food.”

Chris huffs but says nothing else and I bet I now know why Clarke decided to go on patrol; should have gone with her. “Hey babe, I am going back to my makeshift lab, get me later?”

“Of course sweetheart, don’t hurt yourself or make a hole in the house.” Abby teases and gives me a kiss and then pushes me out of the kitchen.

Laughing I wave my hand above my head and head into the finished basement, around a corner and into the makeshift lab; which was a lab but it was for biology, I turned into a bomb making lab.

I grab a small tool kit and sit at a counter and pull one of the discarded cell phones in front of me and begin to tinker; guess I lost track of time because hours later Abby comes in with a plate of food.

“Raven sweetie, dinner.” She places the plate next to me and rubs my back waiting for me to come out of what I was doing.

As I feel her hand on my back I finish up and put the cell phone to the side, “hey babe…mmm smells good.” I state as I sniff the air and look at her, “how are our guests?”

“Oh Chris is now in a wrestling match with Octavia and losing badly, Matthew is speaking to Madison about schools and so on. Clarke is back and out in the back yard training with Indra.” Abby says as she leans on the counter, “what have you been working on?”

I take a bite and slide the phone to her, “small inconspicuous bombs, I made eight so far. Completely harmless unless you press the send button and then throw it, got twenty seconds before it makes quite a large ‘boom’” 

I laugh around a mouthful of green beans, swallowing I clear my throat “well it’s fun and helps when your like ambushed or over run.”

I finish my meal and pack everything up when there is a knock on the door frame, we both look up to see Matthew standing there, “Yes?”

“I was wondering if my son and I may have a few of those?” he states walking into my lab, I shove all the cellphones in a pack and put it over my shoulder, “not for me to say, but until I am told you get a few, I keep them with me.”

“You are a very skeptical young lady.” He states as he looks between us, “why so wary?”

I’m set on edge as he looks at us, “Abby I’m going upstairs to see Elyza.” I kiss her cheek and walk past him without another look and disappear up the stairs.

Hearing Abby already admonishing the man and to be careful where he treads.

I walk outside and whistle, safely getting the blonde’s attention, “That Matthew is a piece of work.” I state as I toss the bag to her, “those are the cellphones bombs I made for ya, he wanted some.”

She laughs and holds onto the bag as she walks over, “over my dead body, he ain’t getting shit from us minus his own weapons back.” 

I smile, “figured as much and his son is a homophobic asshole.” She hands me a sword and I walk with her back to the middle of the yard, “you sure they will be ok tonight?”

“As long as they don’t make moves on anyone or try to anyone they should be fine. If they do…well they are in for a shock.” She says as we charge at each other and sword connect.

“Where is Indra?” I ask noticing the woman wasn’t around and I notice the smirk on Clarke’s face, “what?”

“I think she has a thing for Ontari, as soon as the girls were done gaming, Ontari came out and dragged Indra into the garden” Clarke states and parries before striking at my feet, causing me to jump.

I chuckle, “so how many couples we have now, you and Lex...Abby and myself, Octavia and Madison…now Ontari and Indra…awe poor Anya is left out.” I quickly jump backwards as she swings for my middle.

“Seems that way, but Anya seems ok with it.” She states and we clash in the middle again, trying to get the other to lose their balance, “for being a bomb maker, you are damn good with a sword.”

I smirk and push her back, then regain a steadier footing “I had to learn with all the grounder’s around and the always threat looming, I mean come on” I state twirling the sword as I stalk over and this time when our swords clashed sparks flew.

“WHOA!” we both hear and jump apart to look over at Chris who was wide eyed, “you two are badass hot chicks!”

Clarke groans and sheathes her sword on her back and I toss mine back to her and it goes on her back as well, “can we help you Chris?”

He looks between us, “can you teach me how to fight with a sword?” he seemed very eager but then I notice Clarke is wearing a white tank top and I bust out laughing; she’s dripping in sweat.

“Raven what’s so funny?” she asks, glaring at me.

“Sweaty, white top, you” is all I could get out but it seemed to click.

She snatches up her leather jacket and pulls it on and hears the kid groan in disappointment, “do you always stare at women or is it something inherited from your father?” she growls at him and backs him into a corner.

He puts his hands up in a ‘I give up’ motion but his hands looked like they were about to touch her chest and I just laugh more, “OH MY GOD! Chris hands down!” I yell through laughter.

“I…uh…so sorry!” he states, his arms now straight down at his sides and Clarke is right on top of him now.

“Boy learn some respect, I am worse without weapons.” She cracks her knuckles and then steps back, “and no we won’t teach you, now get!”   
she points back at the door and he scrambles to get inside as fast as he can.

She turns and looks at me and scrunches her nose before smiling, “you are having a good laugh eh?”

“Oh yes, that was so hilarious, not even planned that would have gone so perfectly!” I state as I try to catch my breath, “poor kid, he does need to learn some manners though.”

She grabs two waters and tosses me one, “Hopefully before I toss him to a walker, he was looking and Lex and I earlier, not a very good first impression. Now tell me more about these nice little cell phones you made me.”

We hunker down on a bench where she has the bag and start going over what they all entail.

 

Abby’s POV

“Matthew you need to watch it around us, we are a tight knit group and usually very open minded, but when someone offers you a safe haven and then you want what they have…that can be taken in the wrong way.” I state and grab the dirty plate to head upstairs but he blocks my path.

“Why are you with someone so young?” He asks and his eyes trail me up and down.

I frown, “because we love each other and it isn’t really any of your business.” I state and push past him, but not before he slaps my ass.

I turn quickly dropping the plate and a scalpel slides into my hand and I slash his cheek, “do not touch me, Raven, Elyza and Lexa are not the only dangerous women in this house.”

All he does is smile as he puts a hand to his cheek, “I like my women feisty.” He states and tries another pass but finds a large gash now in the palm of his right hand, “what the fuck! A man shows you attention and you attack him?”

I smirk, “I don’t see a man anywhere here…well Lincoln but he’s probably reading a book or something.” I state and head to the doorway once more.

“Some man, reading instead of tapping every ass in this house.” Matthew sneers as he holds is hand.

Suddenly a very large mass was in front of me as Matthew tries for me again and the man is picked up by the neck; I smile as I realize I am looking at Lincoln’s back. “Oh Matthew meet Lincoln…the book reader.”

Matthew’s eyes bulge and he grabs at Lincoln’s large forearm gasping for air.

“Touch any of the women in this house ever again, and I’ll let them tear you limb from limb.” Lincoln states in a cold tone, before dropping the man to the ground and noticing the hand “might want to get that stitched up.”

Abby smiles when Lincoln escorts her upstairs, “thank you Lincoln, apparently his son’s manners are his own…a bit worse maybe.”

“What’s worse?” Came Madison’s voice as she and Octavia turn to look at us from the couch.

“Matthew tried to make a few forced passes at me, Octavia could you go let Elyza know what is going on?”

“Sure thing!” she jumps over the couch and runs outside to let her know.

“You think she will allow them to stay?” Madison asks as she gets up, “they seem like trouble.”

“Well Abby here used her scalpel expertise on Matthew, but I don’t want them to stay.” Lincoln states, “they already caused enough…”

“WHAT DID HE DO!?” came the scream of the blond, who now is running into the house, “get Chris and Matthew’s asses in here now!”

Her eyes are completely dark and she comes over to me, looking me over “I’m fine Cl…Elyza” I state as I see Matthew walking up from the basement.

She turns and sees him, a guttural growl comes from her and He stops dead in his tracks, “Elyza, something wrong?”

Without warning she tackles him by the midsection to the ground and pins his hands down “you bastard, trying to touch my mother…now I see where you bastard of a son gets his shit manners from!”

She raises a fist to hit him but Lexa hearing the noise comes running into the room “Elyza!”

The fist doesn’t move but it doesn’t un-fist either as the blond looks up at the brunette, “he tried to touch my mother, and his son seems to have a problem ogling women.”

Lexa moves closer, looking over when Chris is escorted into the room by Raven and Octavia; the boy looks like he saw a ghost, wonder what those two said to him.

“Hodness, we can send them on their way…you don’t have to waste energy on them” Lexa kneels beside them and reaches up and slowly relaxes Clarke’s fist, “we’ll send them outside, their fault and they can deal with the walkers that are probably almost here.”

“They can deal with them alright, with no weapons but their hands!” she spits out as she slowly gets up.

Matthew growls, “that’s sending us out to die!”

“Should have thought of that when you tried touching my mother!” She gets in his face and he actually punches her, spitting out blood she uppercuts him and he’s out like a light.

Chris screams for his dad and runs at Clarke who ducks and lands a punch to the kids rubs, making him fall over coughing “get them ready to leave.” She states and disappears into one of the nearby bathrooms.

“Let’s get em ready to go!” Octavia says roughly picking the boy up and pushing towards the backyard, grabbing a light backpack with nothing but crackers and a few bottles of water inside to give to them.

Lincoln picks up the kids father and carries him outside, there we wait for both Lexa and my daughter to come outside; takes about twenty minutes and then they are walking out of the house.

By now we got Matthew awake again and cursing at all of us but we ignore him.

“Let me see the bag” Clarke holds out her hand and Octavia hands it over, she tosses out three of thr four boxes of crackers and leaves only two of six bottles of water; she adds a box of matches and one Swiss army knife and tosses it at their feet.

“That isn’t enough!” Matthew protests, his son being oddly quiet “we need more, we need our weapons!”

“You don’t get them, you forfeited them when you both made passes at people who are clearly taken, and you!” she gets in Matthew’s face, “I ever see you again and I will kill you, get out”

The man was about to say more but Lincoln pushes him through the gate while his son walks through with the bag and the gate is locked behind them; now Matthew is screaming at us and none of us have any remorse if walkers got to them.

We turn and go back into the house, just to stop dead in our tracks seeing Indra and Ontari straightening their clothing out.

“Can you two be any more obvious?” Lexa asks as she walks by, grinning as her friends blush.

“Gees and you people say we are bad” Clarke says with a laugh and follows Lexa upstairs.

“I don’t need to know” Lincoln states as he walks back down into the basement and everyone else just shakes their heads.

“Take a bath you two, you smell of sex” I say as I walk by and sit on the couch, I hear them both hurrying up the stairs; causing me to laugh again.

Raven flops down next to me and then another body sits down, “Hey gals, what I miss?”

We look at Anya and Raven busts out laughing and I smile, “Well since we have all night….”

 

TBC


	13. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been quiet...too quiet and someone gets revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this update. Life is a bitch and it's been rough lately from regular day to day BS to almost dying (not something I recommend) Hope you enjoy this update!

Octavia’s POV

I saunter into the backyard and make sure the tall gate is locked before I turn back to the house and sigh; it’s been a couple uneventful weeks since Chris and his dad were kicked out. 

The usual walkers to kill but they were very sporadic lately and all of us have been wondering why. As I walk into the back-mud room, I shrug off the heavy jean jacket and drop it in a basket with the rest of the blood-soaked clothing that needed to be cleaned.

I can hear a few people in the kitchen and a few running around upstairs; I chuckle to myself I as make my way downstairs to the weight room Clarke found a few weeks back. How we missed I don’t know but this place is huge when you go into the basement.

I pass the theatre room, the game room and a few others and smile as I walk in and see Ontari on the treadmill. “Hey Ontari, getting a good run in? Don’t want to run outside?” I tease as I get ready to do some bench presses.

She rolls her eyes at me, “When I am outside, I run for my life, this is pleasure running without the fear of getting eaten.”

As I lay back I laugh and shake my head “Yes well, I had a brisk walk today with hardly any walkers, so weird that there aren’t many around right now.” I relax my back and wrap my fingers around the bar above my head.

“It is odd, O are you sure you can lift that much?” The blonde asks me as she looks at how much is on each end. About seven hundred and fifty pounds on each side. “that looks like it’s too heavy for you.”

Grinning, I don’t answer and just take it off its stand and begin lifting it from my chest; after ten reps Ontari is gawking at me and I look up, “What?”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” She exclaims as she comes over to examine the weights more closely, “that’s over a thousand pounds, you are unreal!”

“I’m a huge wolf Ontari, what did you expect, that I lift only like what four hundred?” I start my reps again and she’s just eyeing my arms. “Not that I don’t mind the attention but I have a feeling Maddie may care, wanna either workout or go do something?”

Ontari blushes and looks around pointing to a random piece of equipment, “I’ll just…yeah” she moves to the chin up bar and tries not to look at My insanely strong physique.

Chuckling I focus on my workout, starting to completely zone out the world as I grunt pushing the weights upward and don’t notice after a while that Ontari left and I was alone.

~Upstairs in the living room~

Elyza’s POV

Groaning as sweat beads down my forehead, I place the weights back in the rack and grab the nearby towel to wipe of my face and neck. Everyone was starting to get on edge; it’s been quiet…too quiet lately.

Throwing the towel in a hamper, I trudge up towards the bedroom; giving week waves at everyone as I head up the stairs to take a shower and hopefully…just maybe Lexa is up there already.

I hear rustling as I open the door and smile seeing Lexa fixing up the bed with new clean sheets, “hey baby” I say, and she looks up, eyes brightening and that smile she gives me melts me every damn time I see it.

“Hey babe, how was your workout?” she ask as she tucks the sheets under the mattress, “not too hard I hope.” I just watch her for a second as she tosses pillows onto the bed and then sits on the edge.

“It was refreshing I guess, on edge though. Feel like something is about to happen, something big” I state and walk towards the bathroom, “I mean we’ve been here for like what two months, able to get what we need and keep the house secure…but something feels off…” I duck into the bathroom and start the water in the shower.

“Yeah, I know what you mean!” I hear muffled because of the water and sticking my head in the spray, “But we are all capable of pretty much handling anything.” Lexa states and her voice gets louder and clearer as she comes to the bathroom door.

Looking over my shoulder I smile seeing the brunette start to strip, “joining me I see…” my voice is low and husky as I step toss my clothes into the bedroom and step into the spray of the hot water.

Putting my head under the water, I can’t help the smirk as two strong arms circle my waist and Lexa puts her head on my back between my shoulder blades, “you okay babe?”

Arms still and I hear her take a deep breath, “I don’t know to be honest. I feel like something is about to happen and I hate not knowing if its good or bad.”

Slowly I turn and wrap my arms around her and pull her close, “hey whatever it is, good or bad, we all work as team and get through it, right?” I ask as I gently use a finger to tilt her chin up, “right?”

Lexa smiles and nods, “yeah, you are right, we are a team.” She reaches behind and to the side and grabs soap, “now turn back around so I can get your back and maybe…” she looks me up and down “other things too.”

“Yes ma’am!” I state with a small laugh and then yelp as I get smacked on the ass, “hey now, don’t bruise the merchandise!”

“Merchandise?” Lexa asks in a sultry and dangerous tone and I knew I was in trouble but damn that was the kind of trouble I liked anyway! She digs her nails into the skin at my hips as the soap drops to the tiled floor and I can’t help the groan that escapes through my lips.

“Ok bad ph-phrasing...” I gasp as nails dig further into my skin and I rest my forehead on the tile wall and close my eyes, if this works me up so fast, then I am so done for in every fucking lifetime we find each other.

She pulls my hair back over my shoulder and kisses my neck, making me shudder “babe…” I try to turn but her other hand keeps me from turning with the hard grip.  
“Don’t turn around, or I stop.” She breathes into my ear and I bite back a moan as a hand trails over my side, down my stomach and between my thighs. Doing my hardest not to move.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, “GUYS YOU NEED TO GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!” came a voice that sounded like Raven’s. We both groan, and I whimper as Lexa steps back, re moving her hand and sighing.

“Well let’s get dressed and see what the fuck is up.” She growls and steps out of the shower grabbing two towels and then tossing one to me as I shut off the water.  
“It better be fucking goo…” I trail off as I hear guns going off and dash into the bedroom tossing the towel aside and grabbing a black tank top and jumping into some dark jeans with my leather boots. Running out the room as I grab my leather jacket sword and gun.

I hear my girlfriend right behind me strapping on her sword and tucking a pistol in her belt. I skid to a halt at the bottom of the stairs listening intently as a door is smashed open.

As Lexa comes up beside me I motion for her to go around the back through the kitchen, she nods and quietly takes off as she pulls her sword out. I pull my own sword out and slowly go towards the hallway that leads straight to the back door but stop as I hear footsteps.

I duck into a small closet that didn’t have a door and peek around the corner and see three gunmen in black tactical gear and bullet proof vests. ‘good thing I am using a sword and not a gun…where is everyone else?’ I think as I lean as far around the small corner of the closet as possible.

They were slowly coming closer, clearing areas as they went when I hear more gunshots and a few screams; I start praying in my head everyone else was putting up a fight and winning.

“The hallway is clear, let’s move forward” one-man states through his mask and they step right up to where I was hiding. I grit my teeth as they stop and look to their right, and then they start to slowly turn to the right.

Right before they turn completely I crouch and slice my sword upwards, catching the vest of the closest man and tearing it in two; then slicking down and tearing through the shirt and into his skin. 

A muffled scream is heard behind the mask as he fell, I lunge forward to try and get the next guy who dodges out of the way and fires of two rounds. I roll as one barely misses me but grazes my left bicep and I falter a bit as he throws a punch and connects with the left side of my haw.

Grunting I spit blood and pull a dagger out of my jacket pocket and throw; nailing the guy in the throat and looking up to see Lexa taking the hilt of her sword and hitting the third guy in the back of the head. However, that looked to only piss him off as he turned to shoot but she swings her sword and…well there goes a hand.

‘mom is really not going to like the blood in the carpet…' I think as I get up and kick the back of the guys knee to make him fall over and smile at Lexa as we turn to see one of the guys getting up. We both moved in sync as we raised a foot each and kicked him in the chest. Sending him back into and through the wall and landing in one of the smaller rooms.

“Go help the others, I’ll make sure they don’t move.” Lexa states as she grabs their belts and starts to tie them up. I lean over and kiss her cheek before taking off down the hall and outside, only stop in shock at what I was seeing.

Raven was panting as she literally was slicing through soldiers while Octavia as a massive wolf tearing a small group of them to pieces. My mom and Lexa’s mom were even getting in on the action as they strategically fire their pistols, dropping multiple guys.

“Where the fuck did these assholes come from!?” I yell as I run into the group Raven was cutting down and taking a few of their legs out, “I mean this is insane…wait…”   
“What is E?” Raven asks grunting at a kick to back before turning and almost cutting the guys head off. I point to the gates and there stood Chris and his father; grinning. “Oh, those bastards are gonna pay” my friend states and I nod as I start to plow through these tactical idiots.

“Let’s show them just how…” I stop as I see Lincoln suddenly appear behind both Chris and his father and knock their heads together, “how…where…possible?” I look to Raven questioning.

She shrugs, as we look around to see most of the soldiers are now detained but two were still trying to cut through us; that is until I saw two daggers fly and nail each in the chest. Without looking back, I can’t help but laugh, “nice job babe!”

Sauntering out of the house with her sword over her shoulder, Lexa smiles “Thanks Klark, now what?” she kicks a nearby guy laying face down in the grass and he grunts in pain. “Who brought them?”

“These two” Lincoln states dragging Chris and his father each by a foot across the ground, “I don’t know how but they did. They won’t wake up for a while though.”  
Sheathing my sword, I clap my hands, “okay, we need to get rid of every soldier here…I suggest throwing em into the streets, it’ll be dark soon and I know they will make noise when they come too. Most likely be walkers by morning. Those two however…” I glare at the two at my feet, “can we tie em up and put them somewhere in the house?”

Lincoln begins to take unconscious soldiers down the street and just leaving them while Raven and my mom take Chris and his dad inside with the help of Octavia; still in wolf form.

I look around as I sheath my sword and rub the back of my neck looking at Lexa, “I’m making a quick patrol around the outside of the house, no doubt there will be a lot of walkers here soon from the gun fire.”

A hand catches my arm as I turn to go, I turn back and look into brown eyes. “You better stay safe and come back to us…to me.” Lexa states before giving me a quick kiss and running into the house to help Raven and Abby.

Licking my lips, I smile as I walk out the gate and shut it behind me. Sighing deeply, I start going around the large backyard and house, seeing “x’s” marked that I use the sole of my boot to make disappear. “Assholes marked the house.” I keep an eye out for more marks, erasing as I look for more dangers as well.

At the front of the house I spot someone leaning up against the main gate; heaving in deep breaths. “Well, what do we have here?” I ask as I see a tactical soldier with a knife wound in the shoulder, gash on the side and looks like a couple bullet wounds in the left leg. I kick his leg and he bites back the scream that wants tear out.

“P-please…” He looks up at me with pleading eyes as his free hand moves around his back. Instantly my sword is unsheathed and at his neck as he gasps, and his hand comes out with what looks like papers. He holds them up to me; keeping my sword at his throat I slowly take the papers and look at them.

My eyes go wide, “where did you get this?” I keep reading, seeing my name multiple times and what my abilities are. I look at him and he swallows, “m-my c-c-commander gave it to us, our objective is to bring you in.” my sword pushes just a little into his throat as he continues, “General Lex of the Australian army is looking for his daughter who disappeared before the apocalypse started.”

Growling I run the blade through, “No one is taking me back to him, not even US soldiers!” pulling the blade out, I search through pockets and packs; taking his whole pack with first aid kit and ammo, his two pistols and large hunting knife. I quickly duck inside the gate and shut it, making sure it’s locked before heading into the house.

I walk into the living room and drop everything onto the coffee table and give a small smile to my mom and the others sitting around. Noticing Racen must be in her lab and seems Indra and Anya were arguing somewhere in the house. “Found a soldier alive, dead now but uhm…” I hold out the paper I still have clenched in my hand, “he had this on him…I figured I would give you all full disclosure to what I am now a days. I’ll be upstairs.”

Mom gets up and takes the paper and I walk away quickly and head up the stairs, hoping not much will change when people learn about me. Walking in I see Lexa on the bed, “hey baby, you should go downstairs and look at something I just gave mom, afterwards I will answer whatever questions you have…” I say as I stop at the foot of the bed.

She gets up and walks around to me and wraps arms around my waist, “I will go even though I am very confused right now but whatever it is won’t change how I feel for you.” She leans up and places a chaste kiss on my lips and then slips out of the room.

I turn and fall back on the bed, closing my eyes and just waiting…

Lexa’s POV

Walking downstairs I hear a list being spouted off…

“Super hearing, super healing, stronger than one hundred men, telepath…oh shit she can fly!?!??!”

I walk in confused, “what the actual fuck are you reading?” I ask and snatch the paper out of Abby’s hands and begin to read from the top. It was an official document and all about my girlfriend. Experiments done and what they produced in her; slowly I start to crumple the paper in my hand noticing everyone staring at me unsure of what to do or say. 

I start to whisper, “I know you can hear my Klarke, get your ass down here now.” I look at everyone, no one spoke as foot steps are heard coming down the stairs and the blonde stops as she sees everyone look at her but me. “Uhm…hi?” she states nervously and looks at me, “had to test that one out first?”

Not looking up I nod, “they don’t even know I told you to come down” I state louder so they could hear me, “why keep this from me?” I toss the wadded-up paper at her and she catches it, “why hide?”

Clarke looks down taking a deep breath, “because if I used them more, they would have found us faster. I’m not going back to what they…what he did to me. But given I found that I knew I needed to let you all know what I am…I’m not exactly human anymore.”

She uncrumples the paper and looks at the extensive list and her eyes go wide, “wait I can fly…and what the hell is cryo…fuck it” she wads it up again and tosses it behind her. “so…now you all know…what now?” Clarke’s eyes showed her fear and she crosses her arms to protect herself from what the others might say.

Before I could say anything, Abby steps up “sweetheart, it’s just a lot to take in. I mean you can fly? That’s insane and pretty lucky we have a woman like you with us, I’m lucky to have you for my daughter…even if different in this world.”

“Ya know Octavia is a wolf and can shapeshift, so you are not the only one that is super special…just saying.” Raven says with a teasing smile, “we love you no matter what, even when you are being dumb.”

I can’t help the snort that comes from me after that and then Clarke and I lock eyes; I notice her swallow hard as I take a step closer, “so you are telling me” I saunter up to her and rest a hand on her left shoulder, slowly dragging my hand over and onto her back as I slowly walk around her, “I have a super human girlfriend” hand glides down to brush her ass and then come back up to her other shoulder, “that is super strong and who knows what else?” 

Leaning in, I whisper “I know what I wanna do with those powers…and baby it’s gonna get hot.” Smiling as I watch the blond turn extremely red, I suddenly find myself being carried very quickly upstairs with Clarke yelling, “I’ll answer shit later, now gonna be busy for a while!” with laughter following us up the steps.

TBC


End file.
